Destino I (RENACER)
by marcoslautner
Summary: RENEESME CULLEN HABIA CRECIDO PERO TODO HABIA CAMBIADO. YA NO ERA LA MISMA NINA DE ANTES. Y ESO PODIA VERLO SU MEJOR AMIGO JACOB BLACK. UN VIEJO ENEMIGO SE ACERCA PARA DESTRUIR A LA FAMILIA CULLEN. . RENEESME Y JACOB SE ENFRENTARAN A LAS PRIMERAS OLEADAS DE AMOR COMO A UNA VIEJA BATALLA PODRIA DESTRUIR Y PONER EN PELIGRO SU FELICIDAD


Dedicatoria

Esta historia quiero dedicarsela primero a mi amiga Andrea gracias por ayudarme y por disfrutar esta incredible lectura. Luego quiero dedicársela a Angelimary la cual leia cada capitulo con emoción esperando mas gracias bella termine el libro gracias a tu deleite. Ashley tu que me pediste una continuación para la saga mi amor aquí esta para ti espero leértela con ancias asi que también este libro será dedicado para ti Y por ultimo quiero dedicarte este libro a ti leector por como yo seguir esta increíble saga la cual ame y amaremos siempre…

Capítulo 1

Calmada

Miraba las olas entretenida en brazos de mi mejor amigo, mi confidente, mi Jake. El me sobaba el cabello con mucha calma y paciencia, yo podía escuchar su fuerte latido y sentir su gran calor. Sus fuertes brazos estaban rodeándome por completo. Adoraba estar así, con el frente al mar, era como si en el mundo solo fueramos el y yo. Nunca me cansaria de él, era como una droga que ingería todos los días a veces hasta sin pedirlo el siempre estaba ahí escuchándome y riéndose conmigo. A veces papa lo tenía que echar de la casa porque él quería quedarse conmigo y a pesar de que yo también quería que él se quedara mi padre como siempre lo celaba un poco de mi era comprensible era mi padre y todo padre quiere lo mejor para sus hijos.

Mi padre era especial el podía leer los pensamientos de la gente. Mi madre por otro lado tenía un gran escudo que podía proteger a las personas de ataques mentales. Adoraba mi familia a los abuelos Carlile y Esme y a los tíos Jasper, Emmeth, Alice y Rosalie. Éramos y siempre fuimos una familia muy unida y esa unión se demostró la noche en la que Los Vulturis fueron por mi y por mi familia. Jacob comenzó a reir diciendo:

-Tengo que llevarte temprano recuerda que Edward odia que te lleve lejos de el.

-Sí, pero él no se enojara si le digo que me hiciste otro regalo de cumpleaños, adelantado.

-Y que te regale?

-Este tiempo maravilloso estas 8 horas mirando el mar para mi fueron las mejores. Además sabes que tu eres mi mayor regalo.

El comenzó a reir y beso mi mejilla. Lo que teníamos Jacob y yo era extremadamente diferente a lo que teníamos yo y Bella o Edward. Eramos tan unidos y teníamos tanta confianza el uno del otro. Mis padres y yo si teníamos confianza solo que con Jacob era diferente. Adoraba cuando se convertía en lobo siempre hacíamos carreras aver quien llegaba primero a la cabana el siempre me dejaba ganar para mi eso no era justo asi que reducia la velocidad para que el ganara y entonces yo poder decirle que el había sido el ganador. Estar en La Push era mi pasatiempo casi todos los días, despertaba cada mañana solo para desayunar con mama y luego Jake aparecia en su motosicleta para buscarme. Pero hoy era especial era el dia antes de mi cumpleaños numero 5 a la vista humana estaría cumpliendo 16 anos.

Jacob me miro:

-Que pasa Jacob Black?

Comenzo a reírse se puso en pie al tiempo que yo para hacer un rápido movimiento y cargarme cuando lo hico yo comenze a reir y el aprovecho y me dio una vuelta luego me cargo a caballo y me llevo al agua en donde juntos nos dimos un chapuson. Luego que salimos le dije:

-Te quiero Jake.

-Yo te quiero mas Nessie eso nunca lo olvides…

-Grasias Jake….

-No Nessie yo soy el que te doy las grasias por exitir.

Eso me hixo sonrojar y bajar la mirada. Caminamos por la playa hasta que vimos el atardecer cuando ya el sol estuvo en su punto Jake dijo:

-Hora de irnos si no Edward me va a matar…

Comenze a reir y en respuesta dije:

-No no lo hara el sabe lo especial que eres para mi.

El me sonrio y luego el fue en busca de su motosicleta para luego darme el casco y decirme:

-Agarrate fuerte.

-sabes que lo hare-dije-

No siempre el me busco en motosicleta. Después que todo volvió a la normalidad en mi casa el comenzó a buscarme pero caminando. Recuerdo la primera vez que me vino a buscar para llevarme a la Push. Mi padre se oponía rotudandemente que me alejara de la casa, mi madre lo convenció y le dijo:

-Edward confía en el. El es Jake.

Nunca comprendi lo que quizo decir con eso pero no me importaba lo que quería era irme con el a la playa. Recuerdo que toque a papa y dije:

-Tranquilo papa volveré temprano. Te amo.

El sobo mi pequeña mejilla y me beso en la frente. Para luego mirar a Jacob y decirle:

-Cuidala bien y no dejes que le pase nada.

-Edward sabes que daría la vida por ella.-le respondió el-

De vuelta al presente Jacob iba a la velocidad de un rayo por las frías calles de Forks. Adoraba abrazarlo por que el siempre estaba caliente y su corazón latía súper acelerado y fuerte ese ruido siempre era el que me dormía cuando era mas pequeña. Cuando llegamos a la cabaña nos bajamos el puzo la moto contra un árbol, se acerco a mi y me hecho el brazo para pegarme a él y me dijo:

-mañana cumples cinco anos ya mi Nessie no es una niña.

-Si, lo soy tengo 5 no 21…-me rei-

El dijo algo que nunca me había dicho.

-Soy tuyo Reneesme,siempre lo fui y siempre lo sere…

-Jacob,no se que decir..

El me callo y me dio un gran abrazo. Luego sentí a mi madre y a mi padre quienes estaba en la puerta esperándome, me solte y me despedi diciendo:

-Espero que mañana estes en mi cumpleaños..

-Nessie me ofendes-dijo en tono burlon-sabes que nunca he faltado a ninguno de tus cumpleaños y este no será el primero.

Me rei y luego mire a mis padres quienes estaban sonriéndome. Papa tenia los brazos rodeados en la cintura de mama quien le sonreía a el y luego a mi. Olfatee comida era comida china hecha por mi madre. Mi madre había adquirido la habilidad de cocinar comidas de grandes proporciones grasias a Esme. Yo podía comer comida humana pero también podía beber sangre. Tenia que tener una dieta por que no podía estar a base de comida humana todo el tiempo. Podía estar casi cinco días sin cazar pero ya a sexto dia tenia que cazar por que ni con toda la comida humana del mundo podía saciar mi sed. Lo mas que cazaba era osos y pumas eran mis favoritos los venados eran demasiado fáciles. Siempre odie cuando Jacob cazaba para mi me hacia sentir consentida y olgazan. Por eso cada vez que cazabamos juntos le decía que si cazaba para mi que no volviera a acompañarme.

Mi madre me miro se acerco y me beso en ambas mejillas. Bella no era muy expresiva con nadie excepto con Edward y conmigo:

-Como la pasaste, presiosa.

-Por lo que veo de maravilla-le dijo Edward leyendo mis pensanmientos-

-si mama la pase excelente, pero tengo hambre.-le dije-

-Si lo se por eso te prepare tu comida favorita: comida china.

Me rei y entre a la casa luego me dirigi al comedor en donde me esperaba la comida allí me sente mi madre se sento a mi lado y mi padre se quedo en pie leyendo mis pensamientos yo los deje al descubierto por que no tenia nada que esconder y continue comiendo. Cuando termine mire a mama y le dije:

-La comida estuvo riquizima grasias.

Ella me sonrio y dijo:

-De nada Nessie todo por verte feliz contenta y fuerte. Ya que mañana cumpliras tus cinco anos y tienes que estar fresca y radiante para mañana.

-Si lo se y que hicieron ustedes en mi ausencia,leer?

-No es de tu incunvencia Reneesme-se rio Bella-

Yo me rei por que yo sabia lo que habían hecho. Por que cuando Jacob me llevaba por un periodo largo de tiempo fuera de la casa solo para que mis padres pudieran tener un tiempo a solas. Los comprendía y se los merecían. Me fui al baño donde me di una rica ducha. Me puse mi pijama y luego me fui a mi habitación una habitación que a pesar de que era mas pequeña que la de mis padres tenia una cama matrimonial que era toda mia. Me tire en la cama y me enrolle en la sabana. En el momento que mi mente estuvo vasia de pensamientos comenze a pensar en Jacob. En sus fuertes brazos que siempre que me abrazaban no me querían soltar, en su fuerte latido que me reconfortaba cuando no tenia sueno, en su perfecta voz,en su hermosa sonrisa y su gran y hermoso cuerpo trate de no pensar mucho por que Edward andaba cerca.

Jacob era alguien importante en mi vida y eso no se podía evitar y mis padres no me lo podían prohibir.

Bella toco la puerta y le dije:

-Pasa,mama.

Ella paso y se sento en la cama. Luego dijo:

-Sabes una cosa,extraño cargarte en mis brazos es que has crecido tan rápido…..-me dijo-

-Mama, nunca olvides que tu y papa son parte importante en mi vida y que los amo.

-Siempre seras mi pequeña Reneesme,suena tonto pero asi será siempre.

-Hay mama,me vas a hacer llorar….-le dije sinceramente-

Siempre ame a mi madre desde que tuve conocimiento ella siempre me quizo y me defendió contra todos para poder tenerme ya que me habían contado que en un principio mis tios menos Rosalie y mi padre me detestaban por que pensaban que yo era totalmente un vampiro desquiziado que estaba matando a la pobre de mi madre humana. Aveses me sentia culpable por haber dejado a mi madre como la deje el dia de mi parto. Recuerdo exactamente como la deje. Llena de sangre extremadamente delgada y casi muerta. Nunca olvido como Jacob me miro la primera vez que me vio. Primero me miro con los ojos abiertos y luego me tendio una hermosa sonrisa llena de ternura y amor. También recuerdo con mucha claridad el dia que conoci a mi madre ya recién convertida en vampira y como Seth se metió en medio de una pequeña discusión que mi madre tenia con Jacob.

En estos cinco anos había hecho cosas que ningún humano puede. Desde muy pequeña aprendía con mucha facilidad, mi abuelo era mi maestro el me ensenaba todo lo que tenia que saber acerca del mundo humano y de los vampiros. Comenze a escribir y mis primeros escritos fueron:

-Mami,Te amo

-Papi te amo

-Jacob,te amo

Recordar esos momentos me daban mucha risa y mucho agradecimiento.

-Y papa?

-En la mansión areglando unas cosas para mañana y hablando con Jacob.

-Y no sabes que habla con Jacob?-le pregunte curiosa-

-No.

-Ok…

-Bueno Nes,me voy estare en la sala leyendo un poco de literatura ya sabes como es esto de ser vampiro tienes toda una eternidad para aprender.

-ok mama, Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches Reneesme y recuerda que te amo y lo eres todo para mi.

Beso mi mejilla y salió disparada a la sala. Cuando se fue yo me para y me fui al pequeño valcon que tenia mi habitación allí me quede pensando en todo lo que me había sucedido en cinco anos el tiempo había pasado rápido y pronto dejaría de crecer. Mis padres mis tios mis abuelos y en Jake sobre todo en el. Pronto nos iríamos de forks por lo de los humanos pero que pasaría con el? Se quedaría conmigo siempre? Se quedaría con la manada? Definitivamente algo había cambiado en torno a la relación que teníamos yo y Jacob no sabia si era la forma en como me miraba en incluso la forma en como me tocaba.

Capitulo 2

Toques Finales…

-Vamos Reneesme Cullen despierta!-decia Alice-

-Dejala dormir un poco mas Alice,tiene derecho es su cumpleaños-Dijeron Edward y Bella a la vez-

-No me importa he estado organizando esta fiesta desde que cumplió dos anos así que no me la va a arruinar.-decia Alice desidida a levantarme-

Abri mis ojos sin mas demora mire a Alice quien me sonrio con esa única sonrisa de ella y me dijo:

-Como durmió mi sobrina favorita? Felicidades Nessie.-me abrazo-

-Grasias Tia pero no crees que es demasiado temprano para despertarme?

-No Nessie tienes que comer y cazar.

La garganta comenzó a arderme y rápidamente me puse en pie fui a mi closet y me puse una camisa de mangas largas unos jeans junto con unas botas de montana me deje el cabello suelto cuando Sali del closet ya vestida dije:

-Y Jacob? No ira conmigo a cazar?

-No.-dijo Alice-

-Pero por que?-dije molesta-

-Tranquila Ness Jacob esta en manos de Alice ella lo esta preparando para la fiesta y no quiere que lo veas hasta esta noche-dijo Edward-

-Oh y para que una fiesta tia?

-Bueno Reneesme cuando una chica humana cumple sus 16 años se celebra una fiesta por que ya ha dejado de ser una niña para comenzar a convertirse en toda una mujer.

-Pero yo voy a cumplir cinco anos,titi.

-Pero? Acaso te ves como una chica de cinco anos? Si un humano te viera pensaría que tienes 16. Por favor Nessie no seas como tu madre que odiaba las fiestas de cumpleaños.

Mi madre comenzó a reir. Junto a mi padre.

-No Tia Alice no odio las fiestas sabes como adoro las fiestas y mas si las organizas tu.-le dije un poco mejor.- es solo que casi nunca cazo sola siempre lo hago con el.

-No cazaras sola Reneesme iras con nosotros-dijeron mis padres.

Eso me calmo por que nunca me gusto cazar sola. Pero por otro lado quería ver a Jake, abrazarlo decirle lo mucho que había pensado en el en estos días y mirarlo sabiendo que estaríamos bien. Pero para eso tendría que esperar a la noche, me consentre en la comida que estaba en el comedor que era huevos a la francesa junto con tostadas y jugo de naranja. Comi para luego fregar el plato y entonces irme con mis padre a cazar.

Fue algo rápido yo corri a gran velocidad como solo un vampiro lo sabia hacer. Me detuve en un punto del bosque y comenze a oir. Oia todo. El viento azotar los arboles los pajaros mis padres corriendo y entonces oi un corazon que bombeaba mucha sangre. Luego olfatee y deduci que era un puma. Corri hacia donde estaba y me acerque siguilozamente a mi presa quien al verme me tiro un rujido salvaje y amenazante. El puma comenzó a correr hacia mi cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de mi, di un salto en el aire para caer encima de su espalda hice que todo mi peso cayera sobre el. Automáticamente sus patas se doblaron y cayo al suelo y en ese momento busque la vena del cuello que era mi favorita por que allí era donde mas sangre circulaba y espete mis dientes. Me sentí llena y satisfecha en el momento en que la sangre entro en mi torente sanguíneo. La sangre para mi era como mi postre después de haver comido comida humana, era tan deliciosa y tan saciable para mi claro.

Mis padres estaban ahí mientras yo comia. Al parecer ellos ya estaban saciados por que cuando los mire cada uno tenia los ojos de un perfecto color dorado. Cuando termine Bella me dijo:

-Has aprendido bastante..

-Claro,mama y si me vieras como cazo a los osos.

-Quieres cazar uno?-dijo Edward-

-No grasias papa creo que ya estoy llena…

-Ok pero no me negaras una carrera hasta la mansión

-Esta bien papa.

-Bueno yo me voy a adelantar Alice me quiere ver para ver que me voy a poner esta noche.-dijo Bella-

Me heche a reir por que mi madre no tenia buen gusto por la moda y Alice siempre la tenia que supervisar para ver con que se vestia para ocaciones especiales. Yo en cambio amaba que Alice me vistiera para asi parecerle bonita a Jacob. Mi madre me sonrio beso a mi padre y se fue.

Cuando ella se fue Edward comenzó a reírse diciendo:

-Te voy a ganar?

-No estes tan seguro.-le dije burlonamente-

No perdimos mas tiempo y comenzamos a correr… mi padre era realmente rápido pero yo tenia que ganarle asi que brinque a un árbol para luego caer en suave movimiento al suelo y llegar en menos de dos minutos a la mansión.

Cuando llegue mi padre me esperaba con una sonrisa burlona.

-Te dije que te ganaría Reneesme.

-Tengo el mejor papa del mundo-dije abrazandolo-

- eso no tienes ni que decirlo tu lo sabes.

Pero entonces Alice tomo del brazo a Edward y le dijo:

-Vamos ve al areopuerto por Nahuel, Zafrina, Senna y Kachiri al areopuerto. No perdamos mas tiempo tengo que buscar tres vestido mas para esas tres vampiras.

-Alice tranquila, te veo un poco desesperada-le decía Edward en tono burlon-

Alice resoplo y me dijo:

-Ahora vete tu a la ducha y en 15 minutos quiero verte en la habitacion de Rosalie ok.

Asentí y Sali corriendo a la ducha. En el camino me tope con Emmeth. Quien me dio un abrazo levantándome en el aire y diciendo:

-Como esta la que tiene Alice al borde de la locura?

-Bien tio, emocionada con todo lo que están haciendo por mi.

-Felicidades hermosa espero que te disfrutes este cumpleaños y preparate para el regalo que te voy a dar.

El y Jasper eran mis tios favoritos por que ellos me ensenaron a combatir algo a lo que mi madre se oponía. Mi padre por otro lado tenia sus pro y sus contra pero al fin y al cabo sedio y estuve casi tres semanas en Isla Esme aprendiendo a combatir.

-Bueno Nessie nos vemos esta noche que Alice me tiene arreglando todo para tu fiesta.-dijo despidiéndose-

Yo subi al baño en donde me duche y me quite todo el olor a bosque me depile completa y me desenrede mi larga ondulada y chololatosa cabellera. La salir me puse una bata color marron y me enrolle el cabello en una toalla. Sali del baño y me dirigi a la habitacion de Rosalie una habitacion ordenada. De blancos muebles una cama matrimonial en la que estaba segura compartía con Emmenth un tocador de los anos 30 en el que me sente para esperar a Alice y a Rosalie quien me beso y me dijo:

-Felicidades mi niña.

-Grasias Tia..

Alice y Rosalie vestian al igual que yo una bata. Rosalie tenia rolos en su rubia cabellera y Alice unos pinches en lugares específicos como si se fuera hacer un permanente o algo asi.

-Hay Nessie vas a quedar hermosa ya veras como dejaremos a todos con la boca y en especial a Jacob.

Me heche a reir y entonces Alice saco del tocador una foto era mi madre pero en ese momento era Humana. Nunca había visto el álbum de bodas de mi madre por que ella odiaba las fotos. Verla humana me pareció extraño ya que no se parecía a la bella que me había criado en estos cinco anos. Definitivamente había heredado sus ojos color chocolate.

-Aquí esta tu madre el dia de su boda Rosalie y yo la vestimos y la arreglamos.

-Quedo hermosa-dije-

-Si grasias a nosotras dos-dijo Alice mirando a Rosalie quien comenzó a sacar todo el maquillaje. En el tocador había infinidad de productos de belleza. Tales como Base para la cara que las chicas humanas utilizaban para esconder sus inperfeciones,sombra para los ojos, deliniadores de muchos colores muchos lápices labiales. Si una mujer humana viera lo que yo estaba viendo hubiera jurado que todo era sueno. Pero no era asi por que mis tias habían vivido lo suficiente como para ahorrar dinero y darse todos estos lujos. Mi madre entro y esta tenia también una bata su cabello estaba suelto y apenas tenía maquillaje. Ella al igual que todos Cullen no lo necesitaba ya que eran vampiros y su belleza era inhumana pero ellas lo usaban para darle un poco de color a su pálida piel. Cuando me vio me sonrió luego miro a Alice y le dijo:

-Ya llegaron Tanya, Kate, Carmen y Eleazar los instale en donde me dijiste en la cabaña.

-Y tu y papa?

-Tranquila Nessie nosotros estaremos aquí velando que todo salga bien y preparándonos para esta que será tu noche. Además la tia Carmen está loca por verte.

Eso lo sabía por que hace un ano no voy a Alaska a visitarlos-pense-

Bella se sentó a mi lado y mientras Alice me maquillaba Rosalie peinaba a mi mama con una rapidez que ni la mejor estilista podía ir a la velocidad que iba mi tia. Cuando termino yo la mire había quedado hermosa. Mi tía le había hecho algo muy sencillo pero que en una vampira se veía hermoso el cabello de mi madre estaba planchado hasta la mitad para acabar en unas perfectas ondas. Alice termino conmigo y rápidamente se fue a maquillar a mi madre Rosalie se puso a mi lado y me dijo:

-Que quieres que te haga?

-Tía hazme lo que tu consideres que va conmigo.

Ella me sonrio y comenzó. Sus manos en mi cabello eran suaves y sutiles como las de Bella y como las de Jacob. Ella estaba muy bien consentrada mientras me peinaba. Me puse a pensar en todos mis nuevos amigos en Nahuel aquel semi vampiro que aclaro toda mi situación con los vulturis el y yo después de Los vulturis comenzamos a conocernos. el debes en cambio iba de visita a la casa cosa que a Jacob no le agradaba. Zafrina con la que hablaba mucho por teléfono y la que iba a entretenerme a Isla Esme con su extraño y peculiar don y en el clan Denali en aquella familia que al igual que la mia respetaban la vida humana. De los cuatro Carmen era mi favorita ella desde la primera vez que me vio supo que yo no era mala al contrario ella me recibió con los brazos bien abiertos.

-Mama Tía y Benjammin vendrán?

-No lo se Nessie recuerda que Amun no le agrada que este lejos de el,pero de cualquier modo le mandamos una invitación por si acaso.

-Nessie deja de preguntar quienes vendrán! Yo invite a todos los clanes que vinieron de tetisgo cuando los Vulturis quisieron atacarnos solo puedo decirte que vendrán las personas mas importantes en tu vida.-dijo Alice-

Entonces Alice me cubrió los ojos y me puso en pie me hico caminar hasta un gran espejo. Cuando por fin me destapo lo ojos lo que vi en el era una Reneesme totalmente diferente…

Capitulo 3

Radiante

No podía creer que esa era yo la que estaba en el espejo. Mis tías habían hecho un excelente trabajo. Mi maquillaje iba á tono con mi piel. No parecía una payasa porque ellas supieron equilibrar los colores para verme muy natural pero a la vez hermosa y lo habían logrado. Mi cabello me sorprendió aun mas,nunca pensé que Rosalie fuera tan buena estilista supo peinar mi larga y ondulada cabellera. Mi tía me peino al estilo rapunsel,tenia el cabello semi recogido de lado donde el pelo me caia en cascada de risos por un hombro, tenia flores por todo el cabello y tenia flecos que enmarcaban mi rostro

-Y..Qué te parece?-dijo Alice-

-Esto es más de lo que esperaba….gracias-le dije abrazándola-

-Y el cabello, sí no te gusta podemos cambiar de estilo…-dijo Rosalie-

-No, tití, es perfecto me encanta-le dije besando sus mejillas-

Ellas se fueron y cuando me quede sola segui mirándome en el espejo diciendo:

-Espero que le guste a Jacob…

No sabía porque me estaba sucediendo esto nunca me había sucedido quererle lucir tan bien a Jake. Porque me interesaba tanto lo que Jacob pensaba de mi apariencia.-pense-

Entonces mi madre entro y en sus manos tenia el vestido. Mi madre vestia con un traje color chocolate claro. Era pegado hasta el muslo tenia unos tacones altos color negros. Conocía a mi madre y sabia que ella odiaba los tacones ya que caminaba torpemente algo raro en un vampiro. Pero ella era especial y desde que renació como vampira siempre tuvo y conservo parte de su humanidad. Ella me miro y yo le dije:

-No te preocupes mama yo te sostendré para que no te caigas en las escaleras.

-Grasias Nessie eso seria lo mejor por que si no hare el ridículo-dijo Bella entre risas- bueno pero ahora vamos a ponerte el vestido que lo mando a hacer Alice a tu medida y dejándose llevar por tus gustos.

Le sonreí para que mi madre me dedicara una sonrisa y ponerme mi vestido.

Al mirarme en el espejo ya lista comenze a sentirme nerviosa mi madre noto mis latidos y me dijo:

-Tranquila Reneesme, entiendo lo que sientes yo sentí lo mismo pero mucho peor en mi boda pensaba que me iba a desmayar pero Charlie me supo sostener pero cuando vi a tu padre en el altar todos esos nervios se fueron y solo quería soltar a Charlie y salir corriendo para estar con el. Por que lo amaba y lo amo y siempre lo amare.

-Grasias mama me haces sentir mucho mejor. –le dije-

Mi vestido era color crema claro. En el busto era drapado y pegado hasta la era corto hasta mitad de muslo y por atrás era largo hasta el suelo.

-Donde será la fiesta?

-Bueno tengo entendido que será en la terraza de la casa. Pero yo te bajare y abajo en la sala estarán esperándote Alice y Rosalie y Jacob.

-Jacob será el primero que me vera?-dije emocionada y en ese instantes unos nervios recorrieron todo mi cuerpo-

-Si y tu padre tambien.

Emocionada le sonreí. Entonces mi madre me tomo del brazo y me dijo:

-Esta es tu noche amo Reneesme.

-Yo tambien te amo mama-le dije riéndome realmente emocionada-

Entonces salimos del cuarto y cuando estuve en la escalera mire a todos los que estaban allí. Alice vestia un vestido parecido al de mi madre pero el de ella era pegado hasta la mitad de la cintura y luego era todo tela suelta como un tutu de bailarina. Tenia el cabello muy bien peinado y me sonreía de oreja a oreja. A su lado estaba Rosalie quien vestia un vestido de estraple pegado hasta la mitad del muslo del mismo color de mi madre y el de Alice. Su cabello estaba suelto en unos risos en perfecto estado. Mi padre me esperaba en el barandal de la escalera el vestia una camisa de vestir color negra y unos pantalones de mezclilla junto con zapatos de vestir. El me miraba con una sonrisa chistosa y le dijo a mama:

-Te ves hermosa.

Bella bajo la mirada luego me miro y yo le sonreí por que cuando papa le decía esas cosas ella siempre ponía cara de vergüenza. Cuando terminamos de bajar las escaleras Edward me abrazo y me dijo:

-estas presiosa Reneesme feliz cumpleaños.

-Grasias papa y tu y mama se ven bonitos y tu te vez elegante.-le dije-

-Bueno déjenme ver a mi Nessie.-dijo una voz que reconocería en cualquier parte valla a donde valla-

Cuando levante la mirada lo vi. Se veía realmente presioso al igual que yo estaba totalmente diferente parecía todo un vampiro estaba recortado depilado y vestia elegante. Al verme el me sonrio y sus ojos me miraron diferente, osea no era la típica mirada que me tiraba mi mejor amigo. El vestia una camisa color crema un chaleco negro y unos pantalones de mezclilla junto con unos zapatos de vestir. No era normal ver a Jacob asi vestido era como ver a un príncipe que me venia a buscar. Un extraño cosquilleo recorrió todo mi cuerpo comenzando desde mi columna veltebrar hasta la punta de mis pies haciendo que todo mi cuerpo temblara y que unas mariposas se alojaran en mi estomago. Esto tenia que parar que diablos me estaba pasando con Jacob? Que era lo que estaba sintiendo?

Mi mejor amigo me sonrio y tomo mi brazo diciéndome:

-Te ves…Hermosa-entonando la palabra- en verdad. Alice hico un excelente trabajo.

-Jacob….no se que decirte estas…-dije a media voz realmente impresionada con lo que veía-

-bonito.-me dijo sonriéndome chistosamente-

-No Jake..estas hermoso….-dije bajando la mirada realmente avergonzada me di cuenta que tambien había cambiado la forma en como reaccionaba mi cuerpo el cual en ese momento comenzo a temblar otra vez Jacob estaba logrando dejarme sin palabras.-

El me sonrio y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Pude oir la risita chistosa de Alice,el suspiro de Bella ,el resoplido de Edward y el suave golpe que Bella le metió a Edward en el pecho para que se callara.

-Estaras conmigo esta noche?

-Claro que si por que toda chica que cumple 16 anos necesita una pareja y esa pareja sere yo.

Emocionada lo abraze. Al parecer eso lo agarro fuera de base por que se trinco pero luego sus brazos se aferaron a mi cintura y me pegaron a el con mucha delicadeza.

-Bueno Reneesme no perdamos mas tiempo que la fiesta va comenzar-dijo Alice interrumpiendo nuestro abrazo-

Entonces mis padres se fueron a toda prisa junto a Alice y Rosalie. Y entonces nos quedamos Jake y yo. El no dejaba de mirarme de una manera totalmente diferente a la que siempre estaba acostumbrado a mirarme,esta vez baje la cabeza y me rei para mis adentro totalmente sonrojada.

-Si quieres salir corriendo por que estamos a tiempo de huir….- me insito en forma divertido-

-Huirias conmigo?-le pregunte curiosa-

El me miro fijamente a los ojos los cuales tenían un brillo extraño o especial y seriamente me respondió:

-Claro Nessie hasta el fin del mundo.

-Estaras conmigo donde quiera que valla…-dije a media voz-

-Claro Reneesme como vas a pensar que me quedare lejos de ti eso…se…me hace.. realmente…imposible.-dijo volviendo a bajar la mirada-

Emocionada y a punto de llorar lo abraze. Sus fuertes y calientes brazos rodearon mi cintura esta vez lo mira a los ojos y pude sentir su aliento cerca del mio pero entonces oi a Alice decir:

-Y con ustedes Reneesme Carlie Cullen.

Entonces Jacob me solto rápidamente me tomo mi mano. Puso la frente el alto y yo comenze areir.

-Jacob que te habrá dicho Alice…..-dije en tono burlon-

-Me dio clases de postura y de caminar. Para no hacer el ridículo. Todo lo hice por ti para complacerte…

Mi corazon latio frenéticamente…

-Tu no eres ridículo tu solo eres Jake..Mi Jacob.-le dije sobando con mucha delicadeza su mejilla su cuerpo ardia al contacto del mio su mirada estaba gacha para luego encontrarse con la mia que diablos estoy sintiendo por ti-pense-

El beso mi mejilla y comenzamos a caminar… cuando cruzamos el umbral todo el mundo comenzo a aplaudir. La decoración estaba hermosa el tema era las orquidias habían orquidias en el techo en las mesas el diseño era unas plantas que rodeaban a una orquidia. Las mesas eran de un color roble claro. Al frente había una silla y al parecer ahí seria donde me sentaría yo. Mire a todos los invitados y me sorprendió ver a Tía y Benjamin quien me sonrio al verme. Vi a Emely y a Sam con el pequeño Mick quien en dos meses cumpliría mi edad,Emely y Sam tuvieron a el pequeño Mick meses después del ataque de los Vulturis. Seth estaba al lado de una chica de piel blanca cabello rubio rojizo, ojos color canela y llena de pecas. Jake me conto que el trato de imprimarse de ella. Eso me pareció una locura por que ella no era para Jacob. Nunguna mujer era para el ninguna lo merecía por lo menos en lo que a mi se refería ninguna mujer pasaría la prueba ,ninguna podría quererlo como el se merecía. Se llamaba Lizzie y Seth fue el que termino imprimado de ella.

El clan Irlandes estaba y mi segunda familia Los Denalis . Carmen me dijo:

-Estas hermosa Reneesme.

-Grasias-le dije sonriéndole. Entonces Jacob sin dejar de mirarme me llevo a la silla en donde me sente entonces Edward agarro un micrófono y comenzo a decir:

-Hoy es un Dia muy especial y quiero agradecer la presencia de todos en esta noche Quiero comenzar por decir que nunca pensé que tendría una hija,Bella tampoco se lo imagino recuerdo que en cuanto Bella supo de su embarazo la defendió con unas y dientes para tenerla la amo y la amado desde en el momento que supo de su existencia. En el momento que lei sus pensamientos en el vientre de mi esposa supe que era un ser puro y lleno de amor. Pero lo mas que me conmovió fue cuando la mire por primera vez. Sus ojos emanaban mucha vida y sus pequeñas mejillas estaban llenas de brillo, Reneesme siempre fue una niña muy curiosa y divertida callada pero lograba comunicarse por su peculiar don. Fue una niña muy apegada a nosotros y su lobo Jacob. La amo y siempre la amare es mi hija y mi orgullo. Por eso Reneesme-y me miro- quiero que te disfrutez esta noche por que esto es para ti. Te amo y espero que siempre seas feliz.

Ese discurso me hico derramar una lagrima que me seque suavemente para que no se me regara el maquillaje. Me puse en pie fui a donde mi padre el cual abraze y le dije:

-Hay,papa no tengo palabras…

Mi padre comenzo a reir. La música comenzo a sonar y entonces sin darme cuenta la música comenzo a sonar y mi padre me llevo al medio de la pista y me dijo:

-Solo dejate llevar por la música…

-Esta bien-le dije en tono divertido-

Entonces comenzamos a bailar como padre e hija. Mientras el me llevaba me decía:

-Bailas mejor de lo que esperaba…

-Aprendi con la mejor-dije mirando a Alice quien me dedico una divertida sonrisa-

Entonces Emmenth se acerco diciendo:

-Vamos Edward dejame bailar con mi sobrina.

Edward comenzo areir y me paso suavemente a los grandes brazos de Emmenth. El solo se reia y me decía:

-Mira como Jacob te mira…

Mire a Jacob quien no me quitaba los ojos y me dedicaba una hermosa sonrisa.

-Ya lo vi-le dije-

-Sabes lo que sientes por el?

Esa pregunta me cojio fuera de base. Baje la mirada y le respondi:

-No se por que..estoy sintiendo cosas que creo que están mal.-Emmeth en respuesta continuo la conversación:

-Te mira como miro a Rosalie.

-Y como la miras?-dije siguiéndole la corriente-

-Bueno cuando yo miro a mi rubia la miro y le hago sentir que es la mujer mas hermosa del mundo que es mi mujer y que nunca habrá otra que la suplante.

Mire a Rosalie quien miro a Emmenth y le dijo:

-Te amo.

Entonces mire a Edward quien miro a Emmenth disgustado. No entendí esa mirada solo sabia en el momento que mire a Jacob y a Edward entendí lo que me quizo decir Emmeth…

Capitulo 4

Querer…

Entonces sutilmente me movi a los brazos de Jasper quien me dijo:

-Estas presiosa Reneesme

-Grasias tio Jasper…

-Escuche lo que Emmenth te dijo y quiero decirte que ahora que vas a convertirte en toda una mujer tienes que saber defender lo que quieres a costa de lo que sea. Ahora todas las desiciones que tomes tendrán consecuencias tanto como buenas como malas. No te preocupes por tu padre ya lo calme-y se rio-el punto es que debes aprender que cuando se ama a alguien de verdad luchas por esa persona hasta el final.

Entonces suavemente me pase a los brazos de Nahuel. Quien me sonrio y me dijo:

-Ya estas grandes recuerdo que la ultima vez que te vi parecías una niña de ocho anos pero mirate estas hermosa.

-Grasias y tu siges tan sinpatico como siempre.-le dije divertida-

-Y como te va con Jacob ya son novios?-y comenzo a reir-

-Nahuel!?

Al parecer todos en esta familia querían meterme a Jacob por los ojos. Primero Alice luego Bella luego Emmenth luego jasper y ahora Nahuel. Que era esto mi fiesta o una cita con Jacob? No lo negaría el me estaba empezando a gustar de una forma que no era de amistad pero que pensaba el de mi?

En la vida de Jacob yo era como su hermana,su mejor amiga alguien a la que el le confiaría la vida. El nunca me dio a demostrar que yo podría ser su novia .La realidad del caso era que Eso me entristecía y me sorprendia por que algo muy adentro de mi quería que el me viera con ojos de mujer y no como su hermana.

-Perdon si dije algo fuera de lugar-se disculpo-

-No tranquilo Nahuel no estoy molesta solo me quede pensando.. pero hablame de ti.

-Bueno Brasil sigue igual que siempre. Mis hermanas están bien y yo me he estado divirtiendo incluso entre a la escuela.-me dijo emocionado-

-Eso es excelente.-le dije-

Seguimos bailando hasta que se acabo la música. Entonces cuando unos brazos calientes fuertes y suaves me atraparon super que era Jacob quie me dijo:

-Estas radiante Reneesme..

-Grasias Jake, contaba las horas para bailar contigo…

-Pues disfruitame por que yo sere el últimos con quien bailaras después de esto comenzara la fiesta como tal.

Lo que le dije a continuación fue algo totalmente fuera de mi ser se me salió sin haberme dado cuenta.

-Jake…tu me quieres…

El me miro pensativo.

-Reneesme,pero que pregunta es esa! Sabes que yo te quiero y te querre siempre eso nunca lo dudes.-me sobo la mejilla-

Entonces puse mi cara en su pecho y deje que el me manejara en esta ultima piesa. Me deje llevar por los latidos de su corazon quienes me calmaron hasta que la música termino no quería que esto acabara me sentía tan comoda en su pecho pero entonces el me tomo del brazo y me llevo a donde Bella quien me dijo:

-Estas cansada?

-No mama solo que estos tacones me están matando.-le dije mintiéndole por que lo que realmente me pasaba era que hoy comenzaba a darme cuenta de lo que sentía por Jacob-

-Pues saluda a todos y luego te sientas que yo me encargo de que te pongas unas sandalias.

Asentí y entonces Jacob me solto con suavidad para luego mirar con gesto de dolor a mi padre quien le dijo:

-Tenemos que hablar…

-Claro Edward pero no aquí no quiero preocuparla.-le dijo Jacob a mi padre-

Mi madre miro a Edward con cara desafiante, luego me arrastro a mi hasta donde estaban mis abuelos. Carlile me abrazo y me dijo:

-Felicidades

-Grasias abuelo la ropa elegante te hace ver joven-le dije burlonamente-

Mi abuelo comenzo a reir y sobo mi mejilla luego Esme me abrazo y me dijo:

-Quieres comer algo?

-No abuela pero si me das algo de beber seria estupendo.-le dije-

Entonces mi abuela me trajo un poco de soda la cual me bebi hasta dejar el vaso vacio. Luego Carmen me abrazo y me dijo:

-Felicidades Nessie.

-Grasias Tía Carmen sigues tan hermosa como siempre..

Todos los invitados comenzaron a felicitarme. Después que el clan Denali vinieron Tía y Benjamin quienes elogiaron mi vestido y lo hermosa que había quedado la fiesta. Luego vinieron el Clan Irlandes quienes me felicitaron. Luego vinieron mis amigas brasileñas Zafrina,Senna y Kachiri quienes no dejaban de decir que parecía una Diosa amazónica. Senna le dijo a Alice que le hiciera un vestido parecido al mio por que si no nunca volveria a ver el mio. Yo comenze a reir luego apareció Jacob me tomo del brazo y me llevo a la silla donde me ayudo a quitarme los tacones y me puso unas sandalias.

-Que hablaron tu y papa?-le dije interesada-

-Nada importante Nessie tranquila…

-No Jacob,dime que estaban hablando.-le dije desidida-

El sobo mi mejilla me dijo tranquilamente:

-Hagamos un trato mañana te llevare a La Push y allí frente al mar te explicare todo lo que necesitas saber, pero ahora tranquila que ya vienen los regalos y soy el primero que te dare el mio.- Entonce saco un coyar de oro tenia forma de corazon pero era solo una mitad esta tenia su nombre grabado en letras cursiva. Lo mire impresionada el me sonrio se dasabrocho un poco la camisa y saco la otra mitad de aquel corazon qu contenía mi nombre. El tenia la otra mitad y yo tendría la otra que diría Jacob.

-Grasias,Jake esto significa mucho para mi. Ven pónmelo.-lo incité-

El sonrio y se fue detrás de mi y me puso el coyar. Sentir su aliento tan cerca de mi cuello hico que mi corazon latiera de una manera diferente. Comenze a sentir mucho calor y unas cosas raras en el estomago. Cuando me abrocho el coyar hico algo que nunca había hecho que hico que mi padre soltara un pequeño rujido de furia. Jacob beso mi cuello de una forma que me hico sentir que caería al suelo. Fue un beso suave pero lleno de anhelo?

Luego me miro y comenzo a reir diciendo en tono ironico:

-Creo que Edward se enfado conmigo…

-no me importa Jacob gracias. Esto significa mucho para mi.

Entonces apareció Emmeth quien me puso en las manos la llave de un auto y me dijo:

-Las llaves de tu nuevo auto Nessie un deportivo color negro. Este regalo es de parte de tus abuelos Jasper y yo.

Con lo ojos abiertos y emocionada lo abraze. Por fin tendría mi propio auto. Luego Rosalie me dio su regalo y me dijo:

-Tienes que escoger bien a quien te vas a llevar.

Y en su mano me puso dos boletos de avión para ir a Isla Esme. Pero por que Rosalie puso dos boletos en ves de tres uno para mi y otro para mis padres? Hace mucho que no visitaba Isla Esme por eso lo consideraba un excelente regalo. La abraze y le dije:

-Grasias Titi.

-De nada mi niña pero ya sabes elige bien a quien te llevaras.

Esme me regalo un vestido hecho a su medida colos verde árbol el cual me encanto Alice me regalo dos mil dólares para que renovara mi closet. Cosa que haría mañana mismo después de ir a ver a Jacob. Carmen Taya y Kate me regalaron unas pulceras de plata. Benjamin y Tía me regalaron unos aretes de oro. Maggie,Siobah y Liam me regalaron una cámara digital profesional. Zafrina Senna y Nahuel me regalaron un árbol en minuatura.

En ese momento mi madre se pozo a mi lado y Jacob me tapo de frente su piel ardia y su corazon latia desenfrenadamente y Edward se pozo a mi lado izquierdo.

-Que ocurre Jacob?

Jacob no me respondió podía oir sus latidos fuertes y pude sentir coraje mucho coraje. Alice tomo de la mano a Jasper quien se pozo un paso al frente de nosotros. Y Rosalie tomaba la mano de Emmeth mirando un punto fijo al que no lo lograba detectar.

-Mama? Papa? Que pasa?

Mis padres no me respondieron. Mire a toda mi familia quienes estaba atentos y muy desafiante a lo que se acercaba. Entonces mis invitados sedieron el paso a una vampira con la que me había topado solo una vez en aquel enfrentamiento de tantos anos. Una vampira de piel blanca de baja estatura rubia y de ojos intensamente rojos. Yo conocía a esa vampira y mis padres también era Jane aquella vampira que era famosa por su don torturador. Vestía de negro como toda la guardia Vulturi.

-Por que tanto alboroto si solo soy yo.-dijo con voz maliciosa-

-Que te trae por aquí Jane no recuerdo a ver mandado una invitación a Aro.-dijo Alice sarcasticamente-

-Vine a darle un regalo que le mando Aro a Reneesme. Créeme yo más que nadie no deseo estar aquí pero ordenes son ordenes.-dijo sacando de su bolsillo un estuche.

Edward se acerco y Jane levanto un dedo diciendo:

-No Edward quiero que sea ella la que reciba su regalo.

-No-grito Bella-

-Mama tranquila ella solo me dará un regalo-le dije con voz tranquila. Pero un poco nerviosa.

Jacob no me dejaba salir. Entonces me escabullí y él me tomo del brazo el cual ardía.

-Jake tranquilo, por favor ella no me hará nada….

-Nessie por favor…

-Jake…

El me soltó pero me siguió hasta que estuve lo bastante cerca de Jane mientras caminaba mi madre activo su escudo cubriéndome a mi y a toda mi familia. Jane me dedico una seca sonrisa y me entrego el estuche con una carta.

-Aro te manda sus mas grandes felicitaciones al gran fenómeno. Que tienes por hija-le dijo a Edward-

Jacob soltó un rugido y corrió hacia ella entonces Emmenth Jasper y Eleazar lo aguantaron.

-Maldita chupasangre Nessie no es ningún fenómeno.-le grito Jacob-

Me sonroje por la acción de Jacob al tiempo que Jane intentaba torturar a Jacob pero no podía mi madre lo estaba protegiendo.

-No Jane a Jake jamás..-le dijo mi madre con una sonrisa sarcástica y tono desafiante. Yo la mire molesta. Con que ibas a torturar a mi lobo maldita perra!-pense- Edward me miro sorprendido y me sonrio chistosamente-

-Gracias dile a Aro que pronto le hare una visita para que me vea puesto su regalo. Y una cosa más entre tú y yo, si no fuera porque eres tan peligrosa como todos hablan te haría cenizas porque yo seré fenómeno pero tu eres el ser mas despreciable que existe en esta tierra.-dije-

- no sabes con quien te metes tonta niña estúpida.

-Mira quien habla la perra que solo se sabe defender con un estúpido don.-le dije en tono sarcástico- si llegas a tocar a Jacob o al alquien de mi familia yo sere la que te torture toda la eternidad-

Todos me miraron sorprendidos por lo que acababa de decir. Bella se acerco a mi y me tomo del brazo haciéndome retroceder detrás de ella al tiempo que Edward se posaba a su lado con mucha cautela.

-Aro no estará contento con lo que acabas de hacer..-dijo ella despidiéndose-

Se dio media vuelta y se fue. Bella me miro y me dijo:

-Hija tienes que tener mucho cuidado con Jane…

-Mama ella me llamo fenómeno yo solo me defendi.

Entonces abrí el estuche que contenía un coyar de oro solido en forma de una gota que tenía muchas piedras preciosas. Me quede boquiabierta y abri la carta que decía:

"Hola Pequeña Reneesme espero que estés disfrutando tu fiesta y espero que te guste mi regalo lo escogí pensando en ti diferente y único en verdad"

-Aro"

Cerré la nota sonriendo irónicamente. Mi madre solto un resoplido. Yo camine hacia Jacob entonces mi padre me detuvo.

-Reneesme sabes cómo es cuando siente ira.

No me importo lo que mi padre me dijo camine hacia el puse mis manos en su cara y le dije:

-Jacob, sé que ahí está mi Jake por favor cálmate yo estoy bien. Sienteme, tocame, mírame estoy aquí. Sigo bien.

Entonces sus latidos comenzaron a calmarse y su temperatura bajo al grado normal. El me miro y me abrazo diciéndome:

-Por un momento pensé que esa maldita de torturaría.

-Ya, mi Jake pero no lo hico.-le dije sobando su cabello.

Entonces Esme entro con el pastel un pastel de tres pisos por la poca cantidad de humanos que allí había. Tenia en letras grandes: "FELIZ CUMPLEANOS RENEESME" y dijo:

-Bueno ahora vamos a cantarle cumpleaños.

Todos me rodearon y Alice encendio las velas y comenzaron a cantar…

Despues de eso todos se despidieron y cada uno se fue a sus respectivos hogares. Alice logro limpiar la terraza en 5 minutos. Mis padres me dijeron mirando a todos lados:

-Estaremos en la casa no llegues tarde.

-Esta bien.-dije-

Ellos se fueron Jacob se quito la chaqueta y se doblo las mangas de la camisa la cual se puso por fuera. Yo subi a la habitacion de Alice y me quite el vestido el cual ella se encargo de guardarlo. Me solto el cabello y me lo peino. Luego me vesti me puse un vestido semi corto y unas sandalias. Mire a Alice y le dije:

-Grasias por la fiesta quedo excelente.

-Segura?

La abraze y bese su mejilla y le dije:

-Claro Tía la fiesta quedo como tú, espectacular.

Ella me sonrio y yo baje a la sala Jacob me esperaba en el sofá. Allí me acurruque en su pecho. A escuchar el fuerte latido de su corazon.

-Que hora es?

-Bueno Ness la fiesta comenzo a las once treinta deben ser como las cuatro de la madrugada.

-Que rápido paso el tiempo yo pensé que solo habían trascurrido dos horas.

-Pues ya ves que no…

-Jacob..te gusto la fiesta.

-Si ati te gusto a mi igual.

-No enserio dime….-le aclare-

-Quieres mi sinceridad si me gusto y lo mas que me gusto fue verte feliz bueno como siempre la rubia chupasangre la daño pero en lo demás la fiesta estuvo genial. Ademas lo mas que complació fuer a ver sido tu pareja en esta noche…

-Te confieso que eso de ser mi pareja no tiene que cambiar.-le dije coquetamente-

El me miro con los ojos abiertos y me acurruco mas a su cuerpo. Fue tan cerca el acercamiento que solo estaba a un paso de besarlo nuestros cuerpos exigían a toda costa que nos besaramos me pare encima del el sobe con suavidad su cabello el puso los ojos en blanco luego me sonrio yo me fui acercando poco a poco a sus labios decidida a besarlo pero entonces Alice me interumpio diciendo:

-Reneesme ya es hora de que te vallas a dormir.

-Lo siento ya voy-le dije avergonzada ella me miro me guino el ojo pero luego me miro un poco preocupada-

Nos pusimos en pie, Jacob me llevo a la cabaña estuvo pegado a mi para mantenerme caliente en todo el camino. Edward abrió la puerta y disgustado miro a Jacob para luego mirarme a mí Jacob me abrazo y me dijo:

-No quieres que me quede por si Edward te regana?

-No Jacob vete yo te veo mañana…te quiero-le dije dándole un beso en la mejilla. Jake miro a Edward disculpándose y se fue. Yo sabia por que mi papa estaba de ese humor, pero solo baje la mirada y segui a mi habitacion…

Capitulo 5

Aclaraciones

En mi habitacion me quite el vestido y me puse una pijama. Que haría mi padre? Sabia por que estaba enfadado por desgracia en mi mente solo pensaba en Jacob asi que para el fue fácil averguar lo que sucedió en aquel sofá, Fui al baño en donde me quite todo el maquillaje cuando Sali mi padre me esperaba sentado en mi cama. Se veía molesto y yo sabia por que. Mi padre era un excelente leector de mentes y podía ver la mente de alguien como si viera una película. Yo me sente y le dije:

-Que pasa papa?-comenze-

-Reneesme…tu sabes lo que pasa…

-Papa si me explicas tu molestia podremos hablar y resolverlo.-lo incite-

-Jacob intento besarte…

-Papa no lo culpes por eso además la que tiro el comentario de la pareja fui yo no el. Y si yo quiero a Jacob eso a ti no debe molestar.

-Reneesme es que solo eres una niña….

-Papa ya deje de ser una niña y tienes que acimilar que pronto me enamorare y querre casarme y tener hijos….

-Pero no ahora,apenas estas empezando a vivir. Yo solo quiero que disfrutez un poco mas pero sola…

Molesta le grite:

-Te aclaro desde ahora, Jacob nunca saldrá de mi vida. Yo no se que ocurrió en el pasado con ustedes pero he notado que no lo soportas que solo lo aceptas por mi.

Mi padre molesto dijo algo que me hico abrir los ojos y entender muchas cosas.

-Quieres saber por que nunca lo tolere. Por que el estuvo enamorado de tu madre. Por mucho tiempo…

-QUE!?

En ese momento mi madre entro yo la mire con cara de desepcion. Por que me había ocultado algo tan importante como eso, lo mas decepcionante era que yo comenzaba a sentir algo por Jake….

-Ness eso fue hace mucho tiempo atrás Jacob nunca me quizo como te quiere a ti.-dijo Bella-

-Pero ahora eso me hace dudar…Jacob no me quiere como quisiera que me quiera…

-Reneesme ven aca yo te explicare lo que sucede.-me dijo mi madre-

-FUERA DE MI HABITACION NO LOS QUIERO VER A NINGUNO DE LOS DOS!-grite-

-Lo siento Reneesme es solo que no queremos perderte….-se disculpo Edward-

-Creo que es demasiado tarde para eso-les dije-

Ellos se fueron y yo me quede sola. Comenze a llorar, por que nunca pensé que Jacob mi Jake el que me decía tantas cosas bonitas. Ahora no sabia si todo eso se lo decía a mi madre, por primera vez en mi vida odie mi cumpleaños. Queria respuestas asi que me puse en pie me puse unos jeans unas botas y una camisa de mangas largas. Abri la ventana y comenze a correr hacia la reserva. Cuando estuve lejos sentí a mi padre quien me decía:

-A donde vas Reneesme….

-A buscar respuestas…..

El se detuvo y yo segui corriendo por todo el bosque hasta que vi la pequeña casa color roja. Jacob salió de ella y me vio corrió hacia mi diciéndome:

-Que haces a estas horas de la noche fuera de tu casa…..

Yo rompi a llorar diciendo:

-Como es que estuviste enamorado de mi madre….

Jacob puso los ojos en blanco y bajo la mirada.

-¿Reneesme que te dijo Edward?

-Que estuviste enamorado de mi madre y por eso el nunca te tolero.

-Vamos a caminar…

-NO QUIERO CAMINAR! JACOB BLACK QUIERO RESPUESTAS Y LAS QUIERO AHORA…

El me tomo del brazo y me levanto en el aire.

-BAJAME JACOB!

-NO Lo hare hasta que te calmes y escuches…

Me quede callada el comenzo a caminar y me llevo a la playa donde me sento. Yo no lo mire a los ojos, comenze a mirar las olas. El tapo mi vista y comenzo:

-Te voy a explicar. Yo conoci a tu madre desde muy pequeño pero la volvi a ver cuando tenia 17 anos y me empezó a gustar pero ella nunca me acepto por que amaba a tu padre. Pero tu padre la abandono durante casi un ano y entonces yo la sane y termine enamorado de ella. Pero ella se confundió y termino amándome a mí y a tu padre. Yo la bese pero no fue el beso que yo estaba esperando. Ella decidió que era Edward su felicidad me aclaro que yo solo fui un amigo en su vida. Me enfureci en el dia que llego la invitación a su boda pero asisti, casi mato a Edward cuando supe que haría el amor con tu madre siendo humana. Pero yo no sabia lo que era amar verdaderamente hasta que te mire a los ojos….

-A que quieres llegar con todo esto….-le dije-

-A que Yo nunca ame a Bella como yo te Amo a ti. Yo estoy imprimado de ti Reneesme y eso a tu padre se olvido decírtelo.

-Como que imprimado?

-En mi especie cuando un lobo se imprima de una mujer es por que ella es la elegida osea ella es el amor se su vida y ella tiene la capacidad de pasar el gen lobo a la siguiente generación. Yo me imprime de ti desde que eras una bebe pero no te ame como te amo ahora. Mi amor fue evolucionando mientras crecías.

Eso fue como si mis ojos vieran la luz otra vez. Ahora lo entendía todo, todo estaba totalmente sincronizado. El rechazo constante de mi madre, lo que mi padre decía de la extraña conecion que tenia mi madre con el. Esa extraña conexión era yo siempre fui yo. Era cierto el nunca amo a mi madre como me ama a mi yo soy la elegida soy su chica. Me le tire encima lo que hico que yo estuviera encima de el y le dije:

-Quiere decir que no te vas a enamorar de otra?

Jacob me sonrio y me dijo:

-No Nessie tu eres mia.-me dijo rodeando mis brazos

-Pero como me amas ahora?

-Pero como tu me quieres?-me pregunto?

Yo me heche el cabello detrás de la oreja sobe su mejilla y suavemente toque sus labios con los mios. Jacob me pego mas a el , movio sus labios y asi fue como comenzo el frenesí de mi primer beso.

Fue el mejor primer beso de mi vida. Jacob movio sus brazos tan sabiamente por mi sintura, su boca fue tan dulce en la mia y pude oler su sangre una sangre exquicita que me hacia arder la garganta. Era como sentir el sol mañanero penetrar mi piel calientito pero fresco y dulce. Cuando terminamos el me miro curioso.

-Jacob Black ahora sabes lo que en realidad siento por ti.

-Te amo,Reneesme Cullen.

Me sonroje y le dije:

-Tengo sueno, pero no quiero llegar a mi casa todavía….

El comenzo a reir salió disparado a su casa y regreso con dos frisas. Una la puso la puso en el suelo como un matre y me dijo:

-Te gustaría pasar la mañana a mi lado dormida?

-Si-le dije sin demora-

Me acoste y el se acosto a mi lado y me cubrió con la otra frisa. Yo me acurruque en su pecho y el dijo:

-Siempre fui feliz contigo pero este dia será recordado en mi memoria por el resto de mi existencia.

-Jacob, besame.-le dije-

El se mordió el labio y volvió a besarme esta vez yo fui la no quería que el beso acabara. Pero cuando acabo yo sobe su mejilla y mirándolo a los ojos me sumi en la inconsiencia…

Cuando desperté el sol de la tres ya estaba en el medio del cielo las olas estaban tranquilas y mi Jacob me estaba preparando el desayuno cuando regreso en sus manos tenia una bandeja. Me heche el cabello para atrás le sonreí y el me devolvió la sonrisa con un calido beso y me puso la vandeja en la falda. Era omelet junto con tozino y frutas acabadas de recolectar y jugo de naranja recién esprimido.

-La comida se ve riquizima.

-La prepare yo mismo.-me insito-

Comenze a comer y me sorprendió que Jake fueran tan buen cocinero. Deje vacio el plato.

-La comida quedo excelente Jake….-le dije-

Despues que comimos le dije:

-Ahora no se como regresar a casa….

-Ness pero que paso excactamente en tu casa.

Le conte todo con lujo de detalle desde el momento que entre a la casa hasta cuando decidi venir por respuestas.

-Reneesme pero tienes que comprender el punto de Edward el teme que tu te vallas de su lado y te quedes en la reserva. Cuando el hablaba conmigo en tu fiesta el me decía que si te quería de verdad no te haría decidir por que yo dejare la manada para estar contigo.

-Que?

-Si Reneesme ya hable con Sam y ya esta confirmado dejare la manada para estar contigo. Anoche cuando llegaste yo estaba dejando todo claro con Billy y haciendo una maleta.

-Que mi padre te dio autorizo para que te fueras a vivir con nosotros…..-dije sorprendida-

-Si por que el sabe que tu felicidad soy yo y tu familia. Y sabe que nada te haría mas feliz que yo estuviera contigo para siempre. Ademas Bella tambien estuvo de su parte y quiero que sepas que tu madre y yo solo somos los viejos amigos que siempre debimos a ver sido.

Todo lo que me estaba contando Jacob me hacia comprender que mis padres querían verme feliz.

-Ademas Ese iba a ser el regalo de parte de tus padres. Que yo viviera contigo.

-Hay Jacob tengo que ir a verlo disculparme con ellos fui tan injusta con ellos. No los deje hablar.

-E iremos juntos…-me dijo tendiéndome la mano para levantarme.-

Le sonreí y me puse en pie. Juntos recogimos las frisas y las llevamos a la casa. Allí Billy me sonrio y me dijo:

-Reneesme quiero agradecerte por que nunca había visto a Jacob tan feliz en estos anos en los que estuvo contigo grasias y espero que lo hagas feliz.

-De nada Billy hare feliz a Jacob eso no lo dudes. Y como esta el abuelo Charlie…

-Bueno Charlie esta extrañándote ya que hace dos semanas no vas de visita a verlo. Por cierto aquí viene.

Entonces oi unos neumáticos acercarse a la reserva. Cuando mire era su patrulla el se bajo yo Sali corriendo y le di un abrazo diciéndole:

-Abuelo te e extrañado mucho…

Charlie me apretó y luego me dijo:

-Como has estado Reneesme como esta Bella?

-Mama sigue bien. Pero tu como estas?

-Bien,Ness extrañando a tu madre que ya casi no se aparece por la casa pero bien.-dijo un poco triste-

-Tranquilo Abuelo que yo hablare con ella para que valla de visita.

-Te pareces tanto a tu madre mira tus ojos son iguales a los de ella es como si tu fueras suya y no adoptada..

-Si aveses pienso lo mismo-dije en tono burlon-

Entonces el se fue a la casa y Jacob salió con un bulto. En donde tenia toda su ropa.

-Hay Jake como me gustaría decirle al abuelo Charlie que yo si soy su nieta primogénita…..

-Tranquila Nessie el lo sabe muy adentro de el solo que tiene miedo de confirmarlo pero ahora vámonos que tienes que ir a reconciliarte con tus padres..

Yo asentí el saco su motosicleta y dijo:

-Voy a extrañar un poco el ruido del mar.

-Si quieres quedarte estas a tiempo….

-No digas eso ni en broma Nessie yo prefiero perderlo todo antes de perderte a ti.-me dijo dándome un beso-

Esto de los besos en la boca me esta gustando,digo no es lo mismo que alguien te bese en la mejilla que en la boca. Es que besar a alguien en la boca es tan diferente es como si estuvieras en una nube flotando se te olvida todo y a todos.

Me monte en la motocicleta y aceleramos…

En el camino yo iba mas que feliz. Todo cobraba sentido en mi vida, ya no tenia dudas de que Jacob me dejaría por que ahora el viviría bajo el mismo techo que yo. El viento asotaba contra mi cara comenze a sentir mucha adrenalina subir por mi cuerpo emocionada y eufórica comenze a gritar. Jacob comenzo a reir a carcajadas conmigo, parecíamos mariposas acabadas de salir a dar su primer vuelo.

Cuando llegamos a la cabaña. Ya mi madre me esperaba en la puerta yo me baje y corri hacia ella y la abraze diciéndole:

-Hay mama lo siento tanto perdón por haverte gritado y por haber pensado mal de ti. Hay mama grasias por dejar a Jacob vivir con nosotros esto me hace tan feliz. Te amo.

Ella comenzo a reir.

-Por lo que veo ya Jacob te explico todo.-dijo mi padre saliento de la puerta.-

Cuando lo mire comenze a llorar y me tire en sus brazos para que el me abrazara.

-Ya mi pequeña no llores todo estará bien….

-Hay papa no se como disculparme y agradecerte….

-No tienes que pedirme perdón por que el que debió explicarte todo desde que tuviste mas edad era yo.

-Te amo papa.

-Yo tambien Reneesme….

Entonces Jacob apareció y le dije a papa:

-No te molesta que hayamos pasado la mañana durmiendo juntos…..

-No mi niña solo que debiste llamar.-dijo Bella-

-No Nessie yo ya entendí que Jacob es tuyo y nadie te lo quitara.-dijo mi padre-

Solte a papa Jacob apretó su mano y dijo:

-Bueno no se como hacer esto Edward solo puedo decirte que hare feliz a Reneesme. Y quiero tu permiso para pedir la mano de Reneesme….

Bella comenzo a reir a mi lado por la manera en que Jacob le pidió mi mano. Yo en cambio estaba rojísima y sentía mucho calor. Edward titubeo y luego comenzo a reírse diciendo:

-Claro que si Jacob bienvenido definitivamente a la familia.

Yo comenze a llorar de la emoción y mi madre me seco las lagrimas. Entramos adentro y entonces lleve a Jacob a mi habitacion donde le dije:

-Oficialmente soy tu novia,Jacob Black….

-Y espero pronto hacerte mi Esposa.-dijo burlonamente….

Capitulo 6

Vancouver…

Mis padres se quedaron con Jacob mientras yo iba a la mansión a visitar. Encontré a Carlile en su despacho leyendo. Leia una obra muy conocida "Suenos de una noche de Verano". Entre sutilmente y bese su mejilla el dejo el libro y me dijo:

-Ness pareces mas feliz de lo normal que ha sucedido?

-Bueno abuelo Jacob me propuso ser su novia y le dije que si!

El sonrio y dijo:

-Yo sabia que ustedes eran el uno para el otro,felicidades.

En ese momento Alice entro y me dijo:

-QUE! Jacob hico eso que emoción y cuando piensa proponerte matrimonio.

-Tía Alice vas muy rápido tranquila.-le dije-

-Ya era hora y que dijo Edward al respecto-dijo Emmeth entrando por la ventana-

-Debio haberlo hecho pure de lobo-dijo Jasper entrando por la puerta y hechandose a reir.

-Jasper!? Debió a ver cedido-dijo la abuela Esme entrando junto a Rosalie quien dijo:

-Dejenla todos en paz. Por lo menos están juntos y eso es lo que importa.

Luego de aquella reunión familiar le dije a Emmenth:

-Donde esta mi auto?

-En la cochera por que?

-Bueno por que me voy a Port Angeles a comprar ropa,con Jacob.-les dije-

-Iras pero antes dejame peinarte mira como tienes ese cabello todo despeinado.-dijo Alice-

Fuimos al baño en donde Alice encedio la secadora de cabello y la plancha para ponerme el cabello igual que el de una japonesa.

Nunca me había pasado plancha en el cabello. La mayoría de las veces tenia mi cabello en el estado natural en ondas sueltas pero planchado nunca. Estaba tan lacio y hermoso. Le di las grasias y Sali a la cocina en donde Esme me preparo unas calletas de mantequilla de maní que olian deliciosas. Luego me fui a jugar Béisbol con Rosalie, Emmeth, Alice y Jasper. Para luego correr a mi casa de vuelta en donde Mis padres me esperaban sentados.

-Y Jacob?

-Fue a la casa de Seth pero vendrá pronto-dijo Bella-

-Ok por que quería preguntarles para cuando es el viaje a Isla Esme?

-Es en dos semana pequeña por que la pregunta?-dijo Edward-

-Me ire con Jacob. A Isla Esme.

Mi padre puso mala cara.

-Papa tranquilo no aremos nada Jacob es muy respetuoso en esa parte.

-Mas le vale.-dijo Edward-

-Pero antes debo hacer unas compras y quería saber si Jacob podía acompañarme.

-Pues espera a que llegue y luego se van.-dijo Bella-

Yo le hice caso. Para matar el tiempo me duche y me quede en la banera meditando unos treinta minutos. Pensando en algo que desde hace mucho tiempo me tenia un poco asustada. Los Vulturis. Todo se calmo después del enfrentamiento pero ellos han estado muy callado en estos últimos cinco anos al parecer tramaban algo pero no sabíamos que era. Alice dejo de fijarse en las decisiones de Aro pero algo me decía la visita de Jane traería muchos problemas en esta familia. Yo los odiaba eran los vampiros gobernantes mas corruptos que tenia el mundo de los inmortales incluso eran mucho peores que el gobierno humano mismo.

Por otro lado estaba emocionada con el viaje. Por que por fin estaríamos solo Jake y yo, la ultima vez que Jacob visito Isla Esme no quería volver se había enamorado del ambiente brasileño. Recuerdo que estuvimos en la playa todo el dia y luego llegamos a la casa cansados recuerdo que me quede dormida en brazos de mi madre. Recordar esos días en isla Esme era como rememorar uno de los mejores sucesos en mi vida. La puerta sono.

-Reneesme Jacob ya llego.

-Grasias por el aviso mama.-le dije-

Me Sali de la banera y me cubri el cuerpo con una toalla. Sali a gran velocidad a mi habitacion allí cerre la puerta con seguro, busque en mi closet y me vesti. Cuando Sali Jacob me dio un abrazo y me dijo:

-estuve en casa de Seth y nos han invitado a ti y a mi a su cena de compromiso. Quieres ir?

-Claro,Jake.-dije-

Entonces mis padres se pusieron de pie y Bella dijo:

-Estuvimos pensado Edward y yo y hemos decidido hacer una tercera luna de miel pero no a Isla Esme nosotros pensamos ir a Russia.

-Que bueno y cuando planean irse.

-En un mes por que tenemos que dejar unas cosas arregladas antes de irnos como tu inscripción en la escuela de Forks-dijo Edward-

-Papa sabes lo que pienso,el dia que entre a la escuela me gustaría hacerlo con ustedes otra vez.

-Pero lo haremos por si acaso quieres entrar.-dijo Bella-

-Oye por cierto mama, me encontré al abuelo Charlie en La Push y quiere verte hace mucho que no lo visitas.

Mi madre miro a Edward y el le dijo:

-Yo ire contigo Bella.

-No Edward es solo que lo voy a extrañar cuando tengamos que abandonar la ciudad.-dijo Bella tristemente-

Yo sabia que esto pasaría,tendríamos que dejar Forks pero por que tan pronto-pense-

-Pero cuando nos vamos?

-En seis meses-dijo triste mi padre-

Yo entendía perfectamente a mi madre. Ella ha vivido mucho tiempo en Forks y dejarlo cerria para ella desastrozo por que tendrá que dejar a la Isabella Swan de Forks para ser Isabella Cullen en otro pueblo.

Los deje a ellos en la sala y me lleve a Jacob a mi cuarto y le dije:

-Voy a ir a Port Angeles a comprar ropa para el viaje. Quieres ir conmigo?

-Claro Ness pero ya sabes tenemos una cena a la que asistir.

Asentí agarre las llaves de mi auto mis padres me acompanaron a la mansión por que ellos querían pasar tiempo aya mientras que yo saque mi auto de la cochera Jacob se monto y aceleramos..

En un punto del camino me detuve y le dije a Jacob :

-Sabes donde es Port Angeles?

-Claro.. por que?

-Bueno pues quiero que conduzcas pero no a Port Angeles quiero ir al centro comercial en Vancouver.

Jacob se hecho a reir diciendo:

-Crees que Edward se enfade?

-No-me rei mintiéndole-

Nos cambiamos de asiento. Jacob conducía a la velocidad e un rayo. Se veía tan sensual conduciendo. Jacob se metió por unas carreteras que yo no conocía. Al llegar a Vancouver le dije:

-llegamos en menos de treinta minutos. Pero como?

-Esas son las ventajas de ser un lobo.

Comenze a llegamos al mas grande centro comercial en Vancouver Jacob se estaciono y me dijo:

-Siento como si estuviéramos casados…

Lo bese y le dije:

-Hoy no sere Reneesme Cullen hoy sere Reneesme Black.

-Me gusta como suena-dijo a carcajadas.-

Nos bajamos del auto y el me tomo de la mano. Mientras caminábamos la gente se nos quedaba mirando bueno no me miraban a mi mas bien miraban lo hermoso que era mi novio. Es me hico sentir un poco incomoda pero los humanos como siempre ven algo bonito y ya se creen que son Dioses. Quien lo diría una hibrida con un hombre lobo.

Cuando entramos a Walt-Mart comenze a mirar ropa. Allí compre cuatro trajes de baño. Compre muchas camisas cortas y mucha ropa interior sexy. No lo iba a negar estaba decidida a provocar a Jake. Pero tenia que tener cuidado con lo que pensaba por que si no Edward se enfadaría y no me dejaría ir con Jacob al viaje. Luego de eso Almorzamos en un restaurante de comida rápida. En donde Jake hacia monerías con la comida para entretenerme.

-Jake mira como esa señora te mira…

Una señora de baja estatura de piel blanca y ojos azules miraba a jake con asco. Jacob en respuesta siguió con sus monerías y yo comenze a reirme de la risa por que la señora dijo:

-Pero que cerdo…

-No señora lobo mejor dicho-le respondió Jake en tono burlon-

Además de mi mejor amigo y confidente Jacob se había convertido en mi novio algo que todavía no me lo creo pero que si es realidad. Jacob Black ahora es mi hombre y yo era su mujer no completa pero lo era, me alegraba que seria yo la madre de sus hijos. Aunque eso lo veía casi imposible por que hasta el sol de hoy la mestruacion no me había bajado asi que me pregunte si yo si podía darle hijos a Jacob. Borre ese pensamiento de mi mente y continuamos con nuestras compras. Luego fuimos a una tienda de ropa deportiva allí Jacob se compro sus camisas favoritas que eran la mayoría t-shirts y jeans. Luego fuimos a una tienda de asesorrios en donde compre muchos aretes,coyares y pulceras. Fuimos a una tienda de libros y compre tres novelas para mi madre y tres discos de música clásica para mi padre.

Cuando estuvimos con las manos llenas Jacob me dijo:

-Creo que ya es hora de irnos no?

-Vamonos amor…

Fuimos al auto en donde abrimos el vaul y hechamos toda las bolsas. Jacob se monto y lo le segui. En el auto le dije:

-Te divertiste?

-Hacer compras contigo ha sido genial deberíamos repetirlo mas a menudo.-me dijo divertido-

Satisfecha y feliz bese sus labios. Sentir su aroma me hacia sentir viva y saciada. Jacob acelero sin perder mas tiempo para regresar a mi verdadero hogar.

Capitulo 7

Reserva…

En el camino a la casa yo sostenía la mano de Jacob, la carretera estaba vacia y no había indicios de que hubiera peligro. Jacob conducía rápido igual o peor que mi padre, pero no me molestaba por que me consideraba una adicta a la adrenalina como mi madre, la que se tiro en un acantilado por disfrutar de la experiencia o eso me dijo Jacob. El sol comenzaba a bajar cuando por fin llegamos a la mansión donde dejamos el auto. Cuando nos bajamos Alice salió disparada hacia nosotros diciéndome:

-Es ropa para el viaje?

-Si,por que?

-Dame una bolsa.

Se la di y ella subió a gran velocidad cuando bajo ella miro a Jacob y le dijo:

-No dejes que Edward vea lo que hay en esa bolsa.

Como si Jacob hubieran entendido lo que le quizo decir, comenzo a reir diciendo:

-No lo sabra de mi boca. Tendre que esconder ese pensamiento de el.

-Pues lo que sea que se traman ustedes dos escóndalos bien si no quieren ver la furia de Edward Cullen-dije-

Jacob beso mi frente,Alice me ayudo con las bolsas las cuales llevamos a la casa. En donde Jacob se metió a la ducha. En la casa no estaban mi padre solo eramos mi madre y yo. Yo me senté con ella en el mueble. Allí ella me estudio curiosamente de arriba hacia abajo.

-Reneesme quiero hablar contigo…

-Aja…

-Bueno mi niña cuando dos personas se aman…hay es que si para ti es bochornoso hablar de este tema para mi es más…

Con eso ya sabía hacia donde iba. Al tema del sexo, ya había tenido la charla con mi abuelo y ya sabía todo lo que tenía que saber acerca de sexo. Las enfermedades, los embarazos no deseados entre otras cosas.

-Mama, ya abuelo se adelanto…

-Lo se pero quiero decirte que el sexo es algo que toda mujer debe vivir pero con la persona que realmente ama.

-Pero….

-Reneesme déjame terminar. Sé que amas a Jacob y se estarás con el siempre, pero yo quiero que hagas las cosas bien y si lo vas a hacer sabes que tienes que protegerte recuerda que el es humano y tu eres mitad humana tienes probabilidades de quedar embarazada.

La realidad era que mi madre tenía razón pero no concordaba con ella en lo que al embarazo se refería. Si era mitad humana pero que yo sepa la menstruación no me había bajado y eso era un punto menos a mi favor. Aunque ahora que lo pienso. Y como Jacob se imprimo de mi? Si yo estoy igual de vacía que mi madre. ¿Cómo entonces le daría un hijo a Jake?

-Tienes razón mama, pero dudo que quede embarazada recuerda que pronto dejare de crecer y no se te olvide soy mitad vampiro.

-Así pensaba que yo, que Edward estaba vacío pero mira de esa primera vez saliste tú asi que ya sabes con cuidado.

-Está bien mama…-le dije para acabar el tema.-

Entonces Jacob salió de mi habitacion vestido. El vestia una camisa negra,jeans y unos tenis.

Yo me di un duchaso y me vesti como el. Una camisa de mangas largas blanca,jeans y unas botas de escalar. Cuando Sali Jacob y mi madre estaban riéndose.

-De que se rien?

-Solo le recordaba a tu madre las peleas que siempre tuve con Rosalie para poder darte de comer apenas eras una niña.

-Si recuerdo que yo quería estar con los dos pero ustedes supieron dividirse las tareas.-dije-

Jacob se puso en pie tomo mi mano.

-Mama regreseramos temprano.

-Esta bien..mandeles salidos a toda la manada de mi parte.

-Ok ,Bella-le dijo Jacob-

En el camino yo comenze a llenar de preguntas a Jacob acerca de nuestro futuro.

-Cuantos hijos quieres tener?

El se rio a carcajadas.

-No crees que estas muy adelantada?

-Jacob...Enserio-dije-

-Bueno, me gustaría tener dos….pero por que lo preguntas?

-Por que creo que yo no te los podre dar…-dije tristemente-

-Pero por que dices eso….

-Jacob yo estoy vacia por que se supone que a estas alturas de mi vida yo estuviera en mestruacion y ni una gota de sangre ha bajado…..

-Reneesme quiero que sepas una cosa. Yo no te amo por tu fertilidad yo te amo por lo que eres por como tu eres. No me importa si no puedes tener hijos, yo te amo a ti no a tu fertilidad…

-Pero es que me gustaría darte hijos….

-Nessie, no me importa eso solo quiero hacerte feliz sin hijos o con hijos siempre sere feliz contigo.-me dijo sobando mi mejilla-

Cuando llegamos a la reserva. El estaciono el auto al aldo de casa de Billy en donde me ayudo a bajar. El me tomo de la mano pero antes me pego al auto y me dijo a solo centímetros de mi:

-Te amo Reneesme,grabatelo en tu mente….

-Yo tambien te amo Jacob Black y quiero seguir haciéndolo…-le dije-

El se mordió el labio yo entrelace mis manos a su cuello y en la obscuridad lo bese. Cuando termine le sonreí bajando la mirada el me tomo de su mano y caminamos hacia la luz. Allí Seth nos recibió diciendo:

-Miren quienes llegaron, mi lobo y mi hibrida favorita.

-Hola Seth-le dije dándole un abrazo.

Jacob se puzo a jugar de mano con el y le dijo:

-Ya por fin estas sentando cabeza. Te vas a casar.

-En tres días…

-Que?!-dije-

-Si nos casaremos pero será una Boda espiritual.-dijo Seth-

-Pero ya tienen a sus testigos-le pregunto Jacob-

-Eso mismo quería decirte. Jacob te gustaría que tu y Reneesme fueran mis testigos de bodas?

Emocionada e impresionada mire a Jacob quien comenzo a reir diciendo a misma vex que yo.

-Aceptamos.

El comenzo a reir y grito:

-Oigan todos Jacob y Reneesme aceptaron ser mis testigos de bodas.

Todos aplaudieron de agradecimiento y entonces comenze a saludar. Salude al abuelo Charlie que estaba con Sue quien me sonrio un poco timida. Luego vinieron los abrazos de Paul,Quil y Embry. Luego miraron a Jacob a quien molestaron con comentarios como:

-Jake! Cuando te vas de viaje!

-Jake! Me abandonaste!-dijo Embry-

-Jacob,eres un perverso como pudiste amandonarme-dijo Quil riéndose-

Jacob me miro y yo no hice mas que reirme el se hecho a reir y siguió hablando con sus amigos. Luego me tope con Sam el cual me estrecho la mano yo la apreté y detrás vino Emely quien me tendio un abrazo. El pequeño Mick me dio la mano y me sonrio yo le dije:

-Eres ta hermoso Mick.

Mick tenia un gran parecido con Sam. Tenia su nariz y sus ojos pero cuando sonreía era la sonrisa tierna de Emely. El me abrió los brazos para que lo cargara, yo lo levante en el aire y le di una vuelta luego comenze a hacerle cosquillas. Su tierna risa me hico besar sus dos mejillas. No lo iba a negar el niño era fácil de querer. Luego me tope con Liah, esta me miro y me tendio una sonrisa de cortesía por lo menos ella no me odiaba aunque no eramos las mejores amigas ella me toleraba y no me miraba mal si no que no se pasaba conmigo. Luego la prometida de Seth, Lizzie me tendio una sonrisa diciendo:

-Me alegro que hayan aceptado Jacob y tu ser nuestros testigos, esto de los lobos es una locura pero me encanta.

-Si lo se y de nada para mi es un placer ser parte de esta unión.

Ella me sonrio luego se fue. Yo me sente en una silla con el pequeño Mick a quien le pregunte:

-Te gustan los cuentos?

-Claro..me cuentas uno?

Comenze a reirme lo acomode en mi falda y comenze:

-Una vez el sol y la luna bajaron del cielo para charlar. El sol era muy caliente y la luna era muy fría. Caminaron toda la tierra charlando de todo lo que hacían mientras estaban cada una en el cielo. El sol le exponía todo sus problemas y sus felicidades. La luna la escuchaba con mucha atención interesada por lo que el Sol decía. Cuando el Sol termino con su historia La Luna comenzo a contarle al Sol lo sola y triste que se sentía. El sol conmovido le prometió a la Luna que buscaría la manera de estar con ella siempre. Entonces La luna emocionada le robo un beso al sol quien rápidamente quedo flechado con ella. Pero había un problema…..

-Cual?-dijo atento a la historia-

-Que el Sol tenia la obligación de estar de dia y La luna por las noches ninguno de los dos podían convivir juntos por que eso crearía un caos en la tierra. Viendo el daño que causaría su amor decidieron separarse para encontrarse en el cielo. Por eso En cada atardecer La luna aparecia y se quedaba con el Sol hasta que el se iba y cada matrugada cuando iba a Amanecer la Luna se quedaba con el sol para acompañarlo. Y asi fue como hasta el el son de hoy La luna y El sol siguen encontrándose…

Mick aplaudió diciendo:

-Te prometo que esta historia la voy a recordar para siempre, grasias Nessie eres la mejor.

-Mick para mi es un placer contanter todas las historias que quieras.-le dije carcandolo.-

Me quede sentada con el y comenze a ver a mirar a la que ahora era mi familia tambien. Sue,Charlie y Billy reian de ellos mismos. Sam ponía al tanto a todos los chicos de que estuvieran pendientes por si acaso ven otra visita como la de Jane. Emely hablaba con Lizzie del vestido de bodas y yo estaba sentada con el pequeño Mick quien al parecer se había quedado dormido su corazon latia a un ritmo normal. Comenze apensar en el cuento y a imaginarme el cuento en mi mente y se lo mostre en sus sueños con mi don. Cuando toque su mano para mostrarle todo el me tendio una sonrisa dormido. Yo comenze a sobar su negra cabellera y me imagine a mi con un hijo de Jacob. En la playa yo y Jacob viendo como el corria y jugaba con el pequeño Mick pero mas grande.

Emely se acerco y me dijo:

-Creo que debo llevarlo a la cama.-dijo ella-

-Si-le dije poniéndolo en brazos de su madre-

Me puse en pie y Jacob se acerco a mi diciendo:

-Ya es hora de irnos..

Yo asentí tomando su mano por segunda vez para despedirme de todos y irme a mi casa…

Capitulo 8

Prevencion...

Cuando llegue a la casa el estaciono el carro a las afueras de la cabaña. Mis padre no estaban por que frente a la puerta había una nota de mi padre:

"Estamos en La Mansion no nos esperen"

P.D.T-En cuanto se duerma Reneesme Jake te queremos ver en la mansión.

-Edward"

Cerré la nota y entramos a la casa. Que estaba encendida yo estaba realmente cansada por que había hecho muchas cosas ese dia. Haci que solo me di una ducha y cuando Sali Jacob me esperaba acostado en la cama. Yo me meti en la frisa favorita de mi madre y el me pego a el diciendo:

-No se para que Edward me querra en la mansión pero debe ser importante si no no me llamaría.

-Pues espero que no sea para echarte. Por que me enfadaría mucho si eso sucediera…-dije riéndome-

El sobo mi mejilla y comenzo a sobarme el cabello y a decir:

-Mi Nessie, Mi Reneesme y Mi fenómeno tan distinta pero tan hermosa como por fuera como por dentro….Te amo..

-Eres mi lobo favorito….-le dije besándolo-

-Soy el mejor-dijo riendo-

Como no tenia sueno a pesar de lo cansada que estaba y hice lo que haría en estos casos. Ponerme a oir el latido fuerte y rápido de mi lobo. Ese sonido era siempre el que me dormía.

-BOM,BOM,BOM,BOM,BOM…..

Haci se oía el Corazón de Mi lobo, automáticamente comencé a cerrar los ojos y poco a poco deje de oír su Corazón…

Desperte grasias a la lluvia que estaba cayendo. Había una tormenta y eso seria bueno por que estaría sola con Jacob. Todo el dia, por eso amaba cuando había tormentas en Forks por que Jacob las pasaba conmigo. Pero el no estaba a mi lado, eso me hico levantarme de mi cama y caminar hacia la cocina en donde estaba mi madre quien me abrazo. Pero ella estaba diferente, se veía diferente y la manera en como me dio ese abrazo fue como si se estuviera despidiendo.

-Ya la comida esta servida.

Cuando me dirigi a la cocina la oli a pasta. Adoraba la pasta era una de mis comidas favoritas. Mi madre se sento a mi lado mientras comia.

-Extrano tanto darte de comer...

Sobo mi cabello,pero con una suavidad rara en mi madre. Luego me miro a los ojos y me dio un abrazo diciendo:

-Reneesme recuerda que pase lo que pase esta será tu casa. Yo te amare siempre...

-Mama que te pasa? Estas muy sentimental..

-Es que como ya pasado mañana te vas de viaje pues no estoy acostumbrada a no verte durante tanto tiempo...

-Si solo estare dos semanas…

-No Reneesme estaras 8 semanas.-aclaro mi madre-

-Pero por que?

-Para que disfrutes de Brasil-dijo mi madre.

Sabia que mi madre me estaba mintiendo por que ella era una mala mentirosa. No sabia lo que estaba pasando pero sabia que esto tenia que ver con la conversación de anoche en la mansión. Algo estaba sucediendo por que luego que comi mi madre me lavo el plato y se sento a ver el álbum de fotografías de mi acelerada infancia. Yo me sente con ella a recordar cada momento,cada caricia,cada comida,cada beso, cada te quiero, cada regalo y cada siesta. Luego de eso dijo:

-Vamos a jugar en el lodo como dos ninas pequeñas que te parece?

Extrañada por esa proposición. Me quede mirándola con atención a ver que se tramaba pero no logre detectar nada. Ni un suspiro ni una tristeza era como si mi madre estuviera neutral.

-Acepto-dije sonriéndole y sobando su fría y blanca mejilla-

El agua estaba fría pero deliciosa corrimos por todo el bosque tirándonos bolas de lodo,riendo juntas como la madre e hija que eramos, mi madre me mostro un acantilado del que nos tiramos juntas. El corazon latia a un millón cuando por fin logre tirarme a el agua que estaba helada. Nadamos un par de horas para luego regresar a casa abrazadas, cuando llegamos mi padre nos esperaba con una sonrisa burlona. El no se veía como mi madre el estaba como siempre había estado todos los días. Mi padre abrazo a mi madre quien no dejaba de mirarme extrañamente como si me fueran a dejar. No entendía por que tanto alboroto si solo me iba ocho semanas pero como dicen las madres siempre exageran cuando un hijo decide irse de su lado.

-Vamos Nessie banate,tengo que mostrarte algo…-dijo mi padre-

Me fui a la ducha luego Sali vestida el tenia un paraguas en mano listo para llevarme a la mansión sin mojarme. Mi padre miro a mi madre y se intercambiaron una larga mirada como si se hablaran mentalmente, cuando anuncie que estaba lista Edward me rodeo el brazo por el hombro me tapo con el paraguas y me llevo a su volvo. Mientras conducíamos hacia la casa me iba diciendo:

-Tu y tu madre se divirtieron?

-Claro papa, pero no quiero ver a mama triste si quieres yo cancelo. El viaje…

-No,No Reneesme no puedes cancelalor o queras ver la furia de Rosalie…-dijo mi padre con mucha autoridad-

Me quede callada. Cuando mi padre estaciono el auto y nos bajamos nos dirigimos a la habitacion en donde estaba el piano de Edward. Ese piano me trajo uno de los mejores recuerdos de mi infancia cuando mi padre me compuso mi canción de cuna. Una canción en la que el me demostró lo mucho que me quería. El me sonrio por que sabia lo que estaba pensando, se sento en el piano y me dijo:

-Si Reneesme hace mucho que no te toco tu canción y quiero tocarla para ti hoy te parece?

-Claro papa, eso seria estupendo….

En el momento que mi padre comenzo a tocar. Mis lagrimas comenzaron a bajar por mis ojos, mi padre era uno de los mejores músicos ni Bethoven le llegaba a los talones. Cuando mi padre tocaba su música te trasportaba a uno de los mejores viajes en la vida de una persona,cada persona le podía poner un signifado a su música, para mi esta canción era la mejor por el simple hecho de que el la había compuesto para mi y por que en sus notas derramaba toda la dedicación y el amor de padre que el sentía por mi.

Recorde cuando el me enseno a tocar recuerdo que estuve todo un dia tocando el piano. Cuando termino lo aplaudi entre lagrimas, el me miro y me dedico una paternal sonrisa. Se puso en pie me abrazo y me dijo:

-Esto es para ti.

-Grasias papa….no se como…

-Te amo Reneesme siempre lo hare pase lo que pase, seras mi pequeña Reneesme.

Amaba a mi padre por todo lo que había hecho por mi y por lo amoroso y comprensivo que era conmigo. Luego que Sali de la habitacion pregunte:

-Pero y Jake que no lo he visto?

-Arreglando unas cosas con Sam tranquila hermosa,el va llegar antes de que te duermas-me dijo mi padre-

-Esta bien papa...

-Bueno no llegues tarde a la casa tengo que ir con tu madre sabes que no me gusta dejarla sola-dijo despidiéndose para luego besar mi mejilla-

Entonces Alice me tomo del brazo y me dijo:

-Bueno Nessie quieres ir al cine?

-Bueno esta bien.-dije-

Hace mucho que no iba a un cine pero esta vez no podía perder la oportunidad. Alice me dio una chaqueta Rosalie se unió a nosotras y saco el auto. Luego Nos fuimos al cine de Port Angeles donde nos encontramos a una chica alta de tez blanca cabello castano y ojos cafes.

-Alice, como has estado..

-Jessica, como has estado?-dijo Alice poco entuciasmada-

La chica le mostro su mano un gran anillo diciendo:

-Me case con Mike!

-Me alegro-dijo

Me miro diciendo:

-Quien es ella,tiene un gran parecido con Bella….por cierto como esta? Sigue con Edward?

Rosalie dijo:

-Ella es mi sobrina y Bella sigue casado con Edward.

Ella por un momento bajo la mirada como si estuviera decepcionada pero después se despidió diciendo:

-Bueno tengo que irme Mike me espera en la casa…nos vemos chicos fue un placer volver a verlas.

Se fue y Rosalie dijo:

-Hipocrita.

-Quien era ella?-pregunte-

-Ella era una supuesta amiga de Bella. Pero siempre se supo que la envidiaba-dijo Alice-

-Bueno chicas no perdamos mas tiempo que la película va a comenzar-dijo rosalie.

Entramos a la sala de cine. La película que fuimos a ver fue una de comedia en la que nos reimos las tres a carcajadas. Cuando salimos y llegamos de la película la abuela Esme me esperaba con un plato de calletas de chocolates las cual disfrute al máximo luego me sente con ella a hablar de sus anos como humana los cuales ella no tenia casi recuerdos. Para que luego el abuelo Carlile entrara y me dijera:

-Ella es mi vida..

Esme se sonrojo diciendo:

-Carlile, te amo..

El comenzo a contarme la historia de cómo cazaban a los vampiros cosa que me parecía aterradora pero interesante. Entonces luego fui al cuarto de JAsper donde jugamos ping pong. Emmenth comenzo a contarme la primera vez que cazo un oso y me dijo:

-Un dia de estos me gustaría verte cazando un tigre…

-Debe ser sencillo.-dije presumiendo en tono de burla-

-Si claro!-dijo en tono de burla-

Cuando baje a la sala Jacob cruzo el umbral. Venia mojado vestia una camisa unos jeans y unas botas.

-Te vas a resfriar-dije corriendo a abrazarlo.-

El me apretó y me dio un beso. Luego yo busque una toalla y comenze a secarlo.

-Como la pasaste en tu dia-dijo Jacob sentándose conmigo en el suelo de la terraza-

-Bueno hicimos muchas cosas Jacob y tu.

-Ya sabes monitoriando con la manada dejando las cosas preparadas para nuestro viaje y pensando mucho en nosotros.

-Eso me alegra-dije entre risitas-

-Pienso en ti todos los días..

-Jacob juro que hoy fue un dia de Cullens.

-Enserio pues quiero que me cuentes con detalles.

Me acomode en su falda y frente al bosque y la lluvia comenze a contarle como empezó mi dia…

Capítulo 9

Lila…

Jacob se había entretenido con mi conversación de lo que había hecho en todo el dia. Pero el al igual que yo teníamos mucha hambre asi que fuimos caminando a la cabaña donde se podía oler a comida. Bella había preparado carne con arroz y habichuelas, la boca se me hico agua en el momento que olfatee esa comida. Jacob me miro emocionado por la comida y luego dijo:

-Manana es la boda de Seth..

-Si lo se y ya se lo que me pondré te dejare con la boca abierta.-le dije mordiéndome el labio-

-Mmmm que será lo que te pondrás?-dijo riendo-

Entramos a la casa y allí Bella nos sonrio.

-La comida esta servida.

Nos sentamos en la mesa y comenzamos a comer. Jacob acabo primero y solos tres minutos después acabe yo. El se puso en pie y lavo nuestros platos. Luego llego mi padre y le dijo a mi madre:

-Bella vamos a visitar Charlie.

Bella emocionada beso a Edward busco su chaqueta.

-Les dejo la casa encangarda-dijo Edward-

-Ok,pero no lleguen tarde!-dije yo en tono de broma-

Ellos se rieron y me dieron un beso en la mejilla. Mi padre agarro sus llaves y se fueron. En cielo estaba gris y ya el sol estaba escondiéndose entre las montanas, Este había sido un dia lleno de experiencias buenas pase el dia con cada miembro de mi familia, al parecer lo hacían por que como me iria de viaje dos meses ellos me extrananrian como yo a ellos.

-Que quieres hacer?-me pregunto Jacob-

-Bueno quiero estar contigo acurrucada en la cama viendo televisor que te parece?-le dije-

-Es una idea tentadora.-dijo besando mis labios-

Me heche a reir y me fui al gran closet de mi madre en donde me puse una de sus mejores pijamas. Cuando Sali ya Jacob estaba cambiado para dormir, el vestia con una camisilla y unos pantalones de dormir. Sus hermosos brazos se notaban con mucha mas claridad, su piel chocolatosa se veía tan perfecta y su sonrisa lo hacían ver hermoso.

Me acoste en la cama con el encendí el televisor de mi habitacion y puse el canal de películas…

Vimos 5 documentales y solo dos películas. Sus brazos rodeaban mi sintura y sus ojos no dejaban de estudiarme curiosos en saber en que estaba pensando. Si el supiera que lo estaba imaginando desnudo en mi cama. Ese ubiera sido un excelente regalo de cumpleaños. Comenze a reir en voz alta por ese pensamiento. 

-En que piensas?

-En ti Mi lobo...

El me beso pero este beso fue un poco mas largo y con mucha mas pasión que la otra vez. Esta vez yo me puse encima de el apreté mis manos contra su cuello para estar mas tiempo besándolo mientras sus brazos me rodeaban por completo. Pero en cuando oímos los neumáticos del volvo de mis padres el me solto bruscamente. Yo cerre la puerta me acomode con el.

-Jacob trata de pensar en otra cosa!

-Lo intentare.-dijo un poco preocupado-

Era difícil pensar en otra cosa. Por fin había experimentado parte de lo que seria el sexo con Jacob. Su fuerte calor, su corazon latiendo a muchas palpitaciones sus manos que me trataban como a una reina y su boca oh si esa boca perfecta era lo mejor de todo. Definitivamente lo iba a provocar en Isla Esme y eso ni mis padre ni nadie lo iba a evitar. Mis padres entraron y tocaron la puerta yo les abri y ellos me dijeron:

-Ya se van a dormir?

-Si,mañana tenemos una boda a la que asistir.-dije-

-Mandale muchas felicidades a Seth de mi parte-dijo Edward-

-Lo hare-dijo Jacob-

-Pero cuéntame mama como te fue con Charlie.

-Bueno,Fue algo bien normal ya sabes como es el. Igual a mi no muy expresivo claro lo mantuve al tanto de lo que estaba haciendo y lo que planeamos a hacer yo y Edward de viajar a Russia. Pero todo estuvo bien.-dijo Bella tomando de la mano a Edward-

Ellos nos dejaron solos y cerraron la puerta de su habitacion con seguro. Esta noche aprovecharan que estoy dormida-pense-

Jacob me miro diciendo:

-Te gusto lo de hace ratito?

-Jacob….me encanto. Deberíamos repetirlo…

-Aquí no en Isla Esme tal vez.. pero ahora ven aca que es hora que duermas-dijo el-

Le hice caso. El comenzo a sobarme el cabello para luego decirme:

-Estare aquí cuando despiertes Te amo…

Sabia que estaba sonando. Me encontraba en un paseo lleno de sangre y las cabezas de mi familia llovia, solte un grito luego al final estaba Jacob pero estaba aterrada por que lo que le habían hecho para mi era horrible. Le habían arrancado su corazon. Desperte sudando.

-Reneesme! Amor que tienes…..

Cuando vi a Jacob lo abraze y lo bese…

-Estas vivo, fue solo una maldita pesadilla..tu estas bien.-dije impactada-

-Nessie que sonaste-dijo mi madre-

No me había dado cuenta que ellos tambien estaban a mi lado. Mi madre se sento y me miro preocupada. Mi padre me leyó y el dijo:

-Eso nunca pasara,Reneesme jamás te falraremos.

Jacob miro a Edward y este le dijo:

-Que sono Reneesme..

-Sono que todos estábamos muertos y que a ti te arancanron el corazon.

El me miro yo le dije:

-Por favor no te alejes de mi hoy en todo el dia por favor…Jake

-Esta bien Nessie voy a estar contigo todo lo que quieras.

Un poco mejor me acurruque con el en la cama. Mire el reloj de mi cuarto y daban las ocho de la mañana.

-Podemos quedarnos asi un poco mas?-le pregunte a JAke-

-Si,pequeña-dijo dándome un beso en la frente-

-Bueno en eso te preparare el desayuno Nessie-dijo mi madre-

-Yo ire a la mansión-dijo mi padre besando mi mejilla para luego besar a mi madre e irse.

Cuando nos quedamos solos comenze a estudiar a Jacob.

-Quieres hablar de algo?-me dijo Jake-

-No yo solo quiero estar asi contigo. Es mas dame un momento.

Busque la cámara que me había regalado el clan Irlandes me tire en la cama y le dije:

-Quiero tirarme fotos contigo que te parece?

El me sonrio como respuesta entonces comenzo nuestra pequeña sesión de fotos. Nos tiramos fotos de diferentes formas,En la primera foto Jacob me miraba mientras yo sonreía a la cámara,en la próxima Jacob sobaba mi mejilla mientras que yo me sumergía en su mirada. Fueron unos 15 minutos inolvidables. Cuando olimos el desayuno nos pusimos el pie y caminamos hacia el pequeño comedor donde me tire una foto con mi madre, para luego devorar mi desayuno que era avena. Luego de eso Alice apareció con todos los accesorios de maquillaje y peinado y se fue a la gran habitacion de mis padres. Me duche y cuando Sali me puse una bata y me fui a la habitacion de mi madre en donde Alice me sento diciéndome:

-Como la boda será en una playa te peinare lo mas sencillo posible.

Yo asentí y entonces ella comenzo con el maquillaje. Cuando termino comenzo con mi cabello alice me cojio el cabello y me lo amarro en una suelta pero moderna dona, el maquillaje fue uno sencillo un poco de sobra verde,deliniador y un poco de lapis labial transparente. Busque el vestido que Esme me había regalado para mi cumpleaños un vestido verde árbol pegado hasta el muslo y en el medio de la barriga lo dividia con una pequeña cinta color negra. Me puse los aretes que me había regalado Tía y Benjamin. Pero algo extraño le sucedió a Alice,cuando iba a darle las grasias ella estaba en un transe y yo sabia lo que eso significaba, estaba teniendo una visión. Cuando volvió en si se quedo dos minutos pensativa y luego me sonrio.

-Estas hermosa Reneesme,pero donde esta Jacob van a llegar tarde. Bella llama a Edward al celular y dile que venga para aca dile que es importante.

Mi madre en respuesta comenzo a marcar el celular de Edward quien estuvo en la casa en menos de dos minutos. Al verme sus ojos se abrieron yo le modele y le sonreí.

-Papa quiero una foto contigo.-le dije-

Alice cojio la cámara y mi padre como era mas alto que yo pozo dándome un beso en el pelo riéndose. Luego mi madre se unió y Alice volvió a tirar la foto. Jacob salió de mi habitacion ya vestido. Este tenia camisa color verde árbol pantalones de vestir y zapatos de vestir. Se veía tan hermoso cuando se vestia asi que lo que me producían eran ganas de besarlo y desnudarlo completo. Edward me dio un suave golpe en la sintura diciendo:

-Cuidado lo que piensas Reneesme Cullen.

Jacob miro a Edward y luego me miro a mi se mordió el labio y bajo la mirada. Ser hija de un leector de mentes tenia sus desventajas. No podias tener secretos entre otras cosas.

-Bueno apresurence que llegaran tarde-dijo Alice dándome un beso en la mejilla y un suve golpe en la hermosa espalda de Jacob. El cual tomo mi mano y me llevo a mi auto donde nos miramos mutuamente.

-Reneesme que estabas pensando?

-En que te veias hermoso cuando vestias asi y que me daban ganas de arancarte la camisa y besarte-

El abrió los ojos hechandose a reir y diciendo:

-Tenemos ocho semanas en las que puedes hacer conmigo lo que quieras-me coqueteo Jacob alsando una ceja-

Eso era lo que mas amaba de el que siempre me complacía en todo lo que le pedia o deseaba. Además de que siempre buscaba las maneras de verme siempre feliz. Al llegar a la reserva Jacob me tomo de la mano y caminamos hacia la playa en donde seria la boda. El tema era las Lilas. Había un pasillo lleno de lilas las sillas tenían una Lila al principio de cada mesa y al final había un arco lleno de lilas. Era una boda sencilla entre los invitados estaban toda la manada. Emely y Mick que al verme corrió hacia mi para darme un fuerte abrazo. Luego estaban Billy,Charlie quien sostenía la mano de Sue con fuerza quien no dejaba de llorar por la emoción de que su hijo se iba a casar. Por primera vez vi a Liah muy bien vestida. Esta vestia un vestido muy sencillo pero a la vez muy elegante su cabello corto lo tenia muy bien peinado y estaba muy bien maquillada. Jacob no me solto ni por un momento mientras saludaba a los chicos. Luego me dijo al oído:

-Sam será el que los casara, nosotros estaremos al lado de Seth por que somos sus testigos al lado izquierdo estarán los testigos de Lizzie que serán su hermana mayor y su esposo. Luego de que termine la ceremonia estaremos como minutos para luego irnos a tu casa agarrar las maletas e irnos al areopuerto.

-Pero no nos íbamos mañana?

-Ubo un error en la información y en realidad el vuelo saldrá hoy. Eso era lo que me estaban diciendo tus padres cuando me citaron en la mansión.

-Esta bien,Jake..-le dije complacida-

Entonces todos se pusieron de pie para recibir a la novia quien vestia un vestido blanco. Un vestido muy sencillo pero con el toque de una boda. Era de estraple pegado hasta la mitad de la barriga para luego bajar como cascadas hasta la mitad del muslo. Tenia el cabello suelto pero planchado. Su maquillaje era poco tenia puestas unas sandalias formales. Ella iba caminaba con mucha seguridad al altar, miraba a Seth sobre todas las cosas, este al verla le sonreía como si ella fuera la mas bella de todas. Cuando llego a donde el tomo su mano miro a Seth quien le sonrio para luego mirar a Sam quien comenzo con la ceremonia mas hermosa,romantica y celestial que había visto en mi vida.

Cuando la boda acabo yo estaba en brazos de Jacob quien me dijo:

-Que te pareció…

-Estuvo genial ojala nuestra boda sea asi de hermosa..

-Claro que lo será-me dijo Jacob acariciando mi mejilla- y lo mas hermoso de todo serás tu mi Reneesme.-anadio-

La recepción comenzo. Yo fui por un poco de agua y agarre a Mick quien me pidió que le contara la historia del sol y la luna. Yo se la conte sin mas demora para que luego Sam se lo llevara para darle de comer. Luego de eso Jacob tomo mi mano diciendo:

-Tenemos que irnos siento tanto.

-No te preocupes Jacob. Ya quiero estar contigo a solas asi que tranquilo no me molesta.-le dije dándole un beso-

Fui a donde los recién casados los cual felicite para luego despedirme. Luego fui a donde el pequeño Mick diciéndole:

-Te voy a extrañar mucho…

- A donde vas?-me dijo preocupado-

-Hare un viaje pero prometo traerte algo de Brazil-le dije haciéndolo sentir mejor.

Lo acepto. Extranare a mi familia, a mis amigos pero extranaria mas venir a La Push todos los días. Pero me sentía mejor al saber que estaría con la persona que mas amaba en el mundo y ese era Jacob Black.

Capítulo 10

For The First Time…

Cuando llegamos a la casa. Mis padres nos esperaban con las maletas. Cuando me baje mi padre comenzó a llevar las maletas a su volvo. Yo entre y me cambie de ropa me quite el vestido y los aretes. Me solté el cabello para darme una rápida ducha y salir. Me puse ropa cómoda y luego Sali. Jacob ya se había vestido como el normalmente se viste. Fuimos a la mansión en donde habían tres autos. El volvo de mis padres,El Jeep de Emmeth y el carro amarillo de Alice. Mis abuelos se montaron con Alice y Jasper, en el Jeep fueron Rosalie y Emmeth y en Volvo íban Edward y Bella alfrente y Jacob y yo atrás. Al montarme mire la mansión por ultima vez con mucha nostalgia. Luego mire los verdes arboles para detenerme a mirar el familiar cielo gris de Forks.

Jacob sostenía mi mano diciéndome:

-Volveremos.

-Lo se pero es que siento que esta vez será diferente es como si algo no estuviera bien en este viaje. Algo me dice que no debemos ir.

Jacob solo me beso en cabeza y me pego a su hombro. Cuando mis padres se montaron Edward me miro por el retrovisor diciendo:

-No te entristezcas Reneesme solo serán ocho semanas luego todo volverá a la normalidad de lo aseguro. Ahora tranquila ve y disfruta con Jacob de tus vacaciones, que después nos iremos tu madre y yo.

Yo asentí y entonces el acelero. En el camino iba muy bien acurrucada con Jacob. Mis padres iban agarrados de manos. Al frente de nosotros iban Emmeth y Rosalie y mas al frente iban Alice,Jasper,Carlile y Esme. El cuerpo de Jacob daba señales de a ver estado corriendo por que rápidamente quedo dormido. Yo agarre su mano y le mostre una imagen mia diciéndole:

-Te amo,Jacob.

Cosa que hico que el sonriera,pegándome mas a el. Jacob y yo estábamos tan bien sincronizados como dos piezas de rompecabezas. Jacob tenia la habilidad de dormir por voluntad propia y eso era excelente por que adoraba verlo dormir,cuando lo hacia podía ver a mi Jake con mas nitides,aquel chico divertido,chistoso y cariñoso. Edward nos miro por el retrovisor y comenzo a reírse.

-Que pasa papa?

-Es Jacob,parece estar sonando contigo corriendo en un prado es muy chistoso por que tu apenas eres una niña en el sueno y entonces cuando llegan al final del tramo ya estas grande y le das un calido y hermoso beso.

Me rei por ese relato.

-Papa,Te quiero.

-Yo tambien Reneesme-dijo Edward sonriéndome-

Bella agarro su mano y me dijo:

-Cuando vallas a Brazil saludas a Zafrina de mi parte si te la encuentras claro.

-Esta bien mama.-me rei-

Cuando llegamos al areopuerto suavemente le dije al oído:

-Despierta bello durmiente ya llegamos.

El automáticamente abrió los ojos luego miro a su alrededor para luego mirarme a mi y darme un tierno y suave beso. Cuando abrimos la puerta ya Edward tenia mis maletas en su mano. Jacob agarro las suyas. Edward me dio mi boleto de avión y le dio el de Jacob, se veía triste y nostálgico al igual que mi madre quien no dejaba de mirarme triste. Todos en la familia se veian mal,tristes y preocupados. La gente nos miraba boquiabiertos impresionados por nuestra anormal belleza. Algunas mujeres le tiraban ginadas a Jacob cosa que no me agrado. Pero como siempre mi familia miraba a la gente indiferente, la manera en como mi familia finfia su humanidad era extraordinaria. Finfian desde respirar hasta pestañear. Todos íbamos agarados de manos cada uno con su pareja.

Nos detuvimos y entonces comenzaron las despedidas. Estas despedidas me extrañaron por que parecían como si nunca mas los fuera a volver a ver. Alice no dejaba de repetirle a Jacob que velara por mi al igual que mi padre. Mi madre no podía llorar pero en su cara podía ver todo el dolor y la tristeza de mi partida. Emmeth me sonrio me dio una ultima vuelta en el aire y me dijo.

-Siempre estare ahí para lo que necesites pequeña.

-Lo se Tio.

Luego JAsper me dio un ultimo abrazo y me dijo:

-Recuerdas como combatir?

-Claro,aprendi con el mejor-dije sonriéndole-

Los abuelos Carlalie y Esme me dijeron que no me preocupara que siempre habrá gente que nos respaldara y que no querrán siempre. Mi madre sobo mi mejilla diciendo:

-Mi pequeña,Mi bebe mi pateadora…te quiero nunca lo olvides cuidate mucho y recuerda siempre hasta el final pase lo que pase.

Comenze a llorar por esas palabras y me tire en sus brazos. Ellos me abrazaron como solo una madre lo sabia hacer y me acurrucaron hasta que por fin pudo cesar mi llanto. Luego mi padre beso mi frente diciendo algo extraño.

-Italia no es un buen lugar para vivir.

-A mi tampoco me agrada-le dije con mucha sinreridad-

-Te amo Nessie-

-Yo tambien te amo papa por favor cuida de mama.

-Claro,te estaremos esperando con los brazos abiertos.-me dijo mi padre.

Entonces agarre mi maleta para mirar por ultima vez a mi familia y recordarlos como eran. Unidos y llenos de mucha humanidad…

En el avión yo no paraba de llorar y Jacob no dejaba de consolarme. Cuando por fin deje de llorar le dije:

-Espero que tu tampoco me dejes….

-Nunca Reneesme tu y yo estaremos juntos siempre. Ahora ven aca y duerme que el viaje es largo.-me dijo insitandome a dormir-

Yo me acomode y juntos nos fuimos al mundo de los sueños…

Cuando desperté el sol brasileño me daba los buenos días. Jacob seguía dormido cuando yo desperté. Le pedi a la Zafata un poco de comida para mi y para Jacob y nos trajo hamburguesas con papas fritas. Eso me puso de buen humor por que hace mucho que no comia comida rápida. Desperte a Jacob quien me beso diciéndome:

-Te sientes mejor?

-si mucho mejor,el avión va a aterrizar en una hora,traje comida para ti-le dije tendiéndole la hambuguesa la cual el se la comio de tres bocados.

Cuando el avión aterrizo nos bajamos y agarramos nuestras maletas. Le daba muchas grasias a Dios que sabia hablar portugués grasias a mi padre el cual me enseno. Pedi un taxi y le dije que me llevara al puerto de barcos. En el camino Jacob reia por que hace mucho que no visitaba Brazil y volver nos traia recuerdos a ambos. Cuando nos bajamos le pague al taxista y le di las grasias.

Cuando llegamos al puerto caminamos y ahí estaba el pequeño bote que nos llevaría a esa hermosa isla. Jacob puso las maletas en la parte de atrás. Luego se monto en el asiento del conductor para yo sentarme a su lado y juntos ir a nuestro paraíso personal.

Al llegar a Isla Esme me sentí como si estuviera en casa. Volver a ver aquella gran cabaña llena de muebles y enceres de playa. Alejada de la cuidad era como regresar a un punto de mi vida en la que era un poco mas pequeña. Jacob llevo las maletas a la habitacion matrimonial. Y luego me dijo emocionado:

-Que quieres hacer?

-Bueno,primero me gustaría meterme a la playa. Tengo un poco de calor.

Fui al baño en donde me puse un bikini para impresionar a Jacob y al salir comenze a caminar como toda una modelo de revista. El se le abrieron los ojos para luego sonreírme y quitarse la camisa. Ir al baño y ponerse unos pantalones cortos.

Tome su mano caminamos hasta la orilla de la playa. yo comenze a provocarlo para que me cargara,el automáticamente me cargo y juntos nos sumergimos en las tibias aguas de isla Esme. Estuvimos horas en el agua disfrutando del hermoso y caluroso dia en Brazil. Luego que nos salimos hicimos carreras hasta la cascada, oviamente el tuvo que convertirse en lobo para esta carrera.

Cuando comenzo la carrera pude oir sus grandes pizadas a mi lado y un ladrillo divertido. El me gano y cuando llegue comenze a decirle:

-Eres un lobito tranposo.

El en respuesta lamio mi cara. Y me sonrio con sus sonrisa lobuna..

Caminamos hasta la cabaña en donde cada uno se dio una refrescante ducha para luego salir a la cocina en donde cocinamos juntos. Mientras yo freia el pollo el hacia el arroz amarrillo. Me estuvo extraño que mis padres no ubieran llamado en todo el dia.

-Jacob…papa ha llamado a tu celular?

-No Por que?

-Es que no te parece extraño que no hayan llamado para saber como llegamos…

-Tranquila Reneesme pronto lo haran.-dijo tranquilizándome-

Me sentía feliz de estar a solas con el pero tambien estaba un poco nerviosa por que en este viaje podía suceder cualquier cosa. Cuando el termino con el Arroz lo obligue a sentarse en la mesa en donde le servi a el primero para luego servirme yo. Luego le servi la bebida que era jugo de mango uno de los favoritos de Jacob cada vez que venia aquí.

Lave los platos para luego sentarme con el en un mueble que cuando mirabas alfrente te topabas con el mar. Todo estaba tan normal ese dia, el sol estaba ya bajando las olas estaban tranquilas los pajaros daban su ultimo vuelo en el dia. Pude oir que el corazon de Jacob latia de la misma manera extraña igual al mio.

-Por que tu corazon late de esa manera..-dijo el-

-Digo…por que lo dices..-dije riéndome nerviosamente-

El comenzo a reírse y solo comenzo a sobar mi cabello. Estuvimos callados y mirando el mar en lo que el sol se ponía. Cuando anocheció encendimos el televisor, me fui a la sección estadounidense por que Jacob no entendía nada de lo que decían los portugueses. Vimos televisor durante dos horas hasta que el comenzo a besarme el cuello. Su boca beso desde mi nuka y fue bajando suavemente hasta mis hombros..

-Jacob…no lo se…

-Reneesme,te tratare como la reina que eres.-me dijo el levantándome y llevándome a la cama..

Allí yo le quite su camisa y el rompió la mia. Mi corazon quería salirse de lo acelerado que estaba, el iba saciando de placer cada parte de mi cuerpo haciendo que cayera rendida a sus brazos. Le baje sus pantalones junto con su ropa interior y el con sus dientes me quito el sosten. Luego me bajo los jeans con mucha suavidad. Paramos un momento por que yo quería estudiarlo. Ver la parte amorosa y sexual de Jacob fue como descubrir algo nuevo de el. Sus ojos me estudiaron mientras yo sobaba su cabello por un momento para mirarlo de arriba hacia abajo.

-Si no quieres hacerlo lo entenderé..-dijo el rápidamente-

-No Jacob, no es eso es solo que no me había dado cuenta de que eres realmente hermoso.

El en respuesta beso mis labios con tanta dulcura y suavidad.

La luna,las estrellas y el mar fueron los testigos esa noche. Una noche llena de mucha pasión ,entrega, amor y ternura. Su cuerpo se movia de una manera muy natural incluso instintiva. Mientras yo lo besaba y me aferraba a su espalda el me hacia completamente suya. Fue una experiencia satisfactoria y placentera el no me quitaba los ojos de encima mientras proseguía y repetía lo mismo una y otra vez. El el momento que yo solte un gemido de placer el abrió los ojos y me sonrio coquetamente.

Desperte en su pecho desnudo. No podía creer lo que había hecho, había tenido sexo con Jacob Black, solo sabia que se había dado muy natural. Dormir desnuda era comodo y mas si era al lado de el. Al recordar detalle por detalle de la noche anterior lo mire sonriente. Fue dulce y cuidadoso conmigo. Recuerdo exactamente como sus brazos sobaron mi piel desnuda, sus ojos nunca dejaron de mirarme y su boca no dejaba d repetir:

-Te amo..Reneesme.-para que luego me besara mientras nuestros cuerpos se unían...

Capitulo 11

Sangre…

Jacob abrió los ojos y rápidamente me levanto y me puso encima de su sintura que estaba desnuda. Me dio un tierno beso diciendo:

-Espero que hayas dormido bien.

-Dormi excelente-dije devolviéndole el beso-

El se mordió el labio. Yo comenze a sobar su pecho desnudo mientras lo hacia decía:

-Crees que Edward me mate por lo que sucedió anoche…

-Si-me rei a carcajadas para luego encontrarme con sus ojos quienes miraron los mios por un largo rato-

El se paro y se puso en pie yo me puse una de sus camisas y ropa interior el solo se puso su ropa interior y un pantalón corto. Cuando comencé a caminar un dolor proveniente de entre mis piernas me tomo por sorpresa haciéndome soltar un grito. Jacob apareció en medio segundo a mi lado.

-Reneesme, que pasa….estas bien!

El dolor era como si mil cuchillos desgarrarán mi parte más intima, parecía como si me estuvieran martillando mil clavos. No sabía que me estaba sucediendo hasta que oí un Puff y de entre mis piernas salió un chorro de sangre. Comencé a sentirme mareada, Jacob me llevo al baño súper preocupado..

-Es mi culpa, Nessie nunca debimos haber hecho el amor…esto es mi culpa. Maldita sea..

Cuando el dolor seso lo suficiente le respondi:

-Jacob,esto no tiene nada que ver contigo o con lo que hicimos anoche. Esto tiene que ver conmigo, esta es mi primera regla.

-Que?

-Jacob Black que por fin cai en mestruaccion.

Eso me alegraba por que si había mestruacion podían haber hijos, pero nunca pensé que fuera tan doloroso. Me introduje en la ducha.

-Quieres que te traiga algo para el dolor?-me dijo Jacob aliviado.

-No amor tu solo traime una camisa tuya y unas toallas sanitarias que mama me había puesto por si acaso llegaba a caer.

El asintió y busco todo lo mas rápido que pudo. Yo comencé a lavarme toda. Cuando Sali comenze a sentir dolor en todo mi cuerpo. Me dolía desde mi espalda hasta mi cuello. Desde mis senos hasta mis piernas, era fastidioso pero nada preocupante, había aprendido con Carlile que esos dolores son a causa de la menstruación. Jacob regreso diciéndome:

-Quieres que me duche contigo?

-Ahora mismo no quiero por que me siento asquerosa.

-Pero por que Reneesme.

-La regla me bajo y eso causa un mal olor.

El no le importo y se metió a la ducha donde el mismo comenzo a banarme.

-Donde te duele?

-Hay JAke en todo el cuerpo-le dije a punto de llorar-

Te duele-aquí besando mi cuelo y asi continuo repitiendo lo mismo pero besándome por todo mi limpio cuerpo. Eso me hico reir para luego decirle:

-Tambien me duele aquí-le dije buscando sus labios y dándole un buen y largo beso.-

Cuando Sali me vesti me dirigí a la cama en donde me arrope y me quede acostada grasias a ese maldito dolor. Jacob me preparo huevos con tozinos y un poco de jugo de naranja. Me llevo la comida a la cama y luego trajo el televisor a la habitacion para quedarnos todo un dia en la cama. Extrañaba mucho a mi madre en estos momentos en los que me encontraba llena de preguntas tales como: ¿Cuánto tiempo me dolerá? ¿Cuántos días duran mi regla?

Agarre mi teléfono celular y marque el celular de mi madre. Pero no me contestaba llame a Alice pero tampoco, llame a mi padre y solo salía la grabadora. Le deje un pequenos mensaje de voz a mi madre diciendo:

-Mama,botaste el celular otra vez, te llamo para decirte lo mucho que te extraño en estos momentos y para decirte que llegamos bien y seguros. Y para avisarte que ya tuve mi primera regla y la realidad es que necesito de tu ayuda por que yo no se cuanto tiempo tendre este dolor que me esta matando. El caso es que te amo y espero que me llames.

Colge y cuando mire a Jacob este miraba la televisor con mucha tristeza.

-Que pasa Jake…

-Nada es solo…nada…

-Dime Jacob Black.

El no me respondió en cambio me acurruco mas a el diciendo algo que no comprendi:

-Lo importante es que estas conmigo a salvo…Te amo Reneesme.

-Jacob,yo tambien te amo y si te hace sentir mejor yo me siento segura cuando tu estas a mi lado.-le dije dándole un beso-

Me puse en pie solo para ducharme. Busque en la maleta y vi la lencería que me había dejado Alice en la maleta. Comenze a reirme sola. "Hoy la voy a usar"-pense-

Me duche y me puse la lencería. Fui y me mire al espejo parecía una modelo de Play Boy. Mis senos resaltaban de la fina y delgada tela blanca junto con mis caderas.

Sali y fui donde Jake quien al verme se mordió el labio yo le modele y el comenzo a reir.

-Cual es la risa?

-Es solo que para seducirme no tienes que usar solo has esto-se puso en pie me tomo en sus brazos y comenzo a besarme.

-Te sientes mejor?

-Mucho mejor-le dije tirándolo a la cama y tirándome encima de el para repetir lo que sucedió la noche anterior pero con mas seguridad y con mas placer.

Cuando desperté el no estaba a mi lado. El dolor de la regla ya no estaba pero como quiera seguía bajando sangre. Me puse en pie y entonces lo vi en forma lobuna dando vueltas por toda la casa. Fui a la cocina y comi algo rápido un poco de cereal con leche. Fui a las afueras de la casa y sobe el lomo de mi lobo diciéndole:

-Buenos días,Jake.

El solto un divertido ladrillo en respuesta.

-Ya comiste?

El asintió bajando la cabeza.

-Bueno Jake me voy a cambiar quiero escalar las montanas quieres venir?

El ladro y se fue. Saque de la maleta ropa de escalar y me la puse. Cuando Sali Jacob me esperaba ya vestido en el umbral de la puerta sonriéndome.

Corri hacia el y me le tire encima el me apretó fuerte y yo lo bese.

Me bajo y nos fuimos a escalar. Las montanas eran unas altas y el camino para llegar a la sima era largo pero lo lograría. Íbamos agarrados de las manos cuando me tropeze con una piedra y cai al suelo para hacerme una cortada en la pierna.

No era la gran cosa pero como siempre Jacob se preocupo.

-Jacob,soy mitad vampiro tranquilo esa herida sanara rápido.

-No me importa pero tambien sigues siendo humana y eso no te quita que no puedas morir y sabes que el dia que mueras todo se acabo para Jacob Black.

-Jake…no digas esas cosas.

Me puse en pie y volvi a tomar su mano olvidándome por completo de la herida en pie. Jacob llevaba en su mano mi cámara. Cuando llegamos a la cima me quede maravillada con la vista. Se veía todo el océano y cada montana a lo lejos se veía Brazil y luego había agua y mas agua.

Bajamos corriendo como dos balas hacia la casa. Sentir el viento azotar mi cabello me hacia recordar las muchas veces que iba a cazar con Jacob o con mis padres. Me sentía un poco extraña parecía como si hubiera perdido a alguien. Era extraño e intente con todas mis fuerzas no sentirme asi. Al llegar a la casa preprare la cena hoy comeria 'Fetuchini"

Recuerdos de Esme cocinando vinieron a mi mente.

En la mesa Jacob me miraba detenidamente.

-Te gustaría ir a cenar conmigo?

En serio Jacob Black me estaba invitando a salir esto era increíble-pense-

-Si pero a donde iremos?

-Aquí puede ser pero no puedes estar mirando por que yo hare todo. Quiero darte la sorpresa.

-Esta bien.

-Tienes sueno?-me pregunto-

-Si-le dije sinreramente-

Fui a la habitacion en donde me quite la ropa y me puse una de sus grandes camisas. Allí el comenzo a contarme chistes. De cómo era su vida antes de que yo viniera al mundo. Yo consideraba a mi lobo como un veterano de la guerra. Por que había luchado contra un ejersito de vampiros locos que iban tras mi madre. Me dijo lo mucho que disfruto matar a cada uno.

-Tengo miedo…

-Miedo de que,Jake

-Tengo miedo de perderme,ya sabes lo que paso con Emely…

-Jacob eso me pasara a mi por que yo te recordare siempre lo mucho que te amo y lo felicices que somos. Asi fue como logre calmarte el dia que Jane me dijo fenómeno. Que por cierto muchas grasias por defenderme.

-Por nada,Nessie además a esa vampira yo la odio y nada me gustaría mas que hacerla polvo.

-Lo se y pronto llegara ese dia.-le alenté- pero ahora ven y dame cariño que lo necesito en verdad. No sabes las ganas que tengo ver a mama y abrazarla y decirle lo mucho que la amo. Extraño correr con papa el bosque o estar con mis tios. Los extraño a todos.

-Pronto volveremos..tranquila Nessie y espero que todo este como siempre.

-Espero que asi sea Jake.

Jacob comenzo a cantarme, cosa que me hico reir por que Jacob no cantaba nada bonito pero necesitaba que me hiciera reir. Luego encendí la televisor y puse las noticias no había nada interesante. Cambie de canal hasta que consegui una película la cual vi hasta que tuve que salir corriedo al baño para cambiar mi toalla sanitaria. Luego volvi a la cama y le dije a Jacob:

-Ayudame a dormir.

-Esta bien,ven mi niña ven a escuchar los latidos de tu lobo que son los únicos que pueden hacerte dormir. Además mañana promete ser un dia especial para los dos.

-Que haras Jacob Black…

Me acomode en su pecho y una vez mas grasias a sus latidos pude quedar totalmente

dormida…

Capitulo 12

Verdad…

Es hermoso volver a ver los ojos y ver a esa persona que amas a tu lado. Que el sol mañanero te brinde toda su energía oir los pajaros y saber que todo estaba bien. Pero ese no era mi caso. Lo que me había despertado era un gran crujido de un crital roto y un rugido de Jacob. Me puse en pie y Sali y en efecto mi lobo estaba enfrentándose a uno de la guardia Vulturi. Me alarme y corri hacia JAke quien me enpujo para que estuviera alejado de ese enfrentamiento. El vampiro era de gran palidez bajito cabello risado castano y unos ojos increíblemente rojos. Vestia de negro por supuesto. El vampiro al verme intento brincar encima de Jacob quien rápidamente lo mordió y lo hico chocar contra la pared de crital la cual se rompió.

-Jacob QUE PASA!

El me ignoro y miro desafiante. El vampiro se puso en pie diciéndome:

-Reneesme traigo un mensaje de Aro.

-Que quiere Aro conmigo que yo sepa mi existencia no es un riesgo para el mundo.

-No vengo a decirte eso. Vengo a avisarte que tenemos en nuestro poder a Edward,Bella,Alice y Carlile.

-QUE?!

-Fue una dura batalla pero al fin Aro consiguió exterminar a tu clan el cual estaba llamando mucho la atención en Forks!

Enfurecida grite:

-MATARON A MI FAMILIA!

-No solo la separamos.-dijo en un tono divertido el cual no me agrado.-

Corri hacia el vampiro el cual corrió hacia Jacob y de un tiron lo hico volar hasta chocar con la pared y caer inconciente.

-NO! Jake-corri hacia Jacob y enfurecida corri hacia el vampiro quien con una sola mano me agarro por el cuello,me levanto en el aire diciendo:

-El mensaje es si quieres de vuerta a tus padres. Tendras que unírtenos a nosotros.

-Estan locos-dije tratando de quitarme su fuerte mano de encima.

El me solto y yo cai al suelo.

-Tienes 5 dias para tomar una decisión o si no mataremos a tu lobo después de todo el no debe existir y a Aro no le agradan los lobos.

Corri a la cocina y busque un lansa llamas guardados para estas ocaciones. Lo encendí corri donde el vampiro y con un rápido movimiento queme toda su mano. El solto un grito de dolor y enfurecido intento correr hacia mi.

-Un paso mas y eres vampiro carbonizado-le dije apuntándolo con el lanza llamas.-

-El mensaje es sencillo,dile a Aro que este preparado que ire a destruirlo con mis propias manos. Que si toca a algunos de los miembros de mi familia YO SERE LA QUE ME ENCARGARE DE EXPONER A TODOS LOS VAMPIROS en ITALIA!

El vampiro abrió los ojos de sopetón y salió a gran velocidad solte el lanza llamas y mire en dirección a Jacob quien estaba en forma humana,desnudo e inconciente. Solte el lanzallamas y corri hacia el puse su cabeza en mi falda diciendo:

-Algo que me dice que tu sabias todo esto.

Cuando despertó me miro y me dio un beso me abrazo diciendo:

-Nessie estas bien,Ese vampiro no te hico daño verdad? Donde esta? Le cortare la cabeza.

-Jacob estoy bien….

El me abrazo y dijo:

-Debieron haber ganado…

-Quienes debieron haber ganado! Jacob que sucede, por que los Vulturis tienen a parte de mi familia!

Jacob me dijo:

-Se suponía que no nos encontraran ahora corres peligro…

-Jacob! Que esta pasando?!

Jacob se sento bajando la mirada dijo:

-Todo paso después que fuimos a la reserva la noche que tus padres solicitaron mi presencia en la mansión era para avisarme que Los vulturis vendrían a atacarnos y que no ganarían. Alice propuso adelantar el viaje para que tu y yo estuviéramos lejos de su alcanze.

-Y TU NO FUISTE CAPAZ DE DECIRMELO!-dije realmente enfurecida.-

-Edward y Bella me lo proihibieron…

-No me importa Jacob debiste decírmelo ellos son mi familia yo debía estar con ellos en esa batalla.

Me puse en pie y me encerre en el cuarto donde me tire al suelo a llorar.

-Reneesme abreme la puerta…-dijo Jacob con voz suplicante-

-VETE DEJAME SOLA NO QUIERO VERTE JACOB COMO CONFIABA EN TI!-le dije entre llanto realmente enfurecida-

El dejo de tocar. Entonces un rompecabezas de recuerdos se fue poniendo en orden cronológico en mi mente. La extraña tristeza de mis padres, el dia completo en el que comparti con cada miembro de mi familia la ultima tonada de mi padre en el piano,las interminables llamadas que hacia a la casa y que nadie me contestaba. Ellos estaban pasando conmigo lo ultimo de tiempo que tenían de libertad o vida tambien recordé la extraña despedida de mi padre. Me sentí culpable por que mientras ellos batallaban, yo estaba aquí dándome la gran vida.

Las palabras de aquel vampiro retumbaban en mi cabeza como un eco. Tenia que pensar rápido para poder rescatarlos. Pero no podía entrar a Voltera con todos eso vampiros ahí tenia que idear un plan y para eso nesesitaria la ayuda de mas vampiros que estén dispuestos a terminar con la distania de los Vulturis. Conocía a dos vampiros que mi dirían que si sin tener que preguntar y ellos eran:Vladimir y Stefan, los dos vampiros europeos que siempre han querido derrotar a los vulturis desde tiempos remotos. Tenia que contactarlos. Decirles lo que había sucedido y buscar la manera de entrar a Voltera y matar a dos pajaros de un tiro.

Intente calmarme pero no podía era frustrante y doloroso saber que las personas mas importantes en mi vida se habían ido. Esa mañana no oi mas a Jacob, yo mr quede mirando el mar y pensando en como matar a los Vulturis y salvar a mi familia. Sabia que no seria fácil lo que se avesinaba pero tenia que rescatarlos a costa de lo que sea. Mi familia era una familia que me sobreprotegía de todo y mas si eran mis padres asi que no tenia razón valida para estar molesta con Jacob asi que Sali de mi habitacion. Cuando mire al suelo el estaba allí con la mirada fija en la pared. Sus faciones estaban endurecidas en una mueca de dolor,frustración e ira.

-Jacob…perdóname no tenia por que hablarte de esa manera, es solo que..no puedo creer lo que esta sucediendo.

Jake me miro diciendo:

-Entiendes que yo nunca quize ocultarte esto.

-Si Jake. Lo se pero tre comprendo por que conozco a mis padres y se como son, y por esa razón no puedo estar molesta contigo. No puedo molestarme con la persona que mas amo en este mundo y podría perder por mis estupidedes,

Jacob. Rápidamente se puso en pie tomo mi cara en sus brazos diciéndome

-Tu no eres estúpida, tienes todo el derecho de reclamarme.

-Te amo Jake.

-Yo tambien Nessie.-me dijo sonriéndome-

-Que vamos a hacer ahora?

-Tenemos que volver eso ya esta decidido.-dijo Jacob-

-Si,tenemos que volver.-nerviosa.

El comenzo a hacer las maletas y yo llame a la línea aérea para reservar el próximo vuelo a Washington. Saldríamos a las una de la tarde y eran las diez. Cuando Jacob ternimo con las maletas fue hacia donde yo estaba y me dijo:

-Te sientes bien

-Si jake,es solo que todo estaba bien en nuestra vida y ahora que comenzaba a vivir de verdad junto a ti sucedió esto.

-Ness saldremos de esta ya lo veras…te amo..-dijo besándome-

-Voy a extrañar este lugar…-dije mirando la habitacion en donde Jacob me hico suya.-

-Yo extranare estos 4 dias han sido los mejores.-dijo pegándome a el mordiéndose el labio y riéndose.-

En el areopuerto estaba un poco nerviosa. No sabia como habían dejado la casa. Tenia miedo de que al llegar a Forks me estuvieran esperando para reclutarme y matar a Jacob. Por eso iba muy bien agarrada a el. En el avión no dejaba de apretar su mano hasta qu el me dijo:

-Reneesme me estas apretando…

-Lo siento-dije soltando su mano automáticamente.- es solo que no quiero que nos separen..

-Yo te prometo que nadie nos separara yo estare ahí siempre, incluso se que no es el momento pero tengo que decirte que ahora que tu familia no esta es mi obligación mantenerte en la reserva y protegerte asi que si sientes que te sobreprotego dimelo.

Yo asentí. Jacob tomo mi cara en sus brazos besándome. Y juntos volamos desde nuestra propia fantasia hacia nuestra cruel realidad…

Fue un vuelo en el que aproveche cada minuto con Jacob. Intente entretenerme con el lo cual fue fácil ya que Jacob siempre buscaba las maneras de hacerme reir. Aunque estuviera nerviosa y triste no podía pretender que ese dolor me dominara tenia que controlar mis emociones y prepararme para lo que veria en Forks. Por otro lado me alegraba que a Jacob no le ubiera sucedido nada por que si estuviera totalmente destruida. No ver a mi madre todas las mananas preparándome el desayuno eso seria desastrozo para mi, no ver a mi padre besándola e intencarbiandose miradas de afecto eso seria fatal, no ver a Alice organizar mi boda o alguna otra fiesta eso seria un desastre…

Pero tenia que ser fuerte y reunir la mayor cantidad posible de vampiros para destruir Voltera.

Al bajar del avión mi corazon comenzo a latir a un ritmo inregular y Jacob me pego a el ayudándome por que sentía que iba a llorar o a desmayarme al ver que mis padres no estaban esperándome allí. Cuando comenzamos a caminar un señor alto de piel bronceada cabello negro azabache y ojos color caramelo nos miro diciendo:

-Ustedes son la pareja Black?

Eso me hico soltar una sonrisa ironica. Por que si me sentía la esposa de Jacob pero no lo era y ahora mismo me sentía toda una Cullen.

-Si-le respondió Jacob- Que sucede?

-El Sr. Cullen me ordeno entregarles esto.-dijo entregándonos las llaves de mi auto. Yo comenze a llorar.

-Donde esta el auto?-dijo Jacob rápidamente-

-En los estacionamientos de autos de entrega eso esta en el primer piso. Sabe donde Queda?-dijo el señor-

-Si, se donde queda y Grasias.

El señor le tendio la mano la cual el apretó para luego mirarme a mi preocupado e irse. Jacob me llevo rápidamente hacia el estacionamiento en donde vi mi auto otra vez. Volver aver ese auto me trajo recuerdos de mi cumpleaños y la boda de Seth. Jake abrió la puerta yo me monte y la cerre poniendo el seguro. Jacob se sento en el asiento del conductor en donde me miro desconsaldo diciendo:

-Me siento mal, no me gusta ver como te destruyes a ti misma.

-Jacob…..Es que los amo…y no quería…..MALDITA SEA ESTO ES MI CULPA!-grite-

Jacob se quedo callado y rodeo sus brazos y me pego a su hombro donde comenzo mi baño de lagrimas...

Capitulo 13

Al tanto…

En el camino comenze a mirar el grisacio cielo, la verde vegetación,las grandes montanas y la gran montana que se extendia a nuestro paso. Jacob iba conduciendo y a la vez me miraba preocupado.

-Reneesme hablame….

-Bueno,Jacob que quieres que te diga! Que me quede sin familia! Que por culpa mia por haber dicho ese comentario el dia de la fiesta secuestraron a la mitad de mi familia!-le grite rompiendo a llorar-

-Reneesme Maldita sea! Deja de estar hechandote la culpa….-me grito Jacob realmente frustrado-TU sabes que los VULTURI envidiaron a tu familia..

-Pero…

-Pero nada Reneesme no quiero verte triste. Te amo con todas mis fuerzas, me gustaría que eso te sirva de consuelo.

Me quede callada el estaciono el auto. Yo me puse encima de el sobe su mejilla y comenze a mirarlo a los ojos.

-Hay Jacob Black,no se que haría sin ti. Tu eres esa ancla que me mantiene en este maldito mundo has sido y siempre seras lo mejor que sucedió.

-Eso no lo dudes.-dijo el abrazandome-

Estos momentos era los que mas amaba estar con Jacob. Cuando solo estábamos en silencio mirándonos el uno del otro estudiándonos cada angulo de nuestra cara, cada atomo de nuestra piel , cada mirada de nuestros y sobre todo cada caricia de amor que el me demostraba todos los días.

-Te sientes mejor-me pregunto Jacob al notar el regular ritmo de mi corazon.-

Asentí sonriéndole para luego sentarme en el asiento. El encendio el auto y retomamos nuestro viaje hacia la realidad.

Al llegar a la casa esta estaba totalmente vacia y silenciosa. Jacob al igual que yo dimos un suspiro nostálgico. La parte izquierda de la casa estaba destruida, me lleve una mano a la boca,Jacob estaciono el auto yo comenze abri la puerta y comenze a correr. Allí comenze a ver lo que era la sala que ahora estaba convertida en escombros. Pude olfatear a mis padres en todo el lugar al igual que a mis tios y a mis abuelos. Jacob miro todo y su expresión se torno fría y dura. El olor de mi madre se extendia hasta el cuarto de mi padre. Segui su olor y cuando estuve allí encima de la cama plateada había un libro el cual al abrir cayo una carta.

"Reneesme no tengo tiempo para entrar en detalles, solo puedo decirte que siento mucho haberte ocultado la verdad. Los Vulturis nos amenazaron con matarte si no lo hacíamos y sabes que tu bienestar es primordial para tu padre y para mi. Tus tios Rosalie,Emmeth y Jasper están en Alaska. Llamalos para que sepan de tu regreso y que estas bien. Tus abuelos estarán en europa hablando con Vladimir y Stefan. Ellos se fueron después que ustedes. Asi que ellos están bien, te amamos Reneesme y confiamos en volver a verte. Confio en que Jacob te cuide y te protega, te amamos Nessie y otra vez siento no habértelo dicho….

-Bella

Vire la nota y ahí estaban los números en los que podía llamar a mis tios. Jacob estuvo conmigo mientras que leia la nota.

-Ness, vámonos de aquí… este lugar no es seguro mejor vámonos a la cabaña allí es mucho mas fácil protegerte…

Yo asentí y me lleve la nota mirando por ultima vez la interesante habitacion de mi padre la cual estaba sola e imprecnada de su aroma.

Al llegar a la cabaña esta estaba llena de polvo y toda apagada. Jacob dejo las maletas en mi habitacion mientras que yo comenze a limpiar. Jacob arreglo la electricidad y luego me ayudo a limpiar. Cuando termine mire la cabaña la cual estaba vacia y silenciosa. Me sente en la sala a contemplar el silencio que allí reinaba y tambien a organizar mi mente que estaba hecha un caos. Comenze a pensar en mi madre aquella humana que paso tantas situaciones para estar con mi padre luego en mi padre el cual siempre quizo lo mejor para ella.

Sin darme cuenta comenze a llorar. Me puse como un ovillo en el mueble y segui llorando sin consolacion y sin interrupciones, por que si quería sentirme fuerte y preparada para lo que se avesinaba tenia que sacar todo lo que tenia adentro. Jacob se convirtió en lobo y comenzo a vigilar los alrededores de la cabaña mientras que yo segui toda la tarde llorando hasta que mis lagrimas se agotaron. Me puse en pie y camine a la ducha donde me quede meditando. Al salir Jacob ya tenia mi comida servida en la mesa. Comi saboreando cada detalle de ella distrayendo mi mente identificando cada sabor. Cuando termine fregué los platos para luego irme a mi habitacion,agarre el celular y marque el numero de la carta.

-Reneesme,estas bien-dijo Rosalie-

Al parecer estaban esperando mi llamada-pense-

-Estoy bien, y ustedes como están?

-Estamos en perfectas condiciones. Ya sabes lo que sucedió y quiero decir que tu madre y yo no estuvimos de acuerdo en ocultártelo.

-Lo se….pero donde están?-dije cambiando el tema-

-En Alaska pero al oir tu llamada nuestra orden era volver a explicártelo todo. Esme y Carlile llegaran a la mansión en tres días.

-Ok pues los espero estare en la cabaña.-le dije-

-Te amamos Reneesme.-dijo Rosalie despidiéndose.

Al colgar el teléfono mire a Jacob quien estuvo a mi lado sin yo haberme dado cuenta.

-Estaran aquí en menos de dos horas.

-Lo se. Si quieres vete a dormir yo los recibo y ya mañana les preguntas con calma. Te vez cansada.

Y si que lo estaba. Le hice caso me puse una pijama y entregue en brazos de morfeo.

Un olor a comida me despertó. A mi lado estaba Rosalie velando mi sueno. Se veía igual que siempre radiante como el sol. Al mirarla a los ojos me dedico una sonrisa que yo le devolví.

-Te extrane mucho Reneesme.

-Yo tambien lo extrane aunque estoy un poco molesta por que no me dijeron nada de lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Nessie, todo paso muy rápido, no nos dio tiempo de explicarte solo pensababamos en protegerte y esa era la mejor forma de hacerlo.

-Pero mira lo que sucedió ahora tenemos que rescatarlos y matar a todos los vulturis.-dije-

-De eso se están encargando Esme y Carlile ellos están reuniniendo vampiros para buscar a tus padres y a Alice.

-Yo ire con ellos!-dije rápidamente-

-No señorita por eso es que Emmeth y yo estamos aquí. Para encargarnos de velarte.

-Pero y Jasper?

-El ya esta en Italia se esta quedando en una cabaña cerca de Voltera estudiando la cuidad para saber como van a entrar.

-Pero,Yo quiero ir….

-No Reneesme olvidate de ir a Italia! Por ahora vamos a comer debes tener mucha hambre no?-dijo ella intentando cambiar el tema.

Solo por esta vez se la deje pasar por que tenia hambre pero tenia que pensar en algo para ir a Italia con el tio Jasper. En la cocina me esperaba Emmenth al cual abraze diciéndole:

-Te extrane…

-Yo tambien mi Nessie.

En el comedor me esperaba un plato de cereal con leche el cual debore hasta dejar el plato vacio.

-Y Jake?-pregunte mirando a mi alrededor buscando su gran figura-

-Fue a la reserva a saber como están Billy y los demás es que ellos nos ayudaron y Sam resulto herido,casi muere grasias a la maldita de Jane.

Esa maldita-pense-

Me pregunte si Sam seguía con vida y me preguntaba si el pequeño Mick estaba bien. Pero tenia algo mas importante que resolver y eso era mi periodo tenia que saber cuanto duraría mi periodo y por cuanto tiempo lo tendría si esto solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que perdiera la oportunidad de ser madre o si ya este iba a ser mi único periodo y que eso quería decir que ya no podría ser madre. Asi que agarre el teléfono y marque el numero de Carlile.

-Hola,

-Hola abuelo,como estas,

-Mi niña,Reneesme extrañaba oir tu voz espero que estes bien y te pido una disculpa por lo sucedido.

-Lo se abuelo y creeme que yo mas que nadie quería estar ahí. Pero no te llamo para reclamarte nada te llamo para un asunto hacerca de mi salud sexual.-le dije un poco avergonzada-

-Dime que quieres saber pero, me esta extraño por que tu saber todo lo que se tiene que saber acerca del sexo.

Avergonzada y entre un susurro le dije:

-No es eso es que mientras estaba en isla Esme tuve mi primer periodo.

-Oh…Reneesme tengo que preguntarte.. tuviste sexo con Jacob antes de que cayeras?

-Pero que pregunta es esa….-le dije evadiendo el tema-

-Dime Reneesme-me dijo en tono autoritario-

-Si abuelo pero que tiene que ver solo quiero saber cuanto tiempo durara mi periodo?

-Interesante,pregunta Nessie, te voy a decir lo que yo hable con las hermanas de Nahuel acerca de eso. Por que cuando eras mas pequeña y dormía yo hacia mis llamadas a Brazil para preguntarle a sus hermanas esos detalles. Tu periodo vendrá cada seis meses y el primero casi siempre comienza en el momento que pierdes tu virginidad por eso te pregunte lo de Jacob. Pero Reneesme tienes que tener cuidado, se que tu parte vampira te hace inmune a las enfermedades pero no te hace inmune al embarazo.

-No me digas que estoy embarazada-dije emocionada al tiempo que Rosalie abria los ojos sorprendida y Emmenth a su lado reia a carcajadas.

-No! Nessie pero las hermanas de Nahuel me dijeron que después que tu periodo acabe entraras en un estado fértil por esos seis meses hasta que cumplas 15 anos como semi vampira al llegar a esa edad tu periodo dejara de bajar y entonces vendrá lo que se conoce como…

-Menopausia-dije tristemente-

-Exacto! Por eso Nessie te pido de favor que te cuides por que en estos momentos no estaría bien que quedaras embarazada y mas si los Vulturis siguen con vida y tengan a tus padres.

-Grasias Abuelo me acabas de quitar otro peso de encima-le dije agradecida-

-Me alegro Reneesme ahora tengo que colgar pero ya sabes cuidate mucho y nos veremos en dos días.

-Te amo..

-Yo tambien-y se colgó-

Por una parte estaba tranquila y feliz por mi fertilidad. Pero tambien estaba triste por que en estos momentos desearía estar con mi madre por lo menos oir su voz decirle lo mucho que los amo y que pronto les daría nietos. Eso de nietos se oia tan hermoso…

Capítulo 14

En lo más alto…

-Reneesme tuviste relaciones con Jacob!-dijo sorprendida Rosalie-

-Hay Rose, no es para tanto-dijo Emmenth en tono chistoso-

Ella lo miro mal para luego mirarme a mi.

-Sabes lo que Edward le hará a Jacob cuando se entere…

-Tía no hicimos algo que sorprendiera, en cualquier momento esto iba a suceder.-le dije-

Ella soltó un resoplido y dijo:

-Estaré en la mansión arreglando el desastre. Pero Reneesme ten cuidado.

-Lo tendré-le dije tranquilizándola.

Ella tomo la mano de Emmeth y se fueron. Dejándome sola bueno no tan sola por que en ese momento oi el ruido de la motocicleta de Jacob estacionarse cerca de un árbol. Mi lobo cruzo el umbral para acercarse y darme un rápido pero calido beso.

-Buenos Dias,Reneesme.

Soriente y satisfecha por aquel gesto le dije:

-Buenos Dias,Jake.

Sus ojos emanaban mucha vida y felicidad cuando me miraron completa. Ese gesto me hico sentir deseada.

-Como esta Sam?

-Se mejorara solo tiene las costillas rotas y un huezo del pie roto pero estará bien-dijo el de lo mas normal

-Y lo dices asi! Normal como si eso no significara nada!

El me rodeo en sus brazos y me dijo:

-Amor tranquila,Los lobos tenemos la facilidad de sanar.

-Lo se pero esas heridas son graves no?

-Eso no importa Nessie.

-No me puedo imaginar a ti en esas condiciones me estaría muriendo!

El me rodeo y toco con suavidad cada parte de mi cuerpo.

-Sienteme,Reneesme eso no me pasara te lo prometo.

-Espero que asi sea le dije besándolo.

Su boca me sacio de una manera increíble. Su olor me hacia sentir mareada por tanta perfecion y belleza humana. Sus fuertes brazos como siempre me hicieron sentir suya y me apretaron suavemente mientras me besaba.

-Te amo tanto Jacob…

-Yo tambien te amo,Reneesme.-me dijo mirándome a los ojos- vamos a la reserva el pequeño Mick quiere verte.

Emocionada por la noticia no perdi mas tiempo y fui a mi habitacio en donde me vesti lo mas casual posible. Apague todas las luces tome la mano de Jacob y juntos caminamos a la motocicleta en donde me monte detrás de el. El encendio la moto y me llevo a la mansión donde Rosalie salió diciendo:

-A donde van?

-A mi casa Rubia solo vine a que supieras que no se va a Italia.

-Jacob!-dijimos las dos a la vez en tono de regano por esa mala broma-

-Hay lo siento-dijo Jacob acelerando para adentrarnos a la carretera mojada de Forks.

Cuando llegamos a la reserva entre a la pequeña cabaña roja en donde Billy me abrazo diciendo:

-Lo siento mucho Reneesme…

Me quede callada por que estaba cansada que todos pensaran que me había quedado huérfana. Jacob miro con cara de pocos amigos a su padre.

-Como estas Billy?

-Bien Nessie, pero al parecer no me viniste a visitar a mi.

-Billy eres mi suegro tengo el deber de yerna de ir a visitarte.

El comenzo a reir y me dio un cálido abrazo. Jacob en cambio me sonrio coquetamente cosa que me hico sonrojar como siempre.

Salimos para comenzar a correr hasta la casa de Emily quien salió y me dio un cálido abrazo.

-Nessie, que bueno es tenerte de vuelta.

Al fin alguien que no me trata como huérfana-pensé-

-Grasias, Emely yo también te extrañé pero también extrañé mucho al pequeño Mick.

En ese momento el pequeño Mick fue a nuestro encuentro.

-Nessie!-grito lleno de alegría-

Yo me acerque y lo cargué dándole un abrazo y una vuelta. El niño reia de felicidad con mi gesto. Yo bese ambas de sus mejillas y lo apreté a mi.

-Te extrane, Mick como has estado…

El niño me sobo mi calida mejilla y dijo:

-A mi bien aunque un poco triste por lo que le hicieron a mi papa.

Esas palabras me dolieron en el alma. Los Vulturis habían lastimado gravemente al niño que me hacia sonreir y me hacia sentir de algún modo madre el cual cuidaba y entretenía. Los Vulturis pagarían por casi dejar sin padre a Mick.

-Te prometo que nadie volverá a hacerle daño a tu familia.-lo console-pero ahora vamos a jugar-anadi-

El asintió y yo lo baje al suelo.

Jacob entro con Emely a ver a Sam mientras yo y el pequeño Mick Trepabamos arboles. Me sorprendió mucho que un niño de cinco anos supiera tan bien como escalar un árbol. Era algo normal en el ya que en algunos anos seria lobo igual que su padre. Cuando llegamos a una rama lo bastante fuerte para sostenernos a los dos nos sentamos a mirar el paisaje.

-Nessie…tu y Jake son novios?-me pregunto inocentemente-

Los niños eran muy observadores y de eso no había duda. Comenze a reir y le dije:

-Si…Mick pero por que esa pregunta.

-He visto como se miran el uno al otro, es como si estuvieran conectados como mi mama y mi papa. Me alegro mucho de que ustedes estén juntos.

Comenze a reir y bese su mejilla.

-Oye,Ness siento mucho lo de tus papas, se que volverán.

No podía enojarme con Mick por eso era un niño y con el no podía enojarme.

-Lo se, y creeme Mick, los extraño mucho y quisiera tenerlos ahora mismo y darles un gran abrazo por eso quiero que aprendas a apresiar a tus padres y a amarlos siempre.

El niño me sonrio diciendo:

-Grasias Ness,como siempre me das unas buenas lecciones.

Sobe cariñosamente su cabello.

-Mick, la comida esta servida.-grito Emely desde abajo-

Bajamos con mucha rapidez y el se fue a los brazos de Emely quien se lo llevo y se despidió dándome un beso.

-Te quiero Ness…

-Yo tambien te quiero Mick.-le dije cuando entro a la casa. Jacob estuvo a mi lado.

-Nos vamos?

-Si vámonos.. quiero cazar hace mucho que no tomo una gota de sangre.

El asintio

Mientras cazaba un venado este me llevo a una manada de su especie. Allí hice un festin en nombre de mis padres pensando en lo orgullosos que estarían si me vieran cazando mas de un animal. La realidad era que estaba descargando todo mi coraje,dolor y frustración de no poder estar con ellos. Mataba a los siervos imaginando que cada uno era parte de la guardia Vulturi. Cuando termine de cazar corri hacia la cabaña sin percatarme de que Jacob estaba detrás. Allí me quite toda mi ropa y me introduje en la ducha caliente.

-Nessie…te sientes bien?-toco Jacob a la puerta.-

-Si,Jake ven pasa.

El entro. Me miro dedicándome una sonrisa calida y tierna.

-Quieres meterte?

El asintió. Se quito la ropa se metió a la ducha y nos acomodamos de tal modo que yo quedara acostada en su pecho. Allí yo comenze a mirar las burbujas del agua mientras que Jake sobaba mi sintura.

-Sabes que a Mick le parece bien que tu y yo andemos?

El comenzo a reir y dijo:

-Ese niño si que sabe.

-Es muy observador-dije riendo-

Estuvimos en la ducha callados. Extrañaba mucho a mi padre. Quería oir sus sarcásticos comentarios acerca de Jacob, quería oir a mi madre tranquilizarlo. Los quería de vuelta a mi lado. Quería tener a toda mi familia unida otra vez.

-Reneesme?-dijo Rosalie-

Le tape la boca a Jacob,nerviosa abri mis ojos como platos a causa de la sorpresa.

-Voy,tía Rosalie!

Sali y me enrolle en una toalla. Le dije a Jacob lo mas bajito que pude:

-Quedate aquí!

El asintió diciendo:

-Es inútil Ness, la rubia tiene oído y estoy seguro que escucho mi corazon junto al tuyo antes de que llamara.

Y era cierto los vampiros tenían un excelente oído asi que solte un resoplido y Sali. Rosalie me esperaba diciendo:

-Tranquila Reneesme! No me interesa lo que hayas hecho con Jacob en el baño!

-Tía…no quiero….

-Lo se por eso quiero entregarte esto.-dijo dándome una carta que contenía dos boletos de avión para Italia.

-Ire a Italia?

-Jasper nos nesesita para que lo ayudemos yo me ire esta noche tu te iras en dos días. Pero Nessie quiero decirte que lo que se avesina no es fácil pelearemos contra una gran cantidad de vampiros entrenados para batallar. Te lo digo por que no quiero que te suceda nada.

-Creeme tía estoy preparada para lo que venga.-dije entuciasmada.

-Iremos a Italia?-dijo Jacob. Estaba enrollado en una toalla pero tenia todo su pecho al descubierto. Me puse detrás de el para taparlo un poco por que mi tía lo miro con cara de pocos amigos respondiéndole:

-Si lobo,iremos a Italia y mas vale que sepas luchar todavía por que vamos a pelear.-dijo ella-

-Si rubia claro que estoy listo para eso y mucho mas.-dijo Jake.

Ella no respondió si no que me dijo:

-Estare en la mansión preparando tu comida y haciendo la maleta.

Se dio media vuelta y se fue. Mire a Jacob enojada y le dije:

-Te dije que no salieras sabes como es Rosalie.

Jacob bajo la mirada y luego puso una de las mejoras expresiones de disculpa.

-Lo siento,Ness.

Hacho se veía tan hermoso asi, semi desnudo casi mojado que solo se me ocurrió abrazarlo.

-Perdoname por gritarte es solo que no quiero problemas….

Capitulo 15

"Compromisos"

Veia las noticias mientras que Jacob estaba en la reserva haciendo diligencias o como el llamaba cuando me tenia una teléfono sono.

-Reneesme ven a comer-dijo Rosalie-

Le colge y Sali corriendo hacia la mansión. La mansión estaba intacta como si en ella nunca ubiera sucedido nada. Sonreí por el excelente trabajo de Emmeth y entre a la mansión una casa llena de recuerdos de toda mi apresurada infancia. en mi nariz se colo un olor a papas fritas junto con una rica y llena hamburguesa. Segui ese olor hasta el comedor en donde me sente en la silla y comenze a comer. Deje el plato vacio como siempre y entonces comenze a mirar la casa que estaba vacia y silenciosa, el ambiente era uno triste y desconsolador.

-No deberías estar sola Ness y Jacob?-dijo Emmeth en tono divertido-

-Esta en La reserva, necesito saber como fue que sucedió todo pero con detalle.-le dije suplicante-

El se sento a mi lado tomo aire inesesariamente y comenzo.

-Bueno Reneesme esta vez solo vinieron Jane,Alec,Demetri y Aro. Jane nos sorprendió torturando a Esme hasta hacerla desear la muerte. En ese momento Rose y Alice trataron de calmarla mientras Jasper y yo fuimos a su encuentro. Demetri logro dejarnos inconsiente a los dos algo imposible en vampiros pero cuando tomas sangre animal eso tambien tiene un presio. Rose intento luchar contra Jane pero Alec la dejo incapasitada. Aro le dio una buena sacudida a Carlile y lo hico atravesar la ventana. Tus padres fueron en nuestra ayuda pero Demetri logro capturar a tu padre pero Bella logro correr y escribirte la nota. En el momento que yo desperté agarre a Rose y comenzamos a correr hacia Alaska sin mirar hacia atrás. Seguíamos ordenes de Alice por que el plan era que Rose y yo nos iríamos con los Denali, Carlile y Esme irían a Europa y Jasper se iria a Italia.

-Pero…como reclutaron a mis padres?

-Despues que nos fuimos, Aro amenzazo con matar a Esme si Alice y Edward no sedian. Tu madre bajo coraje comenzo a luchar contra Demetri el cual la atrapo tu padre acepto por dejar a Bella en libertad pero Bella le suplico a Aro para unirse a el por que no podía estar lejos de el. Aro acepto Jane dejo a Esme y ellos se fueron. Fue triste y creeme no perdono haberlos dejado solos pero era un plan que grasias a Dios Aro nunca descubrió.

Que de sorprendida por todo lo que había pasado. No podía imaginarme tal cosa es que si ubiera estado ahí me ubieran reclutado o peor me ubieran matado. Ahora agradecia haberme ido a ese viaje por que si Sam quedo asi de lastimado no se como ubiera quedado Jacob.

Emmeth miro el reloj diciendo.

-Mira ya casi nos vamos para el areopuerto.

Nos paramos a la vez y lo acompane a la cochera donde nos esperaba Rosalie. El la miro y le dio un beso en la mejilla diciendo:

-Bueno mi rubia nos vamos de viaje.-y hecho a reir-

Rosalie se unió a su risa para luego darme un abrazo y decir.

-Nos vemos en dos días Reneesme.

-Te quiero Rose…-le dije-

-Y no piensas despedirte de mi-dijo Jacob uniéndose a nosotros sutilmente-

Rose lo miro con cara de pocos amigos pero le estrecho la mano y se subió al auto. Emmeth me dio un buen abrazo diciendo:

-Por fin haremos historia,mataremos a los Vulturis!

Comenze a reir.

-Los Cullen se llevaran la victoria!-dije e un tono revolucionario.-

Jacob le estrecho la mano pero Emmeth lo abrazo diciendo:

-Cuidala!

-Lo hare-dijo mirándome haciéndome sonrojar y recordar las muchas veces que mi padre le decía a Jacob que me cuidara-

Emment se monto en el auto,encendio el motor y partió. Al quedarnos solo Jacob dijo irónicamente:

-Solos otra vez…

-Si,Jake ahora solo quedamos tu y yo.-Lo abraze para mirar como el auto se desvanecía en la obscuridad.

Mientras estuvimos en la cabaña comenzo a llover fuertemente. Asi que encendí la chimenea fui por unas frisas las cuales acomode frente a la chimenea como si fuera una cama. Jacob por otro lado trajo en una bandeja malvaviscos junto con dos copas de vino. Al ver lo que había hecho con las frisas el sonriente se arodillo diciendo:

-Esto te quedo genial.

-Grasias Jake.

Me dio una copa la cual lleno de vino y luego el se sirvió diciendo:

-Quiero brindar..

-Por que quieres brindar?-le pregunte chistosamente-

-Por,ti ,por mi. Quiero brindar por nosotros,por nuestro futuro por que Edward y Bella volverán. Por todo.

Alce mi copa en senal y el sonriente choco suavemente la mia para luego los dos a la ves tomarlo. Luego me miro un poco temeroso diciendo:

-No quería hacerlo de esta forma. Quería hacerte una cena en donde los dos estuviéramos a luz de la luna sonriendo pero las ciscurtancia no nos permitieron hacerlo como yo quería…

-Que pasa,Jake de que hablas.

Entonces como menos me lo imagine Jacob saco de su bolcillo un estuche de madera lo abrió y dentro de el había un anillo color oro sin forma sin diamantes un anillo sencillo pero con un significado hermoso. Era al estilo de Jacob, caliente,lleno de vida pero sencillo. Me lleve una mano a la boca emocionada y realmente sorprendida el comenzo a reir nervioso diciendo:

-Te casarias conmigo Reneesme?

Esto era lo que hacia falta para que mi relación con Jacob fuera oficial. El compromiso. Me afliji un poco por que me ubiera gustado salir corriendo a decirle a Bella,que me casaria pero para eso tendría todo el tiempo del mundo por que los iríamos a rescatar.

-Claro que si Jacob Black me casare contigo.

El emocionado y super nervioso me puso el anillo. Yo lo abraze y me acoste diciéndole:

-Mi amor,calmate yo estoy aquí y sere tu esposa,tu amiga,tu companera para toda la eternidad. Te amo Jacob Black.

El en cambio comenzo a besarme y asi celebramos nuestro compromiso…

Abri los ojos y mire a mi lado y Jacob no estaba a mi lado un olor a huevos fritos se colo por mi nariz haciéndome rugir el estomago. Me puse una camisa de Jacob para evitar ponerme la ropa. Habia sido una noche muy apacionada y romantica. Me casaria con Jacob Black me imagine a mi madre super contenta y a mi padre un poco molesto pero alegre, Alice organizando toda mi boda,Rosalie emocionada y Emmeth como siempre haciendo puse en pie y camine hacia la cocina allí vi a mi futuro esposo de espalda friendo unos huevos fritos junto con tocineta. Tenia el pecho desnudo y unos cortos.

-Buenos Dias,amor.-dijo virándose para darme un rápido beso-

-Jacob, no tienes que cocinar para mi todo el tiempo me hace sentir mantenida.-le dije-

El comenzo a reir.

-Ness,tienes que acostumbrarte siento decirte que te seguire cocinando por que me gusta hacerlo y por que te amo y quiero cocinarte toda los días.

-Jacob pero espero cocinarte tambien.

-Hay ya Ness,tranquila tenemos toda una eternidad para decidir quien se cocinara pero ahora siéntate a comer.-dijo poniéndome el plato en la mesa.-

Sonriéndole me sente y comenze a comer. El se sento y comio junto a mi. Fue divertido ver como comíamos los dos haciendo chistes entre nosotros mismo. Podía sentir mi anillo en mi dedo, lo sentía pesado y a mi temperatura. Cada vez que lo miraba me sentía la mujer mas hermosa del mundo la mas afortunada. Sentía que me había ganado la lotería con Jacob el cual siempre estuvo ahí para desde mi nacimiento,durante mi rápida infancia y ahora que era completamente mio. Siempre fue mio solo que no me había dado cuenta hasta ahora. Sus ojos siguieron los mios hasta el anillo.

-Si no quieres casarte….

-Jacob no digas eso ni en broma! Es solo que me siento tan afortunada y feliz.-le dije suspirando-

-Asi me gusta verte, feliz tranquila en paz. Te amo Ness.

Sonriente me acerque a el y lo bese. Terminamos de comer y el fue y lavo los me introduje en la banera junto a el para tener unas largas horas de meditación y paz. Al salir oi el teléfono sonar.

-Hola-dije-

-Reneesme soy yo Jasper en este momento Los Denalis están de camino al areopuerto pero harán una rápida parada para saber como estas, saldrán mañana a las nueve de la mañana llevate ropa de combate y el coyar que Aro te regalo.

-ok,Tio…que has sabido de Alice..y de mis padres…

-Bueno no mucho Ness solo se que Alice me vio venir por su rescate y fue a mi encuentro a suplicarnos que nos fueramos, pero yo no puedo dejarla me entiendes Ness. Tus padres no los he visto pero Alice me dijo que Aro no los deja salir ni para mirar el sol.

-Y como cazan?

-Aro le lleva litro de sangre.-dijo Jasper molesto-

-Maldito…-dije-

-Yo diría corrupto.-dijo el tratando de calmar mi enojo-

-Y Los abuelos?

-Ellos están aquí,Con parte del clan egipcio el Irlandes y Vladimir y Stefan. En dos horas llegaran El clan de las Amazonas junto a Nahuel una de sus hermanas,Rose y Emmeth. Solo faltarías tu y Jacob.

-Estoy un poco sorprendida,digo por que tantos vampiros.

-Bueno,Reneesme ellos al igual que nosotros pensamos que es una injusticia lo que hicieron fue romper con la ley y eso se paga y queremos que esa corrupción acabe. Pero ahora tengo que colgarte nos vemos mañana te quiero Ness.

-Yo tambien te quiero Tio Jasper.

Cuando colge el celular. Oi unos neumáticos acercarse a la mansión me vesti y comenze a correr.

-Esperame-dijo Jacob alcanzándome en la carrera. Al llegar Carmen me esperaba con los brazos abiertos en su mano derecha tenia dos boletos de avión. La abraze me acurruque en su hombro recordando los abrazos de Bella. Los abrazos de Rosalie y Carmen eran los únicos brazos que me hacían recordar los abrazos de mi madre. Además Carmen a pesar de ser vampira la consideraba tan calida como lo era mi madre una mujer calida llena de valentía y dispuesta a dar la vida por la persona que ama…

Capitulo 16

"Italia No Es Un Buen Lugar para Vivir"

-Te extrane mucho Ness….vine a saber como estabas antes de irnos es que no tendremos tiempo de hablar.

-Bueno estoy ahí bien tratando de ser fuertes.

-Nosotros te queremos Ness y somos muy buenos amigos de tu familia. No dejaremos que se cumpla una injusticia como esta. Pero quiero saber como estas.

Le mostre el anillo,ella abrió los ojos impresionadas al tiempo que estrecho la mano de Jacob diciendo:

-Felicidades.

-Grasias-respondimos Jacob y yo a la vez.

-Tía te pido de favor que no digas nada cuando llegues a Italia por favor. Es sorpresa.-anadi-

Kate grito bajándose del auto y dándome un abrazo.

-Te vas a casar,Ness que emoción.

-Si Tian Kate,me voy a casar.

La siguiente en felicitarme fue Tanya la cual me abrazo y me dijo al oído:

-Prometo guardar mi pensamiento para que Edward no se entere. De mi mente no saldrá nada.

-Grasias,Tanya.-dijo Jacob-

Ella no lo miro sino que dijo:

-Chicas,vámonos perderemos el vuelo.

Jacob me rodeo la cintura. Ellas se montaron en el auto y Eleazar dijo:

-Espero que nos inviten a la boda.

-Claro, eso dalo por hecho.-dije-

El se hecho a reir y acelero. Cuando llegamos a la cabaña puse los boletos encima de la mesa de cocina y me acoste en la cama. Jacob se pozo en el umbral y enarco una ceja diciendo:

-Estas cansada?

-No Jake es solo que estoy un poco pensativa.

El se acerco beso mi frente diciendo:

-Ire a la reserva a despedirme de Billy.

Yo asentí diciendo:

-Cuidate.-bese sus labios-

-Lo hare..-dijo dándome la espalda.-

Al quedarme sola comenze a hacer infinidad de queaseres del hogar. Comenze a limpiar todo el reguero de la noche anterior. Cuando tome una camisa de jake que estaba en suelo la olfatee. Esta tenia su olor,Jake olia diferente. Mis padres decían que Jacob apestaba a mugre que hacia que su nariz ardiera de asco. Pero Yo no pensaba lo mismo,Jacob olia a llerva buena,era como un dulce extremadamente diferente a todos los demás. Los humanos olian bien pero Jacob tenia combinado todos esos olores humanos en uno. La garganta me ardio cuando el pensamiento de su olor se me lleno toda la mente.

Solte la camisa, no podía permitir que mi instinto de vampiro me hiciera pensar que Jake era mi comida. Jacob era el amor de mi vida y jamás le haría daño nunca tocaria su presiosa sangre prefiero estar muerto antes de matarlo. Continue limpiando la sala hasta que quedo totalmente limpia. Luego fui al baño en donde heche a la basura todas las velas gastadas,Fui a la cocina la cual no estaba tan sucia solo le hacia falta una buena enpolvada y ya. Cuando termine saque dos maletas comenze a hacer mis maleta, organize mi ropa hasta que oi el rápido latido de Jacob acercarse a mi. Sus brazos rodearon mi sinturo y sus labios besaron mi cuello haciéndome cosquillas.

-Creo que no debi dejarte con todo el quehacer.

-Bueno,Jacob solo necesito que hagas tu maleta. -le dije poniendo la maleta en su cara-

El se hecho a reir y comenzo a hacerla. Cuando terminamos nos acostamos en la cama. Si este era el único dia para nosotros solos teníamos que aprovecharlo al máximo. Vimos películas,luego yo lei un poco para terminar teniendo una noche pasional con el que seria mi esposo…

Desperte a las siete de la mañ a un malestar en mi estomago,sentía que tenia un nudo en el estomago como si me ubiera comido un raton. Me lleve la mano a la boca y Sali corriendo al baño en donde un liquido que al parecer era vomito salió por mi boca. Sin averme dado cuenta Jacob ya estaba a mi lado preocupado.

-Ness,que tienes…

-No es nada Jake,es solo un simple malestar. Recuerda que aveses los huevos me caen mal.

-Segura?

-Claro que estoy segura,Jake. Ahora vete que me apesta la boca.

El me hico caso y se fue. Yo me cepille los dientes y aproveche y me introduje en la ducha. Allíz me quede pensando me sentía un poco extraña y pesada. Deduci que era a causa del malestar asi que trate de sentirme mejor. Me vesti lo mas comoda posible para luego ver que Jacob no estaba. Desesperada corri hacia fuera y grite:

-JACOB!

No se oia nada. Ni sus latidos ni sus pizadas,nada. Mire el reloj el cual marcaba las ocho. Teníamos que irnos o perderíamos el vuelo.

En ese momento mi futuro esposo apareció con el volvo de Edward. Me sentí aliviada al verlo sonriente y feliz. Bajo el crital diciendo:

-Cuando volvamos me gustaría que viera su auto. Además tengo que mejorar mi relación con mi futuro suegro.

-Jacob-le sonreí virándome de espalda hacia mi habitacion. Oi a mis espaldas cuando apago el auto abrió el baul y me siguió a mi habitacion donde me ayudo con la maleta. El se monto en el auto lo encendio. Mientras el me esperaba en el auto yo me iba despidiendo de la cabaña recordando cada pasillo, cada puerta cada pared cada ventana, lo recordaría todo si no llegaba a volver. Cuando Sali mire mi casa por ultima vez y dije:

-Espero volver….

Me monte en el auto Jacob me tendio la mano la cual aprente y juntos aceleramos para comenzar lo que seria la revolución vampirica…

-"Abrochence los cinturones, en breve partiremos a Italia"-decia el piloto.

En el avión yo no dejaba de comer. Tenia hambre y por mas que comia mi hambre no se saciaba.

-Nessie,tranquila…estas comiendo demasiado-dijo Jacob preocupado.

-Jacob no ves que no puedo parar, no se que me esta pasando.-dije realmente preocupada-

-Pues cuando lleguemos a Italia me encargare que Carlile te revise.-dijo dándome un beso y comiendo para hacerme compañía.

Luego decidi dormir me acurruque en su pecho y deje que el corazon de Jacob me llevara a la oscuridad….

Cuando desperté. El avión ya estaba aterrizando. Jacob sonriente dijo:

-Dormiste bien?

-Si, y me siento mucho mejor.

Y era verdad. Me sentía mucho mejor que antes,como si nunca me ubiera sucedido nada. Además verlo a los ojos saber que el estaba ami lado me hacia sentir feliz. Sobe su mejilla e inconsientemente comenze a besarlo, se me había olvidado la gente,el avión por que solo quería besarlo y quedar extaciada de el. Entonces Jacob dijo:

-Ness,tenemos que bajar…

-Oh si,lo siento Jake.

Cuando mire vi muchas caras de desaprobación por mi acción. Me sentí un poco avergonzada asi que me cubri con el cabello tome la mano de Jacob y bajamos. Italia no me gustaba por el simple hecho de que aquí estaban los vulturis. Además la gente era muy engreída y hacia demasiado sol. Era verdad lo que me decía papa. "ITALIA no es un buen lugar para vivir", en ese momento esme me sorprendió con uno de sus maternales abrazos.

-Reneesme,te e extrañado mucho.

-Abuela…hace mucho que no te veo….

-Espero que estes bien…-dijo-

-Y si que lo estoy-le dije ensenandole el anillo.

-TE vas a casar que emocionante,oye Jacob ven aca.-le dijo acercándose a Jake y dándole un abrazo.-

-Como estas Esme?-le dijo Jacob-

-Muy bien,me alegro que hayas cuidado a Reneesme.-dijo esme soltándolo-

-Vamonos ya no quiero toparme con ningún vampiro-anadio-

Asentimos los dos a la vez. Llegamos al auto un auto colo gris de cuatro las maletas en el auto y nos montamos los dos atrás. Jacob rápidamente se acosto a dormir. Esme nos miro por el retrovisor y comenzo a reir pero entonces me pregunto:

-Como te enterastes de lo sucedido?

Recordar ese suceso era como si una espina me hiriera el corazon, pero tenia que explicarle todo asi que dije:

-Bueno,todo paso tan rápido. Bueno desperté y un guardian de los Vulturis nos ataco osea estaba enfrentansose a Jacob y vino a avisarme de lo sucedido. Por poco mata a Jake pero yo fui mas astuta y lo mate quemándolo. Luego le pedi explicaciones a Jake y el me lo dijo todo y por lojica tenia que volver. Luego me encontré con la nota de mama y asi fue como me entere. El resto ya lo saben.

-Quiero que sepas que no queríamos que lo supieras solo queríamos protegerte a ti de las manos de Aro que siempre a querido tener a tu padre y a Alice de su lado.

-Ese maldito…..lo odio….

-Ness no siemtas odio, eso dana el alma de las personas…

-Lo siento abuela.-dije-

Esme se introdujo en una carretera que a ambos lados solo veias un valle verde. Al final se veía VOLTERA. Sabia que era Voltera por que mis padres me contaron que era una ciuidad alejada de todo y de todos la cual parecía una colonia con murallas entre otras cosas. Pero Esme en vez de seguir directo se fue a una carretera que quedaba a mano derecha. No vi nada hasta que al final vi una casa hecha en piedra de tres pisos era como ver la casa Cullen pero al estilo Italiano.

Pude oir mucho bullicio antes de bajarme del auto. Jacob me sostuvo de la mano diciendo:

-Que muchos chupasangre rondan por aquí.

-Jake..por favor…

-Tranquila Nessie,esto lo hago por el cariño que le tengo a tu madre y por ti por que te amo y quiero verte feliz.

-Grasias,Jake.-dije besándolo-

-Te amo,Reneesme futura de Black.

En ese momento una de las voces que mas anciaba escuchar. Grito emocionada y dando sus inconfundibles pasos hacia mi diciendo:

-Te vas a casar,Reneesme!-dijo Alice abrazandome…..

Capitulo 17

Entrenamiento.

-Pero Alice….que haces aquí…..-dije sorprendida abrazandola-

-Y mejor por que no me dices,Tía Alice te extrane muchísimo-me imito-

-Pero claro que te extrane es solo que pensé que estabas en Voltera con mis padres….

-Digamos que me di una escapadita…-comenzo a reir como solo ella lo sabia hacer-

Ver a Alice otra vez me hacia sentir mejor. Oir su cantarina e infantil voz,verla caminar como bailarina y oir su peculiar risa, si ella había logrado escapar fue con la ayuda de Jasper por supuesto. Y me alegraba que estuvieran juntos pero…por que mis padres no escaparon con ella?

-Bueno,Alice vamos adentro y alla hablan todo lo que quieran.-dijo Esme enpujandome suavemente a la casa.

Cuando entre era como ver una casa en proceso de mudanza. No habían casi muebles solo habían dos y estaban en una de las esquinas. La cocina estaba casi vacia ecepto por el refrigerador y las habitaciones estaban vacia ecepto por una que tenia una cama matrimonial y un televisor. Allí me quedaría junto a Jake era lógico eramos los únicos humanos por decirlo asi que dormíamos. Cuando deje las maletas Jasper me dio un abrazo diciendo:

-Bueno Ness,Te preguntaras por que Alice esta aquí y todo paso rápido después que hablamos ella apareció super asustada por que Felix venia siguiéndola.

-Logre espapar en el momento que todos estaban alimentándose de aquellos pobres humanos. Edward y Bella iban conmigo pero Jane comenzo a torturar a Edward y Bella solo se quedo por el por que no quería dejarlo solo.-dijo Alice entrando con Carlile el cual me abrazo diciendo:

-Reneesme,mi niña..

-Hola abuelo.

-Pero te mandaron a decir que te aman y esperan con ansias volver a verte.-anadio Alice-

Suspire y me sente en la cama,Jacob se sento a mi lado y me tomo de la mano miro a Carlile el cual se quedo mirando mi vientre al tiempo de Alice hico lo mismo seguido por JAsper el cual rodeo sus brazos en la cintura de Alice.

-Que pasa?-dijimos los dos a la vez.

-Nada es solo que el suelo esta un poco débil.-dijo Alice pizandolo.

-Bueno Ness,ubo un cambio de planes, tu no haras nada tu solo seras la distracción.

-Que?-dijo Jacob-

-No voy a pelear?-dije decepcionada-

-No mi niña tu solo te encargaras de mantener distraído a Aro y a Jane para poder entrar y explotar la pared derecha. En el momento que el sol penetre ellos se cegaran por los muchos vampiros que brillaran pero solo será por una fracion de minuto medio para en ese momento pah! Lo quemaremos con los lanzallamas que tendremos Yo,Carlile y Esme.

-Muy buena idea-dije yo-

-No….Ella no será carnada de ellos.-dijo Jacob preocupado-

-No la mataran,Jacob no ves que ellas el punto clave del trato que tienen Edward y Aro.-dijo Alice-

-Que trato?

-Bueno,Reneesme en Italia tu padre le propuso a Aro que el se quedaría en Voltera si no te hacia daño y te dejara en libertad.

-Pues Aro no es hombre de palabra,ese maldito intento matarla mandando a un guardia a Isla Esme.-dijo Jacob realmente molesto-

-Si lo se y Aro lo mato por eso-dijo Alice tristemente-

-Bueno,Estaremos abajo si nos necesitas-dijo Carlile bajando con Esme-

-No te olvides, no pelearas no le arancaras ni un pelo a nadie y menos ahora…-dijo Alice-

Jasper la tomo del brazo y bajaron. Yo me quede a solas con Jake allí yo me recosté y el a mi lado hecho el brazo por mi hombro y me pego mas a el.

-Tengo miedo,Jake…

-De que amor.

-De que perdamos y mueran todos.

-No digas eso presiosa,ganaremos y volveremos a Forks,nos casaremos y le daremos muchos nietos a Edward y haremos una vida juntos.

Yo me heche a reir y por un momento imagine todo eso que el decía. Lo imagine en mi mente y se lo mostre a Jacob el cual solto un grito bajo de sorpresa y luego comenzo a reir por mi imaginación. En ese momento la puerta sono bruscamente saque su mano y me dirigi a la puerta en cuanto la abri Rosalie me dio un abrazo pero este abrazo era diferente era uno suave y sutil. Luego me miro de arriba hacia abajo y comenzo a reir.

-Mi niña…

-Tía Rosalie,como estas.

-Bien, vine a avisarte que la comida esta servida para que bajes a comer. Es pasta putanesca.

-Eso suena bien.

-Claro que suena bien es pasta putanesca-dijo Emmeth dándome un abrazo.-

-Jacob, quieres venir a comer?-le pregunte-

El asintió y se puso en mi mano y salimos hacia la cocina. A medida que iba caminando me iba topando con vampiros conocidos.

-Ness,como has estado-decia Benjamin-

-Bien-decia yo-

-Te ves diferente-dijo Maggie-

-gusto en verte tambien Maggie-le dije riéndome al tiempo de ella-

-Reneesme, mirate estas hermosa-me abrazo Nahuel Jacob solto un pequeño resoplido-

-Grasias,Nahuel y tu tan amable como siempre-le dije soltándome del abrazo-

Habían tantos vampiros en esa casa que si un humano llegara a venir ellos pensarían que son angeles caidos del cielo. Perfectos,caras hermosas,piel impecable y movimientos realmente sincronizados. Cuando pise la cocina allí estaban los dos platos en la barra. Jacob se sento a mi lado y comenzo a comer.

-Amor,por que te molesta que Nahuel,me salude.

El miro la comida jugo con un fideo y luego me dijo:

-Es que el es de tu misma especie y quiero que seas feliz de la forma que sea…

-Jacob me estas diciendo que crees que en algún futuro Nahuel y yo estemos juntos?-comenze a reirme-

-Eso no es grasioso-dijo el mirando el plato-

-Jacob como vas a pensar de eso si al que quiero es a ti,me casare contigo fui tuya completamente que mas pruebas quieres que te demuestren el amor puro que siento por ti.-musite sobando su mejilla y dándole un beso.-

-Te amo Ness.

-Jacob yo te amo y eso nunca lo dudes,tu eres mi lobo eres mi mejor amigo y mi futuro esposo. Siento que he madurado física y mentalmente grasias a ti y eso me hace sentir realizada como mujer.

Alice entro diciendo:

-Carlile quiere revisarte. Es solo para saber como estas. Y Jacob Jasper quiere verte en el patio.

-Para que?

-Quiere mostraste como asesinar a un guardia Vulturi.

-Pero…

-Pero nada Jacob,tu vete al patio y tu-me senalo-sube a tu habitacion.

Jacob comenzo a reir y rendido se fue. Alice me enpujo hacia mi habitacion en donde me esperaban Rosalie,Esme,Carlile, Carmen,Kate y Zafrina. Alice me enpujo a la cama y y me entrego una cajita.

-Quiero que te hagas una prueba de embarazo.

-Que!-dije abriendo los ojos de la impresión-

-Reneesme cuando fue tu ultima noche con Jacob…

-Bueno…con hoy serian hace dos noches osea la noche que me propuso matrimonio.

-Ness,te dije claramente que en el momento que tu periodo acabara estrarias en un estado fértil por las siguientes dos semanas.

-O,Dios mio-dije encagando todo los sucesos en mi mente como un rompecabezas. El vomito y la constante hambre. Eran síntomas que yo consideraba estúpidos hasta ahora. Mi corazon comenzo a latir desenfrenadamente y con manos temblorosas comenze a abrir la cajita. Alice se sento a mi lado diciendo:

-Calmate…-ella me quito la caja de las manos y saco la prueba suavemente. Yo comenze a llorar desesperadamente,por la emoción,los nervios y la posibilidad.

-Como…se..lo dire…-dije entre llantos.

En ese momento fui alada al baño con Alice quien cerro la puerta con seguro.

-Reneesme,que te pasa-decia Jacob-

-Nada,Jacob esta un poco triste por lo de Bella y Edward.

-Dejame pasar rubia.-dijo Jake en voz desafiante-

Me seque las lagrimas y grite.

-Amor tranquilo estoy bien es solo que estoy un poco nostálgica.

-Dejame verte.

-No,Jake mejor vete con Jasper yo estare bien.-le menti-

Oi como soltaba un resoplido de frustración y se iba con paso firme. Entonces Alice me entrego la prueba diciendo:

-Ya sabes como ?

-Si, tía no soy estúpida.

-Cuida,tu lenguage Reneesme Cullen.

Solte un resoplido…

5 minutos después.

En el momento que tome la prueba en mis manos y vi la palabra "Embarazada" sentí un gran alivio y a la vez un nerviosismo que era entendible estaba embarazada y no sabia como estarlo.

-Nessie,voy a ser tía abuela!-grito eufórica Alice-

Carlalie me abrazo diciendo:

-Felicidades.. ya por lo que veo no será un embarazo anormal como lo fue el de tu madre. Será un embarazo totalmente normal asi que eso requiere una serie de cuidados que estoy seguro que sabes.

Capitulo 18

"Ultimos"

-No se que decir…-dije-

-No digas nada,hasta que pase todo Jacob no puede saber tu estado por que si lo supiera el no te dejaría pisar Voltera.-dijo Rosalie-

-Lo se y eso me tortura por que no se lo que sucederá en Voltera tengo miedo de morirme sin decirle que seria papa.

-Eso no pasara Reneesme,calmate-dijo Alice dándome un suave golpecito en la espalda-

-Carlile, cuando iremos a Voltera?-pregunto Esme-

-Esta madrugada antes que el sol salga.

-Pero por que tan rápido…

-Esme, esto tiene que ser rápido no podemos perder tiempo y menos ahora que Reneesme necesita de los consejos de Bella y el apoyo de Edward.

Esme asintió diciendo:

-Tienes razón.

-Reneesme tengo que mostrarte algo.-dijo Alice tomandome del brazo-

Bajamos a un cuarto el cual olia a ceniza,madera quemada y a vampiro muerto. Al abrir la puerta en efecto habían restos de lo que había sido una fogata, restos de ropa negra y un coyar en forma de V. me lleve una mano a la boca, a quien habran matado de Voltera.

-Este era Felix. Lo mataron el momento que intento atraparme. Te muestro esto por que en el momento que Aro quiera leer tu mente ese pensamiento quiero que sea el primero que vea. Ese luego di el nombre clave que seria "Ahora" y entonces entraremos en acción.

Asentí un poco mareada por ese asqueroso olor. Alice al ver mi expresión me saco de allí y me llevo a la cama en donde me acosto diciendo:

-Duerme que esta noche será una que no olvidaras.

-Lo se….

Desperte en el momento que el sol se estaba poniendo, estaba acostada en el pecho de Jacob quien no dejaba de sobar mi cabello con mucha calma y razón había dormido tanto-pense-

-Buenas tardes.-dijo riéndose-

Comenze a reir y el me beso. Yo continue besándolo por que quería sentir sus labios otra vez,sentir esa única conecion que el y yo solo sabíamos. Además quería sentime amada y segura. Le daría un hijo a Jake pero no podía decirle hasta que todo esto acabara. Quería decircelo ahora pero Alice tenia razón, no podía decirle por que el no me dajaria ir a Voltera.

-En que piensas Ness…

No le contentes solo me quede mirándolo a los ojos por un buen rato. Como siempre me quede sin aliento podía oir su sangre fluir por sus venas el latido fuerte y energico de su corazon y sentir su caliente y perfecta piel.

-Reneesme,Jacob tienen que bajar por que quiero que vean el entrenamiento.-dijo Alice intenrumpiendome.

Automáticamente me puse en pie y el me tomo de la mano y mientras bajábamos al patio Jacob me decía:

-Han entrenado bastante bien yo estuve aprendiendo de sus tácticas y como siempre son muy buenas asi que no te asustes por lo que veras.

Cuando llegamos al patio allí había una silla en la que me sente. Jacob se sento a mi lado izquierdo y Alice a mi lado derecho. Ver entrenar a todos allí me hico recordar las muchas practicas en la mansión para nuestro primer enfrentamiento pero esta vez era diferente por que todos sabíamos a que nos enfrentábamos. No era algo fácil pero sabíamos lo que se avecinaba. Jacob me acosto en su pecho mientras yo veía a Carmen entrenar con Eleazar y a Kate utilizar sus descargas sobre Garrent el cual disfrutaba de ellas por que para el era como cosquillas, Tía y Benjammin hacían movimientos de combate en el aire mientras que Maggie peleaba a fuerza con Nahuel. Por otro lado Zafrina y Senna rodeaban a Kachiri en un circulo a lo lejos pude ver a aquella pareja de nomadas amigos de Jasper Peter y Charlotte dejabo de un árbol combatiendo como solo un nomada lo sabia hacer. Un poco mas a lo lejos vi a Emmeth quien no dejaba de acorralar a Rosalie la cual hacia movimientos perfectos de huida. me alegraba verlos a todos trabajar en equipo era satisfactorio saber que había vampiros que si eran justos y sabían que esto no era ley.

-si vieras como Aro mando a vestir a Bella…

-Como la vistió…

-Bueno Aro leyó mi mente y vio que Bella no era muy buena escogiendo ropa asi que la vistió al estilo medieval un vestido largo completamente negro el cabello en una perfecta noda junto con unas patillas a ambos lados y unos tacones altos. A Edward no le hico gran cosa pero ami comenzo a llenarme de joyas y de piedras presiosas las cual tire a la basura en el momento de mi huida.

Ese maldito tenia que morir, hacerle pasar la peor tortura a mi madre…. El tenia que morir….

-Yo lo matare….-dije entre dientes realmente enfurecida-

-Tu no haras nada Reneesme…-dijo Alice. Sabia a que se refería. Por aquel lapso de tiempo se me había olvidado completamente que estaba embarazada y que tenia que cuidarme asi esta vez me dejaría llevar por lo que decía Alice.

-Traites el coyar que te regalo Aro?

-Claro que si tía Alice eso no se me iba a olvidar.

Jacob solto un resoplido. Lo mire extrañada diciendo:

-Que pasa,Jake?

-Que tiene que ver el dichoso coyar con todo esto?

-En el momento que Reneesme entre por esa puerta y la vea con el coyar el sabra que Reneesme es valiente e indomable.

-Lo hare pedazos-dije para mis adentros-

Estuve sentada junto a jake toda la tarde viendo entrenar a todos mientras que yo tenia que estar totalmente en paz para no alreral a mi bebe. Imagine a un pequeño Jacob corriendo por toda la cabaña. Mi pensamiento fue interumpido por la voz maternal de esme.

-Ness,tu cena esta servida.

Me puse de pie al mismo tiempo que Jacob quien me pego a el diciendo:

-Iremos enseguida Esme

Ella asintió y nos dedico una esplendida sonrisa para luego caminar hacia Carlile el cual estaba con Vladimir y Stefan.

-Jacob que te pasa,tu corazon late muy deprisa…

-Es que no quiero que vayas tu sola a donde Aro…

-Amor no puedes ir tu sabes que ellos odian a los lobos.-le dije calmándolo-

-Estare bien-anadi-

-Si claro…..

-Jacob!-dije-

-Solo soy realista Reneesme, no puedes dejarme no puedo perderte….

Su corazón comenzó a latir frenéticamente y oi como su sangre recorría rápidamente por su torrente sanguíneo.

-Reneesme vete a cenar, Jacob no esta de humor…

-Tía, no ire dejame en paz.-dije furiosa-

Me acerque suavente hasta el y cuando toque su piel esta estaba ardiendo en calor. Sabia lo que le pasaba a Jake, solo hacia falta encender una chispa mas y el se convertiría en lobo.

-Jacob,si estas ahí quiero decirte que estare cenando y que no me haras cambiar de opinión yo sere la distracción y eso ya esta decidido.

Me di media vuelta y me fui a la cocina.

-No tengo hambre…..

-Tienes que comer, por tu bebe.-dijo Rosalie sentándose junto ami-

-Rose, es solo que no me gusta estar peliada con Jake y por otro lado me molesta que el no sepa comprender que yo solo quiero ayudar.

-Ness, Jacob solo quiere protegerte eres su impronta por lo tanto eres suya y para el su deber es protegerte y cuidarte quererte y amarte.

Enserio Rosalie esta diciendo eso-pense-

No le respondi y continue comiendo. Ella se puso en pie y se fue. Cuando termine de comer Esme se acerco diciendo:

-pequena Alice te espera en tu habitacion para prepararte.

-Esta bien-le dije triste-

Deje el plato y subi a mi habitacion en donde Alice me esperaba. Encima de la cama había un vestido negro ajustado y encima de el estaba aquella joya que me trajo aquel mal recuerdo de mi fiesta de cumpleaños.

Alice se camino hacia mi y me llevo a pequenos empujones al baño en donde me ayudo a ducharme ella decía que iba a quedar impecable. Que tenia que demostrarle a Aro lo limpia educada y sobre todo valiente que era. Sus manos se movían rápido en mi cuerpo con la esponja. Cuando Sali me puso una vata colo blanca y cubrió mi mojada cabellera con una toalla.

Al salir al cuarto ya Rosalie me esperaba con su estuche de maquillaje encima del tocador. No se por que sentía la necesidad de sentarme a llorar era como si quisiera hacerlo como si fuera algo obligatorio. Me sente en el tocador ya con los ojos aguados dije:

-Demen 15 minuto…

Rápidamente rompi a llorar. Lloraba por mi pequeña discusión con Jake, lloraba por el simple hecho de que extrañaba a mis padres y extrañaba un poco mi antigua vida en Forks, extrañaba correr con Jacob en la playa, mirar los atardecer con el ir de compras con Alice, sentarme en la cama a hablar con mi madre y cazar con mi padre. Eran tantas cosas las que extrañaba y extranaria. Pero no me arrepentía haber estado con Jacob no me arepentia de mi embarazo era solo que quería llorar y soltar toda la carga de situaciones por las que estaba pasando.

Cuando sentí que ya no podía llorar mas respire ondo y me seque la cara la cual estaba hinchada. Me puse en pie dándole la espalda a mis dos tias fui al baño y comenze a lavarme la cara para que la hinchason de los ojos bajara.

Al salir del baño en el cuarto ya no estaban mis tias si no Jacob. Con la mirada caída y sus dos manos estaban cerradas en punos. Yo me sente en la cama al tiempo que el comenzo a caminar hacia mi para luego cojerme en sus brazos y abrazarme diciendo:

-Perdoname,Reneesme no debi ser tan duro con mis palabras..

Yo lo apreté mas a mi y comenze a sobar su cabello diciendo.

-Tranquilo amor que ya paso,estaremos bien y yo estare bien. Te amo…

-Yo tambien te amo Reneesme y no puedo perderte.-dijo acariciando mi cabello con mucha calma y suavidad…

Capitulo 19

"PLAN EN MARCHA"

Estuvimos abrazados hasta que Alice y Rosalie entraron diciendo:

-Ya es tiempo Reneesme.

-Ya voy-dije ignorándola y continuando contemplando y abrazando a mi lobo. Pude notar aquel brillo de felicidad en sus ojos esos ojos color chocolates en los que me introducía al centro de su alma. Un alma pura, valiente,divertida,tierna y amorosa. El hecho a reírse y dijo:

-Nessie, tus tias están esperando.

-Lo se-dije soltándolo-

Mis tias soltaron el resoplido cuando Jake se puso en pie y mientras caminaba para irse me sonreía y me miraba fijamente a los ojos haciéndome sentir suya y de nadie mas.

-Por fin se arreglaron,ahora si podemos comenzar?-dijo Rosalie-

-Si tía soy toda suya.-dije riéndome y sentándome en la silla del tocador.

Alice comenzo a maquillarme con mucha pasiencia delicadeza pero con la rapidez con la que solo una vampira podía hacer. Luego Rosalie con mi cabello se veía consentrada y muy segura de lo que hacia sus manos fueron unas sutiles y rapidas en mi cabello utilizo la tenaza con tal concentración que hacia parecer a la mejor estilista como la peor. Luego entre las dos me pusieron el ajustado vestido que era hasta la mitad del muslo, me puse unos tacones negros altos y para finalizar Alice me puso el coyar el cual sentí pesado. Luego alice me llevo al espejo diciendo:

-Pareces toda una vampira adulta.

Y si que lo parecía. La Reneesme que estaba en el espejo era totalmente diferente a la Reneesme de hace 12 semanas. Esta Reneesme que ahora imitava mi sorprensa era mas esbelta y solo un poco mas alta. Había adquirido mas caderas y mis pechos habían crecido solo un poco definitivamente había madurado física y mentalmente. Rosalie había hecho un excelente trabajo con mi cabello, me había dividido el pelo por el medio separándomelo como dos cortinas para luego caer en ondas sueltas hasta mi sintura. Dejando al descubierto el coyar y mi busto. El maquillaje que Alice me había hecho era totalmente distinto al que me había hecho para mi fiesta. Este maquillaje era uno mas intenso y femenino. El vestido negro junto con el maquillaje hicieron que el color de mi piel resaltara mas.

-Grasias-dije-

-De nada-dijo Alice-

-Siempre es divertido areglarte Ness-dijo Rosalie abrazandome-

Mire el reloj que marcaba las cinco de la madrugada. El tiempo se había ido rápido.

-A que hora saldremos?

-En quince minutos.-dijo Alice ya en el umbral-

-Bueno Ness,llamaremos a Jacob para que este contigo en lo que nos vestimos.-anadio Rosalie-

Ellas no tuvieron que llamar ya que Jacob ya estaba en la puerta. Cuando me vio abrió los ojos de sorpresa para luego sonreírme y decirme:

-Estas presiosa,Ness…

Como siempre cada vez que Jake me decía tales cosas me sonrojaba. Para luego acercarme y darle un calido y tierno abrazo.

-Grasias Jake.

Jacob llevaba puesto unos mahones junto con una camisa negra de manga larga. Luego de eso el y yo nos acostamos para disfrutar lo que nos quedaba de tiempo para hacerlo toque su corazon mostrándole nuestro futuro. La visión que se formo en mi mente era la de nosotros viviendo en una pequeña cabaña juntos como marido y mujer en la visión yo lavaba los trastes y el se aparecia con un ramo de rosas rojas las cual recivia contenta y se las agradecia con un beso.

Su corazon latia regularmente y de su boca salió una sonrisa calida. Cuando saque mi mano haciéndolo volver a la realidad. Bese sus labios diciendo:

-Eso se cumplirá estoy segura.

-Te amo Reneesme.-dijo tomandome en brazos y poniéndome encima de el-

-Jake vas a arruinar todo lo que Alice y Rosalie hicieron.-dije coquetamente-

El se mordió el labio diciendo.

-No me importa si tu eres hermosa tal y como eres.

Suspire y le devolví la sonrisa.

-Reneesme! Aruinaras mi obra de arte-grito Alice levantándome de la cama con un rápido movimiento-

-Tía estoy bien.

-Si claro-dijo areglandome el cabello-ademas ya nos vamos-anadio-

Alice vestia una camisa de mangas largas junto con unos Jeans y unas botas de combate.

-Vamonos que nos esperan-grito Rosalie-

Rosalie por otro lado vestia igual solo que tenia su rubia cabellera amarada en una cola de caballo.

-Aya voy.-dije-

Ella se fueron y entonces yo tome la mano de Jacob y juntos bajamos. En la sala todos nos esperaban cada uno con sus respectivas parejas o clanes. Al verme todos me sonrieron diciendo:

-Te queremos Reneesme.

-Yo tambien los quiero y quiero darle las grasias a todos por estar aquí y por el apoyo y el aprecio que sienten por mi familia. Quiero decir que no están obligados a combatir con nosotros están en todo su derecho de abandonar la batalla es su decisión yo no les cuardare rencor por que yo no soy mujer ni de odio ni rencor. Pero quiero anunciarles que vamos a ganar y que saldremos de esta situación con valentía y orgullo. Además quiero anunciar que cuando ganemos lo celebraremos con mi boda.-levante mi anillo y entonces todos aplaudieron-

Jasper se acerco y comenzo diciendo:

-Repasemos el plan. El clan irlandés se iran por la parte baja del fuerte de la cuidad, Zafrina,Sinna y Nahuel entraran por el techo…- y asi continuo repasando el plan.-

-Esperaremos a la senal de Reneesme que va ser "Alice" éxito y espero que tengamos exito-dijo terminando y tomando a Alice de la mano para comenzar a salir.

En menos de dos minutos ya la sala estaba vacia. Tome la mano de Jacob me aferre a ella como si fuera lo único que me sostuviera en esta tierra y con el corazon latiéndome desenfrenamente, salimos a lo que quedaba de la noche…

Capitulo 20

"PLAN FALLIDO"

Lo que quedaba de la noche se extenia ante nosotros, en el camino iba tomada de la mano de Jake, el al igual que yo teníamos miedo de perdernos el uno del otro.

-Estas demasiado hermosa-me decía continuamente-

-Jacob,volveré te lo prometo.

-No,Reneesme prométeme que volveras con vida.

-Te lo prometo-le dije sobando su mejilla-

La cuidad estaba a obscuras algo bueno a nuestro favor. Los antiguos edificios estaban todos apagados, a medida que nos acercábamos podíamos oir latidos de corazones de humanos que allí dormían. Ellos no se imaginaban que la muerte estaba cerca no por mi ni por mi familia si no por los vampiros que no eran como nosotros "vegetarianos". Pero no veníamos a estorbar su paz veníamos a librarlos una muerte segura. Los liberaríamos de los vampiros mas coruptos que pudieron a ver tenido los vampiros.

Al llegar a la entrada de la cuidad todos comenzaron a correr a sus posiciones y entonces Alice me dijo:

-Ya es hora.-dijo Alice-

-Si-dije-

Jacob no quería soltar mi mano y para que lo hiciera hice un rápido movimiento y le di un beso de despedida pero no era una despedida eterna era un hasta pronto. Sus brazos rodearon mi cintura y me aferaron mas a el. Me separe y el sobo mi mejilla diciendo:

-Mantente viva.

-Si,te lo prometo.-dije sonjosando.

Luego alice me abrazo diciendo:

-Todo saldrá bien. Perdóname por hacerte pasar por esto.

-No me pidas perdón, nos vemos….

Me separe y les di la espalda. Mis ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas, odiaba la idea de estar separada de Jacob. Pero fui fuerte respire ondo haciendo que mis lagrimas se metieran de nuevo en mis ojos. Para luego echar una ultima mirada y decirle a Jacob:

-Te amo y te amare siempre.

-Te amo y recuerda que me prometiste que nos casariamos.-dijo el casi llorando al igual que yo-

Me vire de espalda y comenze a caminar a paso rápido por la oscura ciudad…

Caminaba con mucha determinación. La torre del reloj marcaba las cinco treinta de la madrugada. Mi corazon latia a un ritmo frenetico y mis piernas temblaban. En aquella pequeña plaza solo se oia mi corazon y el sonido peculiar de los tacones.

-Ahí voy papa-pense intencionalmente-

Cuando estuve cerca de la puerta de aquella torre. Pude sentir como mi corazon galopaba como el viento queriendo salir de mi pecho a gritos. Toque la puerta de madera y acero la cual estaba fría y aspera, le di un suave enpujon y esta se abrió. Al entrar vi todo silencioso y callado no se escuchaba nada y tampoco se olia a vampiro.

-Tranquila,Reneesme-me dije-

Todo mi ser desde la punta de mi cabeza hasta la punta de mis pies temblaban. Maldecía mil veces para mis adentros por no tener a Jacob en estos momentos. Necesitaba sus palabras de aliento para poder continuar por que desgraciadamente había entrado en un estado de pánico.

No podía caminar,no podía moverme, no podía hacer nada estaba totalmente frisada. Pero un recuerdo hermoso de cuando era niña llego a mi mente. El recuerdo consistía en las veces que mi madre se sentaba a hablar conmigo en la cama. Yo tenia 1 anos y aparentaba tener tres anos humanos estaba acostada en mi cama y mi madre decía:

-Tu eres mi orgullo y fuerza se que en el fondo eres valiente y audaz, no dejes que nadie te haga sentir menos.

Para luego besarme y darme un beso en la frente.

Devuelta al presente mi cuerpo estallo en adrenalina me sentía realmente poderosa,aproveche esa descarga y comenze a caminar con paso firme, baje unas escaleras que me llevaban a un elevador el cual tome. Cuando las puertas se abrieron pude ver que el vestíbulo estaba vacio. Mi padre me había contado como era el fuerte vulturi por eso no me sorprendió tanto que hiciera frio que fuera subteraneo.

Comenze a caminar y a oir con mucha determinación y oler con mucha concentración. Al oler ese extraño pero familiar olor de mi madre comenze a seguirlo hasta que me toque la puerta de mármol y la abri cuando entre vi a mis padres quienes estaban aguantados por guardias vulturis y mi padre vestia de negro de pies a cabeza y mi madre vestia un vestido negro largo del ano medieval tenia el cabello recogido en un fino peinado y sus ojos brillaban al mirarme.

-Reneesme que haces aquí vete.-dijo mi padre-

-No papa vine por ustedes.-dije firmemente-

En ese momento una risa que ispiraba miedo se oyo por todo el salón de una esquina salió Aro junto a Jane y Marco y de la esquina derecha aparecieron Cayo y Alec junto a Demetri.

-Temo que eso no será posible,mi querida Reneesme-dijo Aro dando un paso al frente.-

-Pues lo siento Aro pero tienes que hacerlo tengo entendido que los reclutastes de manera ilegal. Y no seria bueno que yo dijera lo que le hicistes, a los demás vampiros no?-le dije desafiante-

-Aro,dejala en paz-decia mi madre intentando safarse de los brazos de aquel guardia.-

Aro me miro con mucha tranquilidad para luego detenerse en mi cuello diciendo:

-Veo que llevas puesta la joya que te regale-

-Si pensé que era perfecto usarlo para esta ocacion.-dije sarcásticamente-

Aro comenzo a reírse y me dijo:

-Vas a unirte a nosotros?

-Eso nunca-brave-

Cuando estuvo mas cerca de mi dijo:

-Me permites.-tendiendome la mano para leerme-

-Por supuesto-dije valientemente-

Al tomar su mano fría y dura como la piedra abri mi mente y comenze a mostrarle todo con lujo de detalle. Pero entonces su mano me apretó fuertemente y el solto un suspiro de sorpresa al igual que mi padre y entonces Aro abrió los ojos sorprendido diciendo en voz alta lo que temia.

-Esta,Embarazada.

Pero como pude ser tan estúpida. Como se me pudo escapar ese pensamiento.-pense-

-A mi no se me escapa nada Reneesme. Aprende-

-Pues creo que si,querido Aro.-dije-

-ALICE AHORA!-grite-

Pero nada sucedió. La mano de aro seguía aprentandome y por mas que intentaba soltarme no podía. Algo andaba mal se suponía que en el momento que yo llamara a Alice empezaría todo. En cambio oli a Jacob y efectivamente mi lobo venia amarrado con cadenas de manos de un vampiro.

-Jacob!NO!

El vampiro hico chocar a Jacob contra la pared haciéndolo quedar inconsiente. Comenze a gritar de la desesperación.

-Alice,por que no vienes….-gritaba-

Aro reía.

-Está embarazada de ese lobo. Como los aborrezco apestan y son tan salvajes.-le dijo a Jane- tu decides pequeña Reneesme o te unes a nosotros o el lobo no vivirá para ver a esa criatura.

-No! Puedes hacerme esto, Aro eres un maldito-dije entre llanto mirando a Jacob que estaba sangrando por la nariz y por la oreja.

-Jane por favor…-dijo el separándose de mi y caminando hacia el frente-

-Con gusto. Amo-dijo ella mirándome-

Pero no me sucedió nada. En cambio vi como el escudo de mi madre me cubria por completo.

-A ella no,maldita-dijo mi madre-

Aro corrió hacia mi madre y le dio una bofetada. Luego mi padre se solto de un tiron tomo a Aro por el cuello y lo hico rebotar como bolla de boliche por el suelo. Yo aproveche y rápidamente me le tire encima a Jane e indroduje mis dientes en su cuello y fui desgarrando su piel la cual parecía de piedra. Mientras lo hacia ella gritaba de dolor hasta que con un movimiento rápido quedo decapitada. Todos me miraron incluso aro el cual me miro con mirada amenazante. Yo enarque una eja y le sonreí diciendo:

-No soy de tu propiedad.

En ese momento todo comenzo a temblar al tiempo que mis padres corrieron para posarme detrás de ellos.

-Esa es mi chica-dijo mi padre-

-Te amamos Reneesme.

-Los extrane mucho, los amo.

Entonces el sol ilumino la sala mis padres me hecharon a mi y a Jacob a una esquina y entonces ellos junto a mi familia comenzaron a pelear. Yo me puse la cara de Jacob en mi falda y le dije:

-No puedes irte,Jacob. Ahora no..tienes que saber que seras papa,tendremos un hijo y no puedes dejarlo sin padre asi que Jacob Black despierta.

Cuando mire al frente pude ver como mi madre quemaba los restos de Demetri,Alec y Jane y mas a lo lejos vi a Kate,Tanya y Garrent peliando con Marco. Luego vi como Alice y Rosalie terminaban con los resto de Cayo. Nahuel peliaba junto a Benjamin quien con su extraño don partió la tierra en dos haciendo caer de un sopetón a 10 vampiros. Mi padre por otro lado estaba junto a Carlile,Esme y Jasper estos terminaban de peliar contra 5 vampiros. Zafrina por otro lado iba destruyendo cada parte de la torre, Senna y Tía peliaban al igual que mis padres. Cada clan tenia sus propios vampiros a los que vencer sentía paz ya que habíamos acabado con Cayo,Aro y Marco. Era satisfactorio saber que ya no seriamos perturbados por nada ni por nadie. Ya que todos nos habíamos unido como familia y ahora nuestros lazos de amistad serian increbantables. Por fin le daría la buena noticia a Mick de que las personas que hirieron a Sam no volverían a hacerle daño y que pronto tendría con quien jugar.

Mire a Jacob y este estaba volviendo a la normalidad ya no tenia sangre en la oreja y pude oir su corazon bombear mucha sangre por segunda. Busque su mano la cual apreté con fuerza y el en respuesta la apretó. Entonces le mostre un pensamiento que decía "VAS A SER PAPA". En ese momento comenze a sentirme mareada, los ojos se me estaban cerrando con tal rapidez que solo pude escuchar. La voz de mi lobo decir:

-TE amo…

Capitulo 21

"No hay nada mas que decir"

Me encontraba entre la realidad y la inconciencia. Las veces que podía abrir los ojos veía a mis padres juntos que me decían.

-Lo lograste mi niña ya todo acabo.

-Ja…cob..-decia yo soltando las palabras con mucha dificultad.-

-Ella esta bien solo necesita dormir eso es todo.-dijo Carlile-

Fue lo único que pude oir justo después de volverme a sumir completamente en la inconsiencia. Me sentía en una nube totalmente calmada y relajada. Mi mente estaba descansando de todo los eventos anteriores además mi mente comenzo a trasportarme a el pasado recuerdos como mi fiesta de cumpleaños, las noches con Jacob en Isla Esme y las veces que me quedaba hasta tarde en la playa con el eran solo parte de todos los recuerdos a los que me trasporte. Mi corazon no dejaba de reclamar a Jacob. Su piel,su presencia,su mirada cruzándose con la mia su voz haciéndome caer derretida a sus pies y sobre todo sus besos y protección. Quería despertar abrir los ojos saber en donde me encontraba. Era como si todo el peso de una cama me aplastara y no me dejara hacer nada. Trate con todas mis fuerzas de abrir mis ojos volver a la realidad pero no pude. Mi cerebro entendió lo que me estaba pasando diciéndome : estas bajo los efectos de la anestecia.

Como pudieron aberme anesteciado-pense-

Volvi dejarme llevar por la anestecia y volvi a quedarme dormida…

Comenze a sentirme otra vez. Sentí mis dedos moverse al igual que mis pies. Comenze a olfatear y a oir otra vez. Podía oler a Jacob quien al parecer estaba a mi lado pude escuchar su corazon el cual como siempre latia con mucha fuerza su sangre se oia como el agua del rio pasar cuando hacia tormenta. Rápida abundante pero caliente realmente jugosa. Mi garganta ardio pero no lo suficiente como para tener sed. Pude escuhar tambien la lluvia caer y pude sentir ese frio familiar. Olfatee la madera tibia y los olores familiares que solo mi casa podían tener. Me encotraba en mi casa en Forks, ¿pero cuanto había dormido?-me pregunte-

Solo faltaba que abriera los ojos y veria sus caras otra vez sonriéndome. Pero como le explicaría a papa lo de mi embarazo? Como lo tomaria? Me votaria de la casa? ¿Mataria a Jacob? Esa ultima pregunta creo que estaba errónea por que si lo quisiera matar ya lo ubiera hecho. Ademas estaba segura que en estos momento ya mi padre me estaba escuchando por que comenzo a reírse. "Eso no es de broma papa que le haras"

-Despierta y sabras-me dijo en voz alta-

Le hice caso y abri los ojos. Estaba en mi habitacion y estaba lloviendo a mi lado estaba Jacob quien me sonrio y me dio un beso en la frente diciendo:

-Dormiste mucho,Ness.

-Hola,Jake-dije sonriéndole al darme cuenta que estaba conciente y sin aquellas heridas en la cabeza-

Entonces vi a mis dos padres en el umbral de mi habitacion. No se como lo hice pero brinque de la cama y corri hacia los dos y los abraze ellos me sonrieron y me apretaron. Comenze a llorar de la emoción y creo que tambien las hormonas tuvieron que ver con ese llanto.

-Los extrane demasiado. Los amo y no quiero que estén lejos de mi nunca mas. No saben cuanto los heche de menos.

-Nosotros tambien Reneesme, y quiero que sepas que no, no matare a Jacob si no que solo me ubiera gustado que se casaran primero.

-Edward,recuerda que ellos saben lo que hacen-le dijo Bella-

-Si lo se, pero tengo entendido que eres su prometida no?-dijo mi padre enarcando una ceja-

-Si-dije entuciasmada mostrándoles mi anillo de compromiso-

-Si pero sere Abuelo antes de tiempo.

-y eso esta mal?

-No,Ness sabia que nos darias nietos es solo que pensé que me los darias no se dentro de tres anos no se. Pero si tu eres feliz yo lo soy.

Bese ambas mejillas en respuesta. Me di cuenta que ya no vestían de negro y mi madre no tenia aquel feo vestido. Los dos vestían como siempre vestían en un dia cotidiano. Mi padre con una camisa de mangas largas azul cielo junto con unos Jeans y unos zapatos y mi madre vestia una camisa verde jeans negros y unas botas marrones su cabello estaba suelto como siempre lo tenia.

-Ness tengo una noticia que darte.-dijo mi madre-

-Cual?

-Alice ya esta preparando tu boda. Quiere que vallas en cuanto despiertes mañana a medirte el vestido.

-Enserio ya tan rápido..-dije sorprendida-

-Alice no quiere que te cases cuando comienzes a engordar quiere hacerlo ya por eso ya mando las invitaciones y se casaran en dos semanas-dijo mi madre riéndose-

Mire a Jacob quien estaba en la cama callado escuchándome hablar con mis padres.

-Tu, como fue que los Vulturis te arrestaron?

El bajo la cabeza y dijo:

-Despues que te fuiste yo me fui a donde se suponía que tenia que estar pero no podía dejarte sola con esos vampiros asi que segui tu olor hasta la torre pero esos malditos fueron rapidos y me atraparon. Lo demás ya lo sabes.

-Jacob sabia lo que estaba haciendo.-le dije-

-Lo se pero ya sabes lo protector que soy.-dijo el levantándose y rodeándome sus brazos por mi cintura, dándome un beso en el cuello y sobando suavemente mi vientre.

Mi estomago solto un fuerte rugido dándome señales de que tenia hambre. Mi madre se hecho a reir diciendo:

-Al parecer el pequeño o la pequeña loba y mama tienen hambre.

Comenze a reir diciendo.

-Si

-Pues ya la comida esta servida en el comedor ve y come.-dijo Edward-

Arranque al comedor en donde me esperaba un plato de comida. Me sente rápidamente y comenze a comer, volver a sentir esa sencacion de que mi madre había cocinado para mi era volver a estar en casa. Mi madre al cocinar tenia un toque especial. Mastique cada bocado con mucha delicadeza saboreando cada ingrediente. Al terminar Bella tomo mi plato y lo labo para luego decirme:

-Bueno Ness,será mejor que vallamos a la mansión Alice nos espera.

-Jake no va?

-No Reneesme recuerda que es de mala suerte que el novio vea el vestido de la novia antes de la boda.-dijo Edward-

-Si además,tengo que ir a la reserva a poner al tanto a Sam..

-Osea no te separaste de mi?-dije sorprendida-

-Ni por un momento me fui de tu lado.-me dijo dándome un rápido beso para irse.-

Cuando se fue Edward me dio una palmadita en la espalda diciendo:

-Yo no he visto el vestido pero deberá quedarte perfecto. Además no te preocupes por Jake el pasara tambien por las manos de Alice pero esta tarde. Ahora vete con tu madre yo me hire a cazar con Jasper y Emmeth.-se despidió dándome un beso en la mejilla.

Luego le dio un beso a Bella y se fue.

-Bueno creo que estamos solas.

-Estas equivocada-dije sonriéndole-

-Por que?

-No estamos solas nos tenemos la una de la otra.-la abraze-

Las siguientes dos semanas fueron estupendas, la casa fue llenándose de vampiros. Zafrina quedo facinada con mi vestido el cual no pude visualizar bien con lo nerviosa que estaba por la boda, Benjamin me preguntaba que nombre le pondría a mi bebe si era niño y la realidad del caso es que no sabia como lo llamaría. Le dije que era un poco rápido para saber como lo llamaría. Por otro lado Jake no dejaba de cumplir con mis antojos siempre que tenia ganas de comer algo en especifico el hacia hasta lo imposible para dármelo. Sus ojos me miraban siempre con ternura y mucho agradecimiento. Luego estaba el hecho de que podía beber cierta cantidad de sangre. Tenia una extricta diente de en en cada desayuno tenia que haber un vaso de sangre,extraño pero era necesario para poder llevar un embarazo normal. Alice se encargo de decorar toda la casa y prepararme una cena de compromiso para mi la cual estuvo excelente en la que habían mas de cincuenta vampiros junto a dos hombres lobos quienes eran Seth y Jacob y solo dos humanos quienes eran la esposa de Seth y el abuelo Charlie quien solo estuvo dos horas por cuestiones de trabajo. Yo lo entendía por que tambien estaba el hecho de que era humano y a pesar de lo hermoso que era mis invitados su instinto humano le insitaba a que se fuera de allí por que estaba en peligro. En lo demás la cena estuvo excelente.

Me encontraba en mi habitacion cuando mi lobo entro por la ventana diciendo:

-Como la pasaste?

-Bien amor y tu?

-Excelente ecepto por esta ropa que no me gusta para nada.-decia tocándose la camisa de vestir color crema que llevaba puesta.-

-No digas eso,además te ves elegante con esa camisa pero estoy segura que mañana quedaras hermoso.

-Lastima que no pueda dormir contigo esta noche no sabes cuantas ganas de apretarte a mi para que te sientas protegida y segura en mis brazos me encata poner tu cabeza en mi pecho y ver como duermes.

-Jacob, te amo-dije poniéndome en pie dándole un beso. Sus brazos fuertes me cargaron hasta la cama en donde me depositaron delicadamente, sus labios se movían con mucha familiaridad sabiendo mis puntos débiles los que me hacían soltar aquellos suspiros de placer aquellas ganas de continuar. Al parecer mis padres no estaban en la cabaña por que si ellos estuvieran hace rato ubieran interumpido este placentero momento. Pero yo no tuve que detenerlo ya que el mismo se detuvo y se puso en pie diciendo:

-Recuerda que no podemos hacer nada haste después que nos casemos es tadicion-dijo en tono burlon-

-Eres todo lo que necesito-le dije abrazandolo-

El me sonrio y me volvió a depositar en la cama pero esta vez para aroparme y sentarse a mi lado a esperar que yo quedara dormida para el irse.

-Jacob estoy un poco nerviosa…

-Lo se amor yo tambien estoy nervioso pero ya pronto seras la Sra. De Black.

-Yo siempre fui esa -dije mirándolo y apretándome mas a el…

mañana será un dia largo mi Ness..

Sonreí mirándolo por ultima vez para sumirme en mi propio sueno…

Esta vez nadie tuvo que despertarme por que automáticamente abri mis ojos se abrieron y lo primero que vi fue a mi madre sentada a mi lado. Sus ojos color dorados me estudiaban con mucha atención y pareciera como si fuera a llorar algo imposible.

-Que pasa mama?

-Has crecido tan rápido y estas tan grande-dijo sobando mi mejilla-

-Hay mama por favor no te sientas triste…

-No estoy triste es que estoy sorprendida y feliz por ti. Aya en Italia pensé que jamás volveria a verte,pero Edward era el que nunca se rindió y siempre decía que tu volverias que eras como yo. Que cuando nos proponemos algo lo logramos a costa de lo que sea.

-y si que es verdad-dijo Edward uniéndose a nuestra conversación y dándome un beso en la frente-

-papa como estas?-dije feliz-

Edward vestia normal sus ojos estaban de un color dorado intenso igual al los de mi madre.

-Bien amor,tienes hambre?

-Si-dije en el momento que mi barriga rujia.

Me sentía extraña por que hoy seria mi presipitada boda. Estaba contenta pero estaba nerviosa pero feliz. En el espejo me veía diferente veía a una Reneesme mas fuerte esbelta y mas mujer, ya no era la pequeña Reneesme a la que todos tenían que proteger me había convertido en la Reneesme que dara la vida por aquellos que ama. Alice entro por la puerta en su mano llevaba el vestido iba con una pasiencia y una rapidez típico de ella. Esta vez ella fue rápida con mi peinado el cual solo conyebaba alisarme el pelo para luego con la tenasa hacerme ondas desde la mitad para abajo. Rosalie se encargo de maquillarme lo mas natural posible para que luego mi madre me ayudara con el vestido el cual era ajustado completamente,largo y blanco. En la parte del busto tenia un diseño en forma de corazon que me hacían ver mas femenina. Me puse los tacones mire a mi madre quien no dejaba de contemplarme y dije:

-Grasias por cuidarme en estos cinco anos. Grasias por ensenarme que se debe amar con intensidad e inocencia y grasias por ensenarme a nunca perder la fe.

Bella solo me abrazo diciendo:

-Esa es mi Nessie.

Al salir de la habitacion Mi padre me esperaba en la escalera,Bella beso mi mejilla y bajo al patio donde se llevaría a cabo mi boda. Mire a Edward quien beso mi mejilla diciendo en tono burlon:

-Quiero que vallas y le plantes un beso a ese lobo. Te amo Reneesme y me siento feliz de haberte disfrutado estos 5 anos te amo y siempre será asi.

-Eres el mejor papa del mundo.-bese su mejilla para entonces oir decir a Alice:

-Por que se tardan demasiado,bajen ya que los están esperando.

Los dos comenzamos a reir para luego comenzar a caminar hasta el altar…

Jacob parecía un príncipe sacado de un cuento de hadas. Una sonrisa se abrió paso en su cara haciendo que todo mi cuerpo comenzara a temblar. Sus ojos me dejaron impactada haciéndome sonrojar. Mi corazon latia desenfrenadamente "hay me voy a desmayar"-pense-

-No Ness, no puedes arruinar este perfecto momento Alice te mataria-dijo mi padre burlonamente-

Me rei nerviosamente y el para calmarme beso mi frente y suavemente comenzo a empujarme. Comenze a caminar lentamente, el patio estaba lleno de vampiros y hombres lobos quienes me sonreían. Me deje llevar por su mirada quien tenia un especial brillo que hacia que mi corazon acelerara al termino de infartarse. La gente que la mayoría eran sobrenaturales reian chistosamente por los desenfrenados latidos de mi corazon. Localize la mirada de mi madre parecía estar llorando aunque fuera imposible a su lado estaba Esme quien sobaba su hombro y Zafrina quien seria mi madrina de bodas. Por parte de Jacob el padrino era Seth Alice lo había escogido por que nuestra unión era el sello que unia ambas especies haciéndolas una sola. Llegue al altar Edward beso mi mejilla por ultima vez diciendo:

-Se Feliz,Reneesme

Yo le sonreí para luego mirar como mi mano agarraba la calida, fuerte y chocolatosa mano de Jake. Mire sus ojos sumergiéndome en ellos para ver el centro de su alma.

-Estas Presiosa

Me sonroje mas de la cuenta para luego mirarlo y juntos dar el paso que nos uniria por siempre y por toda la eternidad….

FIN…

EPILOGO

-DYLAN, YA estas listo?

-Si mama-dijo mi pequeño lobito-

Las maletas ya estaban en la puerta de la cabaña. extranaria , la cabaña , extranaria Forks, las lluvias constantes, las nubes grises, los arboles y los bosques verdes.

-Solo faltamos, nosotros-dijo Jacob-

-Ya voy- dijo Bella entrando junto a Edward quien beso mi frente al tiempo que Dylan lo abrazaba. Había vivido muchos eventos importantes en Forks y me dolía dejar este pueblo pero ya Bella me había explicado que no podíamos vivir aquí por siempre por que no envejecíamos. Me sentía mal tambien por Jacob este era su hogar de nacimiento y no era justo que se fuera pero era demasiado egoísta como para vivir sin el.

-Vendremos de visita Ness, te lo prometo-dijo Edward.

-Y donde esta la pequeña Anastacia?-Dijo Bella-

-Dormida en la cama-respondio Jacob-

La pequeña Anastazia la consevi tres meses después de haber dado a luz a Dylan fue una gran sorpresa para todos y Emmeth estuvo bromeando del tema durante todo el trascurso de mi segundo y rápido embarazo. Dylan se parecía mucho a Jacob ecepto por los ojos que eran los ojos humanos de mi padre verde árbol. Anastazia por otro lado se parecía a mi madre ecepto por los ojos que eran de mi abuela Renee, azules. Vivimos muchos momentos juntos aquí en Forks. Recordaba el primer anito de Dylan en el cual se celebro hasta las siete de la mañana Dylan no dejaba de jugar con Emmenth quien le ensenaba como trepar paredes. Recorde cuando lo tuve por primera vez en mis brazos era pequeño y frágil y su piel ardia como una antorcha de fuego. Pero en cuanto abrió los ojos quede enamorada de el Jacob no dejaba de llorar de la felicidad y besaba mi frente orgulloso de haber tenido su primer hijo conmigo.

Alice entro agarro las maletas diciendo:

-Ya casi nos vamos asi que denle un ultimo vistazo a la casa, se que es triste pero volveremos en unos dos siglos mas.-dijo en todo burlon.

Edward agarro la mano de Bella y nos dijo:

-Vallan a la playa por ultima vez se que quieren ir. Los esperaremos.

-Grasias mama-dije besando su mejilla para coger al hombro al pequeño Dylan quien se acurruco en mi pecho, Jacob fue en busca de Anastazia quien rápidamente abrió los ojos en cuanto se dio cuenta que Jacob la había cargado alombro.

-Agarrate fuerte-le dije a Dylan-

El comenzo a reírse por que iba a correr y para el eso era como volar. Jacob tomo fuertemente a Anastazia y comenzamos a correr.

Cuando llegamos a la playa nos detuvimos. Frente al mar.

-Que hacemos aquí,mami-dijo Dylan en tono inocente-

-Bueno Dylan tu papa y yo pasábamos la mayoría del tiempo aquí y queríamos que ustedes supueran que su papa y yo siempre fuimos el uno para el otro y tambien quiero que recuerden esta playa como símbolo de que somos fuertes e infinitos como el mar nos mantendremos unidos como uno solo.

-Pero yo no quiero irme-dijo Anastazia-

Jacob se pozo a mi lado y mirándome respondió:

-aquí comenzo nuestra aventura , aquí vivimos tu mama y yo y quiero que sepan que esto no es el final de su aventura es el comienzo.

Me sonroje y lo bese al tiempo que un rayo solar nos ilumino….


End file.
